高貴な秘密: Stereotypical
by nowknownaslachocolique
Summary: Being the Prince of China whose dodging the paparazzi and responsibilities, hot but manipulative Li Syaoran could have any girl he wanted. All except one is, that is... but the more he can't have her, the more he wants her.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: ** I deleted 'Lethalholic2' because I had a change of plans- so please really review 'Stereotypical'! This is also my first Card Captor Sakura (CCS) fan fiction I've ever written (I have written two hit stories above 100 reviews in Harry Potter for canons HP/GW), so please help me continue my stories to hit the Hall of Above 100 Reviews please!

**Summary:** (Based on Devil Beside Me) A story of a supposedly average teenage girl in Tomoeda High becomes slave because of blackmail from one of Tomoeda High's most devilish prince- Prince of China (literally). She gets tied into more than something she wouldn't want to get mixed up in.

**Chapter 1: **Ordinary Day

_Just a day, just an ordinary day,_

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy,_

_But he was looking towards the sky._

_-Vanessa Carlton_

**-**

I sighed indiscreetly into a blissful daydream of Yukito Tsukishiro, my older brother's (Toya Kinomoto) best friend, "Yukito…" I could picture myself in a white sunflower dress in a park filled with cherry blossoms, Yukito and I….

Beside me were Tomoyo Daidouji (my best friend), and my other friend trio (Chiharu Mihara) (Rika Sasaki) (Naoko Yanagisawa) waving towards me frantically (though I took no notice of them). It was rather better to be not interrupted when you're having the happiest dream in your life instead of listening to your mathematics teacher (math is my weakest point) drone on about geometry and algebra.

"You have something on your mind you want to share with us?" Questioned a new voice, breaking of the scene of Yukito and I hugging. I groaned inwardly when I saw Yoshiyuki Terada, or otherwise known as Terada Sensei, giving me a rather distinctive look.

"No!" I flushed; this is probably the worse day in my life, daydreaming in front of other students and getting caught!

My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I have a deceased model mother by the name of Nadeshiko Kinomoto, my archaeologist and university/college professor father named Fujitaka, and a popular university brother called Toya Kinomoto. I inherited dad's auburn hair, though the eyes came on it's own. I have bottle green eyes, perfect for tinted sunglasses.

"Good," Terada Sensei nodded in approval, "because we have a new student with us. His name is Li Xiao Lang from Hong Kong; you may call him Syaoran Li. Mr. Li, you can sit-… behind Miss Kinomoto please. Miss Kinomoto, please raise your hand. You can also write your name on the chalkboard if you'd like."

I raised my hand modestly, and studied the new boy in my class. He looked rather sophisticated and striking- I bet he was older than me though. He had russet-coloured locks, and dark amber eyes piercing holes at everyone. He walked up to he chalkboard and scrawled on Li – Xiao – Lang in Chinese.

This class we're currently in, is actually 10-2, Grade 10 Class 2. Another girl from Hong Kong called Meilin Li (Li again? Wonder if they're related) smiled happily at the boy and began speaking rapidly in Cantonese at Syaoran, without hesitating to see if he was actually nice enough to answer. Surprisingly- the male Li did. Rather forlornly back towards her.

The bell rang, and Terada Sensei dismissed us. I gave a peevish look at the male Li jealously- he came to school right after the worst subject –math- was over. Lucky.

We (Tomoyo and I) ended up staying after class, and even Terada Sensei walked out without a second glance at us. I rubbed my eyes, Tomoyo poked me dismissively with a delicate finger, "What did you dream about?" She said curiously in that soft voice of hers.

"I dreamt of Yukito and I together!" I nearly shouted loudly and victoriously, I was lucky Yukito wasn't here to hear me saying that out loud.

Tomoyo pulled me down from standing up at the desk and gave me the look she would only give when she has a devilish scheme in my mind. She was forcing me to confess- and she'll probably tape the 'kawaii' moments too.

-

The name's Li Xiao Lang, or Syaoran Li, but I prefer Li better. My mother –Yelan- forced me into coming into Tomoeda so the celebrity press wouldn't force their way into my life until I reach of age and can take control as Prince of China after my long deceased father of mine. I do have to say so myself, I am rather good-looking.

Mei Ling (Meilin Li) is actually my cousin, and she announces proudly as her 'fiancée' in which she knows rather well I am _not_. I blinked as I surveyed the room of 10-2, the teacher, Mr. Terada, welcomed into the room. First of all, I must say, schools I go everywhere have extremely hot looking girls. Girls I would defiantly want to have under my covers (I'm not virgin, if you're curious about it).

"I'll bring you to the mall, too!" Finished Meilin (at least I think she is), and tugged on my sleeve, "Is Wei with you?"

"Who else would mother want me to bring and to bring all the souvenir from Tomoeda back to Hong Kong as soon as March Break is over back to Fuutie, Feimei- " I began to list out my sister's names before Mei Ling interrupted me.

"Don't say their names! They remind me of cheek-pinching eagles!" She complained, I remained blank (in which I was very good at). "We have to go to the cafeteria to eat now, did Wei pack your lunch? If he didn't, we can go out and buy some dumplings and eat outside if you want, I'm dying for some Chinese food!" Meilin suggested cheerfully.

I shrugged, "Whatever you want."

Mei Ling gleefully obliged. We ended up sitting on the benches near the school library eating dim sum and dumplings from a nearby Chinese store called: '_Dim Sum Express_', I wanted to ditch Meilin as quickly as I could.

"Does the dumpling taste good? Here, take some soy sauce…" she would say, like a robotic machine who talks endlessly. I looked around and caught numerous of attractive girls giving me a flirtatious wink; it was hard not to wink back when I knew I was so devilishly good-looking as well, and rather sportive, so I'm fit in soccer and football and just about anything else in physical education and ever single subject… except Japanese.

When Meilin continued talking, I slipped away and headed towards the library, figuring that just about everyone would be there and Mei Ling would think I wasn't a nerd type of person and wave off the location-hunting by. Pulling on earphones onto my ears and a MP3 player stuck into my pocket, I walked down the pavement.

-

Tomoyo waved towards me from one marble pole near the entrance of the school library, and had me fit into one of her designer clothes in which she so graciously created just for me. A grey milano skirt, a heater simply cami, and a white cape sleeve scoop neck over it. (**A/N: h t t p / w w w . g a p . c o m / b r o w s e / o u tf I t . d o ? c I d 1 4 3 3 7 & o id O U T 0 6 8 1 7 without the spaces!**)

"I can't believe I'm finally going to video tape Sakura's first time confessing her love to Yukito!" Tomoyo became all starry eyed. Yukito would always drop by with Toya to study once in a while on Mondays, so I would 'accidentally' bump into them just to see Yukito, not Toya- he's the meanest older brother all year round.

I took in a deep breath, Tomoyo signalled 'SOMEONE IS COMING!' to me and I disappeared behind the marble pole with an envelope with a note of my adoration towards Yukito. Okay, so I confess, I'm a chicken when it comes to true love. Then I heard footsteps, without pausing to see who it was, I turned and ducked my head as quickly as I twisted around, missing Tomoyo's panicky face at me. "I really like you Yukito!"

I finally looked up when I realized that 'person' (who I thought was Yukito), was that boy with girls screaming over for. "Li…"

-

A girl just popped up in front of me out of nowhere, handing me a note. The girl was gorgeous, she had a killer figure, long legs that go on forever, and the clothes she wore lined with her figure. Her hair was pinned into thin braids, and she had the most pure green eyes I had ever seen. "I really like you Yukito!"

Eh? Yukito? Who the hell was Yukito? I gave her my signature-charming smirk at the girl when she looked up, and I bet she realized her mistake, "Li…"

-

So I did only what should've done, I scurried past the library walls without waiting for Tomoyo and dashed into the corner diner littered with lunching Tomoeda High students, so no one could've found me with hundreds of hungry students lining and crowding up for food.

-

That girl was whom I realized as Sakura Kinomoto, the girl who had to sit in front of me, the girl who raised up her hand for me. But I never saw her face, I rolled my eyes. She's probably some dopey girl who wants to have a quick and good fling with me, but she ran away without saying another word.

She dropped something.

-

"Where the bloody hell's my note?! Tomoyo Daidouji- stop filming my hysterical moments and get your ass and help me find the note before someone else does!!!!"

-

**A/N: **Hope you like 'Stereotypical'! Please review and stay alerted for more chapters!


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Stereotypical 

**Authoress: **initialjs

-

**A/N:** All readers, if you want to want to see how the characters of Stereotypical looks like, visit me in my website up at my account, and go to 'Exhibit', hope you like my updated website pictures drawn there! I'll try to update as much as I can!

Thank you to all reviewers:

_Cherrysakura5_: Did you watch Devil Beside You too? I hope you continue to read it, and please help me through the story if you liked the chapter or not!

_X-Melody-x_: Didn't understand what you mean as 'bare showa' but I understood 'great' and 'please write more chapters!' I sure will Melody!

_ S+S43v3r_: Yes it is, isn't it? I'm trying to make it as interesting as I could.

_Critizer101_: Not sure about them warming up in 5 chapters, but definitely on the go about 'I hate you get the hell away from me' and 'I'm too good to sleep with you' attitude. Hope you continue reviewing!

_Rukz_: Thanks for reviewing!

_Anime-boy12_: Really? It's based on 'Devil Beside You'- a drama (mandarin) television show acted by singer Rainie Yang and actor Mike He. Wonder if it's a mange/anime though… adapted by the manga-writer Mitsuba Takanashi?

_Sakura Panda63_: Yeah, OMG- Li isn't virgin, that's probably in every girl's dreams! My dreams, at least.

- : Change seen, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Summary:** (Based on Devil Beside You and also with a twist of the Prince and Me) A story of a supposedly average teenage girl in Tomoeda High becomes slave because of blackmail from one of Tomoeda High's most devilish prince- Prince of China (literally). She gets tied into more than something she wouldn't want to get mixed up in.

******Chapter 2:** In Too Deep

_Seems like each time,  
I'm with you I lose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break. _

_- Sum41 _

-

After a few days, I already befriended some students who intended me as their instant leader. There was this English/Japanese gentleman called Eriol Hiiragizawa (or just Eli Moon, as how he calls himself), and a boy who likes telling whacky stories (can never tell if they're true or false) named Takashi Yamazaki (nicknamed as Zachary), and another boy named Clow Reed.

About my 'friends', they know me well as the future boy of the most powerful person in China and maybe spread towards the whole Asia- due to my mother and I positions.

We hang out in a rather rickety was-abandoned stucco box house now recreated and redesigned by us- taupe walls (Eriol insists on "a gentle and subtle colour", whatever that means), usual furniture like plasmas and a couch, but none too fancy (Clow acknowledges this to make it more homier, just in case we tend to sleepover there at night), and an empty picture edge only framing a piece of blank paper (Yamazaki claims that the ancient Aztec people used blank paper to ward of bad spirits, because the evil hates and is frightened of white).

All in all, the dingbat (slang for stucco box) is pretty overall a simple home.

Where I truly live, is an octagon house decorated (by my mother) in Victorian style. It really stands out comparing to those Japanese homes; it was specifically constructed in their use, too.

I tend to 'manipulate' girls, but most of them are willing to do whatever I tell them to do under my clutches, I'm not at all evil, if you understand what I mean.

That stupid love note written by that Kinomoto girl is pretty emotional and too disturbing- but considering the fact I'm not this Yukito Tsukishiro this girl is talking about, I'm not suppose to understand this language considering my devilish attribute.

----

"HOE!" I cried. The windows of the penthouse Tomoyo Daidouji and I lived in was splattered with rain, I was supposed to go to school to find the letter if it was blown away on the grass near the library, and it was raining. I was dressed in a ruffled modal cami and gaucho pants, apparently of thinking to go out on a rainy day. _Oh, just great_.

Tomoyo was in our exquisite lime coloured kitchen, cooking up what smelled like blueberry pancakes. "Good morning Sakura," she greeted cheerfully, "Did you find your love letter yet?" She looked hopefully at me, still with those optimistic I'm-all-innocent eyes and gave me another warm and empathetic smile of hers. She's always like that. Acting as if Christmas was always coming sooner.

"No," I sighed, "I'm going to the library to see if I can find the note." Tomoyo nodded, and disappeared from the kitchen and presented me a platter of warm pancakes stacked with fresh fruits on top.

It's a great thing that Tomoyo hardly gets angry with anyone, or anything- or else no pancakes any day.

-

Here I was, now clad in a much warmer attire instead of short pyjamas, and was actually glaring around the field, as if pissed off at anything that I see in my sight. Stupid Li. Stupid smirk. Stupid evil attitude in front of any one. Stupid me.

My umbrella was wrecking my day too, it flipped over whenever a strong wind blew against it, and that makes all the water going onto my face. I wiped a raindrop off of nose and sniffed horribly. A rainy Saturday with flu? This sucks. I gathered all my remaining will and stalked onto the damp grassland, all the water went into my shoes. Who was the brainless one who said: "Let's wear a pair of clogs today!" Me.

I bent down and looked around for the pink sheet on the floor. I didn't notice anybody walking up towards me. "What're you looking for?"

"Err… this let-" I looked up to see the person who asked me. A familiar boy with a handsomely gentleman look with dark grey hair and eyes hid behind round, circular glasses. Yukito? Yukito! Damn! Right in the part when my socks are drenched and my umbrella is busted, and me with a clouding aura of cantankerousness, "this lucky clover." I praise of my smartness with a quick tongue of making up lies.

"Sakura!" Yukito smiled sincerely at me, I could almost melt at the warm smile, "a lucky clover?" he then switched his beautiful face into a slightly bewildered ones. Now I insult my stupid mind of making such a dumb excuse. Now my crush'll think I'm bonkers. I nodded in a cute grin, pulling on an innocent face.

… "I'll help you look," Yukito offered. Why does he have to be so kind? If he finds the note, I'll be rejected in the worst time of my life when I'm not prepared for the insult of denunciation! "4-leaf-clover, right?"

Another nod.

We probably wasted another 5 minutes, trying to find a love note and a 4-leaf clover, and no one succeeded. 4-leaf clovers were rare; I don't blame Yukito for not succeeding. But love notes are _not_ supposed to be dropped and found by their crush! I blame myself for plummeting it on the ground, and I also blame Li Syaoran. The dense popular jock that already gains the respect of everyone.

What's so special about Li anyways? (A/N: Note to readers, no one knows that Li is extremely powerful in political sense, except his friends.)

"Hey, Sakura?" I finally snapped out of my daze of mentally slighting about Li, and beamed at the face of Yukito. "I'm sorry I couldn't find the clover for you, and I have a lecture class in the university right now." He stopped and looked at me.

I blushed, did the make up on my face was pouring down from the rain? Wait, I didn't wear any, I hated cosmetics! What about my clothing? Did it tear? Yukito is staring at my clothing. I flushed a deeper shade of red as Yukito bent closer towards me. I didn't move. Maybe he was going to kiss me. Wait, I'm not ready for this yet! The boy reached out his hand and glazed over my shoulder, finally flicking off something off of my clothing.

"You had a bug on your shoulder." Yukito commented brightly, "Well, I've got to go. I'll say hi to Touya for you, Sakura!"

"Bye, Y-Yukito!" I shouted back at him, as I watched him disappearing at a corner he had turned. He was trying to get a bug off of me after that heart-stopping experience? What nerve!

-

"Achoo!" I sneezed for the third time. Note to self: Never wear a thin cashmere elbow shirt and a pair of cotton linen pants on a rainy and cloudy Saturday morning, why? You get a very bad cold. Tomoyo came running into my cherry-blossom wallpapered room with a bottle of Robitussin and a teaspoon in her other hand. Her eyes misted up with worry.

"Are you okay, Sakura? Do you want more boxes of Kleenex? Or more sore throat candy? I can send more of my mother's guards down to the pharmacists and get more of that. Or some of the cake from the bakery you love? Huh?" Tomoyo pushed her head towards my face eagerly; she was so energetic when I was so not.

"Ugh…"

---

I stared at the note, "Dear Yukito, from when it was childhood, when you came over with my brother Touya at our house, you always lit my emotion, even when my brother always called my a kaiju."

"My little descendant is gay and has a brother called Touya who enjoys calling him a monster? How sweet." Eriol laughed, shooting a dart in the one-roomed dingbat, he watched as Yamazaki came striding in with a McDonald's paper bags with burgers and fries inside. "So Syaoran, who's this Yukito you're talking about? Good-looking or no? But I'm still straight."

"Shut up," I headlock Eriol with one free hand and snapping icily, "I'm not gay, whatever you call me. This is our own little innocent student of Tomoeda High's sweetheart."

"No way!" Yamazaki dropped all the food on the table and jumped over the couch with interest, "Chiharu Mihara?"

Clow Reed randomly appeared at the door and retorted to Zachary, "Sakura Kinomoto, who else? You have a love letter, I suppose? I bet she dropped it in front of you when she meant it for this 'Yukito', and you seemed to appear there not by coincidence, but by destiny." He nodded wisely.

Eriol shuddered, "Clow, sometimes you meditate too much."

I smirked, "'Meant it for this _Yukito_', eh? I'm going to school early tomorrow, don't wait up for me. You can keep your limo at your rich estate, Hiiragizawa; I'm walking to school. Must conceal my popularity from the paparazzi, as how you guys know why mother and I (and my other 4 sisters) moved to this quiet small town city of Tomoeda, eh?"

"What for?" Zachary asked blankly.

I walked out the door, shaking on a slub twill forest green jacket, I didn't answer him.

---

I awoke on Monday feeling a lot better for school, and Tomoyo peeked her head in, "I made breakfast Sakura! I have early choir practice, so I need to hurry up." She beamed politely at me, dressed in her own blueprint-designed dress styled in a blue print empire dress in a paisley blue. "I'm taken limo, wouldn't want to be late."

"I'll come with you." I mumbled, stretching and changing into brown solid terry hoodie dress with a pair of beige pants underneath, "what's the time?"

Tomoyo blissfully responded, "7:50 AM!" She cheered. I almost fainted, that early? School started at 8:40, I had more than 30 minutes to waste, and here I am, back in reality. My eyes bugged out at the time, and were still eating breakfast in a fast rate in order to not disappoint my friend when I told her I'll come with her. But seriously, who would be at the school at this time besides Tomoyo? Tomoyo Daidouji, the only girl in class with a record of being never late but too early.

I had to admit; I loved riding in Tomoyo's black limo with leather seating and a mini fridge indoor. A gigantic plasma television was viewing all the videoing Tomoyo had did on me, much to her inspiration in all her creations.

Waving at Tomoyo, I watched her skipping (sometimes, she's so blissful that it scares me) to an empty music classroom. I turned and decided to walk around school just for the heck of it.

I bumped into someone on the way around.

(**A/N**: Done! Please read and review! Cliffhanger!)

(**A/N:** I lied! Just a few more lines until the real end of the chapter!)

"L-Li?" I stuttered. Yes, the gorgeous ochre eyes belonged to the all the rage bad boy in Tomoeda High. He was no doubt the hottest boy in class, hanging out with the other attractive boys, and attracting the other stunning girls who knows about their beauty too well.

"It's nice to know I'm known." He answered, smirking charmingly at me. Yukito's smile made me melt, but Li's made me burn right through the floor! Wait, Kinomoto? What are you saying? Li Syaoran is the most stuck up, mean, rudest, foulest, brusquely, blissful, amazing, striking, gorgeous boy I've ever seen in my life! Damn, what the hell? Why am I saying words from terrible to wonderful?

Syaoran looked at my eyes, "I believe this is yours?" He lifted an envelope with Yukito and my initials labelled on the front; I knew this love letter all too well. I nodded- maybe Li isn't that bad after all.

I reached in for it, but Li's tall height (6'3 feet at the age of 18 is quite amazing) gave him an advantage. He raised the letter coolly and raised an eyebrow at her, "You thought I've come to school this early just to give you this letter? Newsflash, Kinomoto, I'm not that kind of guy." He growled.

"What…?"

"Actually, I have a proposition for you."

-

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Continue to review please!


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Stereotypical 

**Authoress: **initialjs

-

A/N: Credits to all reviewers! Answers to your questions and your comments:

_DMPMG_: Onegai? Whatever- as long as you like it!

_Rogueunlimited_: The proposition! Want to know? Read a few review answers of FAQ below and that'll answer you answer- if you understand most of what I'm trying to direct through the story.

_Pink Fire101_: Thanks for reviewing! I don't blame you for getting hyper, I'm hyper too! (Just a cup of iced tea makes you quite high before even devouring any sugary food- trust me, I'm a professional). Please continue to read and review!

_Cherrysakura5_: Friendship abuse. Funny. 3 more episodes of 'Devil Beside You' to go? Let me spoil it for you- it's great. But (as weird as I can be) I liked Ah Rang more than I like Ah Meng. I only like Ah Rang after he put down his spikes and he's kind and everything. Let me guess- you're Asian?

_Smilin-smartiies_: Thank you! One question though- what's (Y) (Y)?

_Silvertroy_: Sorry to have not told you this- yes, Eriol and Xiao Lang are friends- but let's just compromise and say that Eriol just nicknamed Li for a random reason?

_Talons – Wings and a pulse_: Thank you for adding me to 'Alert List'! Trying to bed her…? I think that'll probably won't happen yet, but something along the lines of slavery. Are you Clow Reed in the story or something? You can read my mind!

_Ropna_: Your welcome! I'll be meaner next time! XD (meant that as a joke!) More cliff-hanging chapters- people love suspense, don't you?

_KawaiiLana_: I would too, but Sakura spent some time writing out that love letter to Yukito- it's almost like taking a project (that you have received an A+ on it) and then burn it into little pieces.

_Singing Fool_: I'll try to update soon!

_Rukz_: Short sentences. I use to have a reviewer in my olden Harry Potter story, in which he/she gave me words like: "good" only, or "nice", or one word like "update".

_Criticizer101_: I'm going to get his ass kicked but not until the fewer chapters, right now, sad to say, Sakura has herself getting beat up right now. Poor her! But she'll have her revenge!

_BabyDark_: Interesting! Yes, I'll try to make it more attention grabbing to all the readers right now. Keep on reviewing please!

_Bullterrierlove_: Thank you my reviewer! Hope you continue to read and review my story!

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Summary:**(Based on Devil Beside You and also with a twist of the Prince and Me) A story of a supposedly average teenage girl in Tomoeda High becomes slave because of blackmail from one of Tomoeda High's most devilish prince- Prince of China (literally). She gets tied into more than something she wouldn't want to get mixed up in.

******Chapter 3:** Jerk

_The weird thing about the world is- _

_Woman does not fancy the nice guy, _

_They want good looking, sensitive and caring. _

_This type of guy does not exist anymore, _

_I am the one that you do not understand. _

_Make you lost direction and feel powerless- _

_That is right. That jerk. _

_Make you scream at the sky and the sky will not care. _

_- Yida Huang _

-

_"Actually, I have a proposition for you_."

…

Did I mention life sucks? I mean how life stinks so badly when Li Syaoran purposely bumps into you, insults you, then gives you a proposal in exchange for your love note back? "What kind?" I choked out hoarsely, "bedding me? (**A/N:**I thank _Talons – Wings and a pulse_ for that idea!) I'm still a proud virgin, if you want to know." I sniffed proudly, taking a step back. I almost groaned when I saw Li's eyes twinkled when I announced I was still virgin. I bet he wasn't.

"My apologies, Kinomoto." Li gave me the most cheekiest and haughtiest (but sexiest) smile I have ever seen, "But I'm too good for you too have sex with." (**A/N:** I thank _Criticizer101 _for another inspiration!)

Damn you Li. He outwitted me with the cheesiest line on earth in the guidebook for playboys and gave a saucy smirk for the finishing touch. Worst yet, it worked on me. His tacky simple callous phrase has outsmarted me!

"Then what?" I demanded, turning around and lifted my chin up to prove my point that I was serious, and I hated those who played fool with me, "I'm disgusted with those that have a repulsive brain and a perverted hand." I added, pointing at his hands with my finger.

Syaoran raised his left eyebrow, then he moved closer behind me and whispered into my ear, giving my the chillies up my spine under his warm breath, wait, what the hell Kinomoto? "How would you think, if one day- the next day you have refused my offer to not ever reveal this note, and see Tomoeda High covered in a mass of at least 1000 copies of the exact letter, with this certain 'Yukito' right beside you? Rejection's quite fast."

"Eh…?"

"Think about it." He reached back, and I slowly turned back towards him, "Why you…!" I snapped, slapping his hand with a feisty force of my own, "You're a real low bastard!"

Li looked at me with cold, unemotional eyes, "1000 copies with rejected written all over, or be my slave?" He smiled and gazed at me. I had to resist the urge to slap his face, knee him in the place where've I've been taught to never kick or punch at Toya ever, then punch his stomach with all might, making him groan on the floor, and stomp on him one last time. I settled in for the punch first.

I fisted my hands and I swung- until Li caught my hand effortlessly and said, "I'm also a black belt in karate and Tai Kwan Doe, so don't try to do anything foolish around me." I loathe that sexy grin of his!

I grabbed my hand back, and frowned. This was going to be a long day.

-

"This is she? Sakura Kinomoto?" Yamazaki asked inherently with interest as he poked at my frozen frame. It was right before class, but no one was here yet. "Your manipulated little slave? One thing's sure all right- she's definitely fragile." He remarked, and then leant back on his chair smartly.

"She's quite a catch, my cute little descendant." Eriol appraised cockily, pinching Li in his face. I was astounded at how loose he played with Li, but my face clouded with wonder when I heard him say 'little descendant'. Eriol realized my bafflement and quickly explained, "Before Syaoran came, I was the soccer star. Until he came, he topped me. Then I began joking that he has received my amazing soccer genes, so I call him my 'little descendant'."

Li rolled his eyes. Yamazaki leant closer to me, "She's really an appealing one, isn't she- Clow?" He then said slyly, "Why don't you let me give you a smooch? The people long time ago had said that a kiss on the lips from a boy would give you eternal life, so what do you say?" I was told not to move, or else- and this guy was leaning towards me to steal a kiss.

Suddenly, Li's leg kicked out as if soccer instinct, and punted Zachary in the stomach before he had reached me. "She's _my_ slave. I'm possessive about my things- you should know that." He growled somewhat irately.

The bell rang, and students became flooding in the classroom.

---

My feet was propped on Sakura's desk, I sat a diagonal seat behind her. Meilin gave me a spiteful and hissed crankily, "What's up with you Xiao Lang? You left the mansion before I could walk to school with you!" She whined. I simply ignored her.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having a hard time pinching her nose and writing down the History notes for me. It's not my fault body-deodorant isn't created specifically for feet in any case. Her friend –Tomoyo Daidouji, I think? The one Eriol was harbouring a crush on- was giving her a rather concerned look. She blinked at my behaviour as I watched Eli (Eriol's nickname) giving her the most tender (me? Tender? No way) look at her.

Finally, Sakura was unable to last the reeking smell from my soccer-glorified feet anymore; her hands slowly crept up and caught Mr. Terada's attention at once, "Uh… Terada-Sensei?"

Mr. Terada stopped and saw one of his students pinching her nose and asked her in a muffed sort of way: "May I go to the washroom, please?" He paused shortly, "Certainly." He turned around to continue doodle the historical stories about samurais and Queen Elizabeth II and heard a loud thump from Zachary cheerfully on his desk. "Mr. Takashi, I am not fond of table tapping in my class." He lectured sternly.

Clow (who was currently sitting behind Sakura) pulled down the standing but frozen Sakura and pushed her into the chair in which she had occupied before.

Eriol stood up to back up Yamazaki, "He's with me- or should I say, she's with Li Syaoran. She's good." He announced.

Terada-Sensei was intimately instructed to never reveal Li Syaoran's true identity as the Prince of China from the principal of Tomoeda High, so they can conceal his personal life from the media before turning of age next year. Stay quiet or else face the world of pain by Li's mother, Li Yelan. He winced. "Err… I'm sorry Miss Kinomoto, if you please stay right where you are."

I could feel Kinomoto's tense body as she slumped onto her desk heavily, I leant up against her shoulder when Terada wasn't looking, and whispered, "Once part of our group, you stay in our group. One more thing, meet us in front of the library at 4 PM."

"Why?" Sakura questionably responded back, she raised an eyebrow.

Clow, who was listening nearby, retorted for me with his mysterious smile of his, "Oh, you'll find out."

----

"So you have to meet them at 6 at the library? Can I come?" Tomoyo curiously asked, clearly unable to conceal her excitement of what the most popular boys in school would want to do with their manipulative slave and videotape it, "but Li threatened you to become his slave? How evil. I heard that he was expelled in schools before somewhere outside of Tomoeda, and became a major in Practical Arts- a subject he forcefully created with his group. Don't worry Sakura, I'll help you." Tomoyo nodded sensibly, "I won't let any popular jocks bully my friend Sakura!"

"Thanks Tomoyo," I smiled meekly, "but are you sure you can help me?"

Tomoyo scowled, "I might be petite, but I can stand up with him! I don't care if other girls call him the Prince of Seduction, his charms will never work on me! I will stay single until I found the right guy with the right heart!"

They nodded in agreement as they continued descending down the stairs of the school steps, "I'll show that Prince of Seduction whose boss and whose not!" She cheered loudly, and suddenly, a handsome looking face popped in front of her with an amiable smirk. "Li…?" Tomoyo gasped. She instantly blinked, and she rattled on, "But I'm sure being the boss of everything like Li is, would take good care of my best friend Sakura. Can I come too?"

Syaoran sighed, and gripped onto my collar of my tight turtleneck, "You're late, it's 4:07 right now." He muttered, and Tomoyo waited until we turned a corner and sighed contently, still being dense on how I made a face at her as Tomoyo instantly gave up with a white flag, "No wonder girls call him the Prince of Seduction- he's so cute!"

Meanwhile, Li Syaoran pulled me to the front of the library, and took out his car keys, pointing to a sleek and lustrous car with rubbery and gripping wheels. The wheel inside was slick silver foam for hand protection and grip, and the windows were brightly scrubbed, reflecting the sun's light off of it. "Get in," he ordered. I gulped, where was he taking me?

We drove for what seemed like 3 hours (actually, 15 minutes per se) and we stopped by a coast where other cool cars were parked nearby. "Did I ever mention that we liked to race?"

Oh – my – God.

-

**A/N:** Thank you for the awesome 13 reviews! Please continue reviewing, and I will continue typing!


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **Wow, so much reviews after a day. FAQ following…

_Talons – Wings and a pulse_: Cool! Are you from Scotland? I've always wanted to visit Scotland and live in England- I've heard there's supposed to be the Loch Ness monster there. Do you believe in it? It'll be cool if there were. Hope you continue reading 'Stereotypical'!

_DMPMG_: Great fan? Yeah! Thank you great fan of mine! (LOL sounds funny.)

_Cherrysakura5_: Darn! I missed me chance to express more on how Tomoyo reacted, if I could, I'll type in on more description on how she posed in front of Syaoran as a Sakura-betrayer. Ah Rang is cute! Ah Meng would be okay if his hair wasn't clipped back, but I still love Ah Rang! Favourite episode: beginning on Episode 10. That was when he freaked out when his father hurdled hugs at him. I went to your website, you looked kind of Asian-like. What kind of Hispanic background are you? Europe-Hispanic, or Southern America-Hispanic?

_Misunderstandings_: I agree. Your wish is my command.

_Rougeunlimted_: Credited to you then- the curious anonymous who reviewed 'Stereotypical'.

_Fallen from the sky_: I'll try to update as soon as I can- even I'm not busy, but don't worry, I'm over with my busiest state- I think.

_Ropna_: I know, Sakura's a slave. That sucks. Syaoran is a pervert. Not exactly, he's a hunk but he doesn't think wrong every single day. Tomoyo… a traitor? Not really, she was just fascinated and awed by Li's looks and just gave Sakura up. I don't really call that betraying, I just call that a friend whose just standing in her state staring at Li Syaoran.

_MadamManga_: I can tell you really love manga.

_Ashley-chan_: Yes, I agree. Keep strong Sakura!

_Rukz_: No, they haven't street raced, but it'll be cool if they did. Actually, this bit of information (and the end! Readers whose reading Rukz's replay, that's a big hint there of how the grand finale's going to end!) is from The Prince and Me. Eddie is actually a Prince of Denmark who loves and is extremely good at street racing, never lost any street race yet.

_Sakura Panda63_: ASAP I will. … Sakura and Li racing? Uh… I seriously doubt that though. Don't worry- I'll keep Sakura's reputation!

_Criticizer101_: I take inspiration from the best reviewers- you're one of them! Please continue to read and review Stereotypical- and I'll try to use the most Li-Syaoran-line there is in the story!

_Some1whoworries_: No need to worry (get it? Some1whoWORRIES?) Just like what I told Sakura Panda63 above, I won't be keeping Sakura's repute at stake. Continue to read 'Stereotypical' please!

_Rosegurl05_: Thank you- as long as I write (or type actually) you read and review on soon!

_KawiiLana_: I seriously doubt Li would want to crash Sakura after her being his less-than-24-hours slave, besides, if he crashed the car purposely, the media will find out and they'll another thing to print and gossip about. Yelan wouldn't want that, would she?

_Pink Fire101_: Thank you! I hope you all continue reading and reviewing!

For all those who want to listen how 'Jerk' sounds like, please visit my website and go to 'Asian Graphic Terminal' and you'll find 'Jerk' MTV, pinyin, Chinese lettering, and translation there! Hope you visit it!

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Summary:** (Based on Devil Beside You and also with a twist of the Prince and Me) A story of a supposedly average teenage girl in Tomoeda High becomes slave because of blackmail from one of Tomoeda High's most devilish prince- Prince of China (literally). She gets tied into more than something she wouldn't want to get mixed up in.

**Chapter 4:** Back Up

_We could go round for round-  
At best pound for pound,  
But if I knock you down,  
Better get up on one.  
I want to know if you can-  
Really really move me;  
it takes a lot for somebody-  
to really want me._

_- Danity Kane_

**-**

"_Did I ever mention that we liked to race?"_

…

"Rallied before?" Yamazaki popped up behind me, dressed in his usual desert cargo shorts and a baseball slub shirt, he had a Yankees baseball cap tucked onto his head and he still had his silly grin on his face, "My car's a Lancia Delta Integrale, it's good for various sorts of land." He said proudly, his arm gesturing to a big-time car with a horsepower engine and solar lights implanted on it.

I stared at the car in shock, "R-rally? What's that?" I demanded, hoping to not squeak at the last note of the question. I was clearly traumatized when he had shown me the object powered by a mixture of gasoline and a spark of flame that might blow up if he crashes.

"Nothing really, just drive down the road and try to past your opponent's car as quickly as you can, usually two or three cars racing. My rally automobile is a Toyota Celia GTFour rally car. Nice, eh?" A new voice that belonged to Eriol spoke up, he was also dressed in mid spring clothing- faded loose jeans and a striped pique polo tee.

"Do you always change clothes after school?" My voice finally found itself.

Clow chuckled behind me, he had a familiar girl strutting in front of him, "Not actually," then he turned to Li, "Oi, your little cousin here demanded to go to the rally race and sit beside you." The certain girl lifted her chin haughtily, her ruby eyes glinting in the still perfectly sunny morning. I recognized her quickly as Meilin Li- the girl who spoke rapidly in Cantonese towards Li.

And they did so again.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going Xiao Lang? You scared the hell out of me! I almost made Wei to call the Navy Seal of Japan and reinforce the whole border in search for you! That would cause a big problem because that'll make headlines in the tabloids! I forced Reed to pick me up at your house, we just added to global warming!" I barely understood what Meilin shouted over at Syaoran.

"Hai, hai." Li only answered her in Japanese in courteously for the rest of the group (including me!) to know what Meilin was trying to say.

The Mei Ling drowned Li in another series of scolds and shouting in more swift Cantonese, then she took a bottle in her hand, and whacked it at Li's head. I cringed when I thought I would've heard a disgusting 'crack' sort of sound, but instead, I heard only a solid 'bung'. Li had put up defence with his wrist to save himself from his cousin's attack.

The ebony haired, crimson eyed girl stopped at once, and then spoke in Japanese, "Gomen!" she mourned, tackling Syaoran in a tearful apology, "I didn't mean it Li, I didn't mean to break your wrist!"

"You never did," Li rolled his eyes, rubbing his wrist with his fingers, "if you did, then you would've been able to flip me during judo with Wei when we were younger." He still pompously pointed out, making his cousin brightly beaming with a watery smile from her tears. "So what about it, Kinomoto?" Li raised an eyebrow and gave me that smirk of his, "Up for the rally?"

"Hell no!" I shouted, quickly angered at the remark.

Meilin, dressed in a brisk trapeze top and in a clean bubble skirt, turned around towards me. Her eyes reflected with a: '_What the hell are you doing here?_' kind of look. I gulped, "Err… you must be Meilin Li- I've seen you in my economics class before." I tried putting up a polite conversation with her. She only gave me another cold stare, and finally tilted her head haughtily.

"I am Li Mei Ling. Cousin of Li Xiao Lang, or Li Syaoran, and yes- I'm in your economics class. I'm also in your physical education and health class, and also in English literature, too." She sniffed pompously, "However, despite you're my fiancé" ("I'm _not_ your fiancé." Syaoran said loudly) "newest amusement, you will never be again. He'll tire of you soon, and _I_ get to sit with Syaoran while he and Eriol rally."

I raised an eyebrow questionably; "I don't want to be in either cars when Syaoran and Eriol rally." My arms spread out defensively, "Nor am I going to stay for how much longer, Tomoyo expects me back by 6."

Eriol butted into our conversation, "You know Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"She's my second cousin, and I live with her." I reeled back away from Eriol, who gave an interest look at the sound of 'Tomoyo Daidouji', "You like her, don't you?" (**A/N:** Even if the Card Captor Sakura series didn't mention, if Sonomi Daidouji nee Amamiya were cousins with Nadeshiko Kinomoto, then Tomoyo and Sakura is supposed to be second cousins.)

The boy with blue hair and round glasses blushed.

Yamazaki popped in, "We'll all take that as a 'yes'. Did you know, that the ancient Egyptians could hypnotize and brainwash people to do stuff they wouldn't want to do?" He asked curiously and seriously, making Sakura blinking uncertainly.

"Err… no, not really."

"Well, they actually do- and one time, I read that they brainwashed a camel to do their chores for them, that's why their places are always so clean and none of the civilization olden Egyptians were tired at all." Zachary narrowed his eyes a little more fatally towards Sakura.

"Really?!"

"Hai, hai, and-" Yamazaki was about to continue on until Syaoran and Clow coolly hit his head lightly with a tennis ball, "Stop lying." Both said at once. I sweat-dropped and fell anime-style as I realized that Yamazaki was gave another silly chortle and smiled brightly at the group, he also gave another shrug towards me, who had a nerve popping from my right hand in a fist.

-

I regretted in not believing Zachary after he told me the Egyptian lie- he just rephrased a whole new sentence. The Egyptians didn't hypnotize camels, it's the Chinese/Japanese who brainwashes humans, who make them drive in the passenger seat as they rampage and drift through the streets of Northern Tomoeda.

I burrowed my eyebrows at Li, who gave another turn on he wheel with that bored impression of his, and pressed the brakes, making the car screech. "How come when you drive, there aren't any cars around? And it's a local street too." I added, pointing out that there wasn't any cars or vans or any automobiles around, only us two. Li was leading the way, with Eriol barely catching up with him.

"That's none of your business." Meilin in a self-aggrandizing way snapped, and lifted her chin proudly to emphasize her words a tad bit rudely. She then turned to Li would gave another twist on the handle- I almost screamed when I felt that awkward pushing force at me towards the other side of the window. "Stop driving so quickly, you're making me carsick."

Syaoran looked at Meilin dubiously, "Then what the hell are you doing in my car while I'm rallying?"

The Chinese girl gave a frustrated sigh, and brought her arms for her to cross, saying, "I'm your _fiancée_," she said clearly and slowly, kicking Li on his leg mildly as the boy twitched irritably and the car swung to the left, "You're supposed to spend time with _me_, not some dopey girl-whore!" She objected.

"For your information, I am _not_ a girl-whore, your fiancé is the man-whore." I snapped impatiently, pointing at Li.

Syaoran grunted, "No catfight during a rally please. Although I wouldn't mind giving a slap at both of you." Both of us (Meilin and I) looked shocked at his last sentence, and tackled him during the ride.

I wrung him on the neck, as Meilin kicked him on his shin. Li shifted, blocking the kick with one free hand and ducking as my arms flew out and I feel forward at the head leaner for the driver. I groaned, and the disgusting Li Syaoran smirked at both of us. Both glaring at Li with a ferocious glower of ours- like throwing daggers at them. I saw a couple of police cars waiting at some local streets, blocking some minivans and SUVs and vans and cars off the road. No wonder the streets seemed to have tumbleweeds rolling around the empty lanes.

-

"I'm home!" I called, sporting a pinkish spot on my forehead when I attempted to strangle Li as he drove, I feel like fool now. I closed the door closed of our penthouse, and collapsed onto an EMMABO rocking chair bought from Ikea. Tomoyo came running towards me curiously and blissfully in an apron. "How was the err- thing that Li wanted you to do?"

"What?" I snapped, "rallying? Oh sure, real fun. He drove so fast it seemed like it was trying to break through the gravity of the Earth, and then me and Meilin decided to murder him- but he outsmarted us, and then he won at the end when he raced Eriol."

Daidouji gave me another one of her smiles, she wore one of her indoor wear attire- a short-sleeve jersey tee, and a pair of men's pyjamas designed by her. She was holding specula in one hand, and a plate of steak in the other. "Li is so cute though."

"I forgot to call you a traitor."

"But he was cute! No wonder all the girls call him the 'Prince of Seduction'. He had those gorgeous amber eyes, and chocolate musty hair." She continued to soon. I rolled my eyes, "and his body was like a god's (**A/N: **No offence to a religious person, that is just an impression. I am Christian myself.) And he was like every girl's dream!" She praised gleefully.

I shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, you got dinner ready?"

---

I drove out as I dropped off Kinomoto at her penthouse- Eriol insisted on coming along when he remembered that Kinomoto lived with a girl called Tomoyo Daidouji. Meilin didn't quit to stop bothering me with the annoying voice of hers. "I can't believe you won Xiao Lang! I am so happy!"

With a bored impression at my face, I looked out at the window. It was 6:08 PM. I yawned and leant over. Kinomoto is going to wear someone out just for him or her to like her. But me- I am royalty, soon to be Prince of China. Player that jumps from girls to girls. As rich as can be. How can _I_ like her? Worthless waste of time- but she's fun to tamper with, because she pops a vein easily. I know I'm mean. So what?

-

**A/N: **Sorry for such a short chapter, however, I saw there were at least 2,534 words in this chapter. But I realized that the quantity of words is mostly from the answers of the reviewers, so I will soon cut off that and shorten the response, but still be able to thank you. Please review!


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **Keep on building up reviews! In order to cut down the too much words for responses for reviewers, and more words for the story, thank you: _Sakura Panda63_, _smilin-smartiies_, _Criticizer101_, _Talons – Wings and a pulse_, _tears-of-redemption_, _Pink Fire101_, _Shiona Acitu_, _cherrysakura5_, and _Singing Fool_.

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Summary:** (Based on Devil Beside You and also with a twist of the Prince and Me) A story of a supposedly average teenage girl in Tomoeda High becomes slave because of blackmail from one of Tomoeda High's most devilish prince- Prince of China (literally). She gets tied into more than something she wouldn't want to get mixed up in.

**Chapter 5:** Little Things

_The little things,  
little things they always hang around  
the little things,  
little things they try to break me down  
the little things,  
little things they just won't go away  
the little things  
little things made me who I am today  
It always seems those little things, _

_Take the biggest part of me, break down, _

_I'm breaking down; I'm breaking down..._

_- Good Charlotte _

**-**

_I know I'm mean. So what?_

…

Or in other words, I was technically in our hangout and was apparently carelessly sprawled on our corner sofa, chewing my gum with my mouth open continuously. I was bored- Meilin had chased me out of the house with her relentless sentences that seemed a tad bit run-on. Eriol came hurdling through the door dryly with a smart jet-black umbrella and gentlemanly placed the umbrella at the side of the door.

"It's raining hysterically outside." He remarked pulling off his jacket, "What makes you half-sleeping on the couch in this humble abode of ours?" Eriol gave me a smile.

I shrugged, a thick book on which was placed on my face, slipped off and dropped onto the floor. I blinked and sighed at the lights that Eriol had clicked on. "What the hell's wrong with you Eli?" I snapped, "You always ruin my moment."

"Of boredom," Clow chimed cheerfully, I gave an inward groan when Clow (who was also dry with a sapphire blue coloured umbrella at the side of the door) walked in. "Well, it's awkwardly cold in here, did you turn on the air warmer?" He checked the thermostat.

I almost yelled at the 2 when I realized Yamazaki running in, his whole body strangely half-wet and half-dry, his hair was covered with rain. His beach cargo pants, ringer tee, and hooded Henley was soaked midway. (The bottom of the pants was wet; the bottom of the hoodie was wet too.) And that was when I burst, when I saw all three of them coming in exact coincidental time.

"What the hell are you all three here at once? What is this? A party of some sort on a rainy day? Or are you just stalking me?" I shouted, throwing the book that dropped onto the floor at Eli irritated. Eriol easily caught it, "Chill man, we just had the same idea at the same time, and no one's stalking you. Trust me, we're all straight." He nudged Clow.

I looked at Reed who shivered, "I can tell why you're 'awkwardly freezing' in the house." I pointed out rather indifferently, "What's up with your khakis and short sleeve shirt during the middle of spring?"

Clow shrugged effortlessly, "No laundry?" he suggested.

"Yeah," Yamazaki laughed, "Nice try, but, did you know that the Romans used to dump their laundry onto the streets during a rainy day when the army marches into their town?"

Eriol chortled, and sat himself on the end of the sofa where I wasn't occupying, "Oh really? I love Yamazaki's tall tales."

"So their clothing gets washed without pay with the water and the rubbing. The rain pours onto their clothing, and the soldiers and horses stomps over them."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ah, how about the pollution that they cause and go up into the sky? It'll cause acid rain- and what if the horses do their business on them? That'll really stink, literally."

"Exactly. The Romans had trouble finding their clothing in a state of acidy stained and smelly-odour that stuck permanently on their clothing-"

Clow Reed interrupted the part where it began to sound interesting, and he shouted laughed over a word I thought I had gone over with, "MEI LING!" And my first instinct was to lock the door and close the shades so she couldn't recognize that our little hang about was in an abandon-and-refurnished new slingshot house with my friends. But something –or some_one_- came into my mind as soon as I closed the brass locks. "Where's my servant when I need her?"

---

I groaned. It was Wednesday- another terrible day of the week. I pulled on my graphic pull-on pullover hoodie and French terry cropped pants I bought for about $153.94 altogether. Besides being innocent and a bit dense, I was a total shopaholic.

Tomoyo and I seemed to be best of friends and second cousins, but we were fairly opposite towards one another. That day, I was currently in active wear- we had gym, so I got to wear active clothing and not any good-and-chill clothing sets or blazers that matched. Tomoyo, however, would wear anything she liked and looked good on her- most likely outerwear and preppy- like her style.

A denim trench coat over a notched cuff shirt and an indigo skinny fit jean was today's choice. I raised an eyebrow at her earrings made of fur. "Eh…?" Tomoyo noticed my reaction at her new earrings and nodded agreeably- "My newest creation for you Sakura, a fox-fur pageboy hat! My earrings are made out of leftover fur scraps."

I sweat-dropped and gave her a small grin, sure, Tomoyo was sweet and all, but she went far on her ideas.

-

I slowly slipped in through the door earlier that day before class started, hoping that Li wouldn't catch me quite easily. Tomoyo gave me a courageous offer of body guarding, however, she was fantasying a wonderful leather coat she would create for me. Honestly, with that money of hers, why doesn't Mrs. Daidouji just give her the millions of bucks and have her daughter design a label as Daidouji Blueprints?!

"Hoe!" I shouted, forgetting that I had left 3 books in my locker. Fortunately, my cry had snapped Tomoyo out of her own little world.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I forgot my damn books!" I cried, I looked at the metallic clock on the school's wall- 8:36 AM. School would start after 4 minutes! Hell, my locker was all the way at the other side of the school! What if I meet Li on my way there?

Tomoyo understood my worrying, "I'll get it for you."

"But you'll be late for class," I objected, everybody knew Tomoyo had the best attendance and never to be late or absent for class in the whole galaxy, and everybody knew that I had the best attendance to be late or absent in the whole universe, so it'll be fine for me to go and retrieve my books. Anyways, even if I _do_ run into Syaoran, what can he do to me?

"Alright, if you insist." Tomoyo nodded.

I quickly jumped up and ran out the door as fast as I could to reach my locker and to go back into the classroom before Li caught me. I reached my locker (# no. 108) and got my books. Sighing, the only phrase popped up into my head: So far so good.

I slowly made my way to the next exit to the right, and almost fell on top of a startled person who was 6 feet tall. Grey hair? Round glasses? Holding a bunch of food? Yukito?! I bolted up and continuously apologized over and over again until Yukito laughed whole-heartedly.

"It's alright, Sakura."

"Err… why are you in Tomoeda High? Don't you have classes?"

Yukito shook his head, "Touya do, I don't. Besides, I meant to drop by to treat you a lunch I made that was spare. Want it? It's sushi." He pronounced proudly. I nodded thankfully, and noticed all his food on the floor. "Whoops! I'm sorry, I'll help you." I offered, and without an agreement, I tackled to help him pick up his food.

Our hands touched, and I blushed horribly. That was when we looked at each other deeply.

"Sakura." Yukito whispered.

I gulped.

"Do you feel this… ghostly presence with us right now?"

I paused and stopped breathing for a second. Something was definitely eerie. We slowly turned our heads towards our right (or Yukito's left, either way) and both of us bounded onto our feet as we saw a familiar boy smirking at both of us.

"You!" I shouted, pointing at him.

Yukito looked at me, "Whose he?"

"He's- he's-!"

The boy extended his hand towards Yukito politely, "Li Syaoran, soon to be Sakura's… stepbrother."

"WHAT?!"

-

**A/N: **Introducing the friends, crushes, and enemies… (Some in different chapters.)

---

**Name: **Li Syaoran

**Origin: **Hong Kong, China

**Birthday: **July 13

**Age: **16 (**A/N: **I know I said he was 17 or 18 before, but I realized my mistake, he's STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL.)

**Blood Type: **O

**Nickname: **Li, Lang-Lang (blame Meilin for that!), Darling Relative, My Cute Little Descendant

**Favourite colour: **Green

**Favourite subject: **P.E., Mathematics, Practical Arts

**Least favourite subject: **Japanese

**Crush: **Yeah, right.

**Famous line: **What the hell's wrong with you?!

---

**Name: **Sakura Kinomoto

**Origin: **Tomoeda, Japan

**Birthday: **April 1

**Age: **16

**Blood Type: **A

**Nickname:** Saku, Kinomoto (Say thanks to Syaoran for that!)

**Favourite colour: **Pink and white

**Favourite subject: **P.E. and Music

**Least favourite subject: **Mathematics and history

**Crush: **Yukito Tsukishiro

**Famous line: **HOE! (**A/N: ** Translation in English, 'oh no!'.)

---

**Name: **Yukito Tsukishiro

**Origin: **Tomoeda, Japan

**Birthday: **December 25

**Age: **23 (**A/N: **In University of Tomoeda because he's taken an extra course, just like Touya.)

**Blood Type: **AB

**Nickname: **Yuki, Snow-Rabbit, Yue

**Favourite colour: **White

**Favourite subject: **Math

**Least favourite subject: **None

**Crush: **None yet…

**Famous line: **I'm hungry already.

---

**Name: **Eriol Hiiragizawa

**Origin: **England, United Kingdom

**Birthday: **March 23

**Age: **16

**Blood Type: **AB

**Nickname: **Eli Moon

**Favourite colour: **Black

**Favourite subject: **All

**Least favourite subject: **None

**Crush: **Tomoyo Daidouji

**Famous line: **… my cute little descendant.

**---**

**Name: **Tomoyo Daidouji

**Origin: **Tomoeda, Japan

**Birthday: **September 3

**Age: **16

**Blood Type: **AB

**Nickname: **Tomo

**Favourite colour: **Beige and white

**Favourite subject: **Music and Japanese

**Least favourite subject: **None

**Crush: **I can only make a vague figure of blue hair … with glasses …

**Famous line: **KAWAII!

**-**

Anyways, please continue to read and review! I'll be typing it longer next time- wish me luck! (And also Sakura, see how badly Li just ruined her reputation. If anyone is wondering about why Li had said 'I'm her stepbrother', then read the next chapter, I'll be answering that question!)


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for so long! Here's my apology chapter, and the reason was, I was at district for my school as a representative of running long jump, plus tomorrow's going to be the biggest day of my life when I have the longest most filthiest exam of all- E.Q.A.O.! Funny about all your bewilderments when Li said what he had said before, you'll find out the truth in this chapter. Thank you reviewers: _Misunderstandings_, _Pink Fire101_, _Tears-of-redemption_, _DMPMG_, _Sakura Panda63_, _Singing Fool_, _Ninapie95_, _Pdrnjm_, and _Fallen from the sky_.

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Summary:** (Based on Devil Beside You and also with a twist of the Prince and Me) Manipulated by one of Tomoeda High's secret royalty hotshot, Sakura Kinomoto continues a path of more than misery- but of a pained truth when she's stuck between her realities.

**Chapter 6:** Some Say

_Think before you make up your mind,  
You don't seem to realize-  
I can do this on my own,  
And if I fall I'll take it all-  
It's so easy after all._

_- Sum 41_

-

"_Li Syaoran, soon to be Sakura's… stepbrother."_

"_WHAT?!"_

…

"Its no big deal, no need to get all psyched up about it, Kinomoto." Li smirked evilly, as my face cracked up into an awful disgusted face. His own was twisted in a sly and manipulative smirk of his. My fists balled and wanted to swung it and punch Li with a sickening crack on his nose! Too sad though, I had to give Yukito a good impression. I huffed instead.

"No words to say, sister?" He taunted.

I was just about to lose a nerve, until Yukito finally blinked and cheerfully interrupted my drama. "Well, hello Sakura's stepbrother. I'm Yukito Tsukishiro, Sakura's older brother's best friend. I've known Sakura for quite a while." Yukito continued, "err… well, I've got to go now. Library calls. I'm meeting Touya." Waving a good bye, he disappeared after a corner.

Turning at Syaoran, I gritted my teeth at him, "So what are you going to gain from this, you manipulative scheming hunk of-!"

The boy disrupted my insult with a cheesy line, "Hunk? I know I'm hot, but I didn't know I was a hunk to a girl I've been messing around lately." He pulled a slung-over knapsack on his shoulder blades, and began stalking away, with me seething at him, trying to burn a hole at his back with my eyes.

"Oh yeah, Kinomoto."

I froze, and looked at the disgusting brat turning his head with a devilish and delicious (wait, what the hell?) signature smile, "Better hurry up and pick up your books stepsister, because the bell-" the bell rang just in time "- has rung." Then with a turn of his head, he skidded across the hall, acting as if he owned Tomoeda High.

I swear, my hands were balled up into fists; my nerves were threatening to pop. "DAMN YOU LI!" I was confused, upset, angry, disturbed- and most of all; the worse treacherous vengeful thing Li had ever done to me- I was late.

-

I was supposedly hurrying over to the store called: _Gourmet Tomoeda/Twin Bells_- the corner superstore in which Maki Matsumoto was the owner of, after expanding her gift shop into a shop that sold snacks to high school students. There I was, trying to not look at the face of Maki as I handed her my items down the machine. I grinded my teeth at the thought of Li Syaoran.

/**Flash Black**/

_I tried dashing out the door as I felt someone grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me down my chair, Tomoyo looked at me worriedly as I nodded an "Okay" and signalled her out the door. My eye twitched as I already knew who was my hostility challenger, none other than- _Takashi Yamazaki.

"_I'm sorry Kinomoto, but I don't remember telling you to leave." Li said pompously, gesturing to Yamazaki to let me go._

_I turned around and sneered, "Well sorry Li,_ I_ don't remember telling you that you could boss me around!"_

"_Permission granted." Clow said beside the boy in front of me, "Life's quite hard, isn't it Sakura? Why don't you let Syaoran finish his wish with you." He gave a sincere smile at me that made me wanted to puke at his face and dirty his perfect shiny glasses, his perfect shiny shoes, and perfect crisp clothes._

_Turning to Li, the boy retorted, "I'm hungry Kinomoto," he drawled lazily, "and since you're my manipulative slave- I want some…. Sushi … dim sum …"_

/(I began to wait for Maki to continue beep in my items of food.)/

"… _Custard tart … ice cream … beer …"_

/(I gritted my teeth.)/

"… _Oh, and anything you want to buy and eat, just buy it for me."_

/**End of Flash Back**/

I would've cried when I went to pick up one of my favourite snacks, but I dropped it determinedly when I remembered whom I worked for. "Me." I chanted agreeably and firmly as I began picking up the kind of foods I hated.

"You sure you'll choose this, Sakura? You always chose-" Maki offered as I shook my head, "It's okay."

I continued my way towards the school until I reached the stairs, climbing up with a sack of heavy snacks, I vividly thought of ways to kill Li. Just then, I tripped over someone's foot. I rushed up to pick up the food when I realized who had tripped me purposely, Li Meilin.

"Oh, hi." She scoffed, "I didn't see your big head coming this way. I didn't mean to dirty my foot." She continued, "I'm telling you Kinomoto, stay away from Prince."

I laughed, "Prince of what, Prince of Pettiness?"

Her nose flared, (I began wondering if she was related to a dog or a pig for her nose) until she pushed me down on the floor again, "Watch for your scoffing, Kinomoto, because I can personally _make sure_ you stop breathing." Her hair was tied in a thick braid and she was in voile pleated dress- which was quite unusual as an attire to go to school, her arms came up and in her hand was a bring pink lighter.

I breathed heavily, "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make you remember, to stop harassing my Prince. You _know_ he's too good for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, it's all his fault. He threatened me with my letter." I covered my mouth instantly; I began backing up slowly and began to pick up my bag, carefully trying to stay away from the topic that my big mouth had just spilt out!

Her eyes flashed, "What letter?"

"The letters L – E – A – V – E – M – E – B – E." I said, "spelling: leave, me, be."

She closed her eyes, and she reopened them, "I _know _what that means, Kinomoto." She scorned, "but I think you're getting a bit touchy on that subject." She smiled devilishly, reminding me of Li- but then again, they _are_ related. "Let's go further more, shall we?"

"N-no, I think I need t-to go now."

"Hold on, I forgot to give you a present that would do nicely in your hair." She lit the lighter and stepped closer towards me. I was going to scream until my hero, _my _prince, my knight in shinning armour on a horse, my crush! Came down on the stairs and spotted Meilin with a lighter walking towards me. Quietly, my head was praising: _Yukito's my hero!_

Yukito looked up, "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Meilin's threatening eyes seemed to peel off as she smiled brightly, "Cigarettes are bad for you, remember that Sakura!" She nodded cheerfully in acknowledgement at Yukito and she gave one hidden disgusted look at me, and she strutted out the path.

"…"

"Who is she?" Yukito beamed at me, looking oblivious at the state she had gotten me at, he then knelt down and helped me pick up the grocery bags, "Gee Sakura, I know _I_ ate a lot, but I didn't realize you did too, look at all these snacks!"

I sweat-dropped, "Err… right, thanks Yukito. That girl's not really a nice girl; don't be fooled with her lie. What are you doing here?"

"… Well, Touya and I wanted to come and pick you up so we could go eat a few sundaes- my treat. You up for it?"

"Me? Sure!" I answered optimistically.

Yukito nodded, "Great… but I heard some guy's using you as some sort of girl who run errands for him."

…

I nodded.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Sakura." Encouraged Yukito, handing me the bags, "It's better if you listened to yourself then some other boy whose rich and loved by girls- does that include you?" The boy teased, looking at me with an amused but bemused stare of his.

"Hell no!" I shouted, a little bit too seriously.

"Great, well, here you go. I'll see you down the stairs at 5?"

"Okay."

Watching him striding down the stairs, I sighed happily. Suddenly filled with inspiration to get Li off of my ass, I stomped all the way towards the central part of Tomoeda High known as the Outdoor Cafeteria. I saw Yamazaki and Clow in a deep conversation about Nigerians believing in good fortunes with wooden sticks, Eriol reading on a novel about magic, and Li in his usual state of slackness as he laid on the grass and a heavy book on his face.

The 3 boys stopped to see me clomping all my way towards the sleepy Li and dropped his food with an instant letter going.

"What the hell's that?" Demanded Li.

"Your face if you continue your nonsense with me!" I shouted angrily, "Your disrupting nature around my calm situations! Your ugliness and gigantic ego fitting their gigantic face in front of _my_ business! Here's your food!"

He stared at the crushed custard tarts, "I don't eat crushed food."

"Well get used to if you bother me again, but it'll be a crushed face instead!" I yelled at his face, ignoring and careless if I spat on his face or not, "I'm not your manipulative slave if you like it or not." I trudged away, suddenly proud that I had gotten rid of this demon.

… Or not.

---

"Dude, you're not really going to eat that are you?" Yamazaki asked curiously, as he watched me pick up the broken tart.

I didn't answer him, and I stuffed it in my mouth, glaring at Sakura's sudden courage. Suddenly, an idea struck me. Of course, my head has enough brilliance to think of a plan almost immediately when she tries to twist her way out of my hands.

-

**A/N: **Here you go! Like I said, I'm sorry for such a long due time between these chapters, it's because I have track and field, so wish me luck when I enter in semi-finals! Hope you're curious about anything in the chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **Thank you to the numerous amounts of reviewing! I'm extremely happy you're interested with Li's latest plant of manipulation against Sakura, well, here's a tip- if you watched _Devil Beside You_, you should know what's coming next…. Hope you won't be disappointed with whatever I give you the following chapters! Thank you to: _s&s4eva_, _Pink Fire101_, _ninapie95_, _sailor alpha tomboy_, _Talon – Wings and a pulse_, _TheHeart14_, _Xweetok_, _tears-of-redemption_, _cherwolf_, _S A A – K U N_, _blackroseposeur_, and _DMPMG_!

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Summary:** (Based on Devil Beside You) Manipulated by one of Tomoeda High's secret royalty (a.k.a. Prince of China) hotshot, Sakura Kinomoto is stuck with the world's most ignorant and obnoxious boy who has more of a soft side than you would think…

**Chapter 6:** Shut Up

_You think you know-_

_What everyone needs,_

_You always take time-_

_To criticize me._

_- Simple Plan_

-

_My head has enough brilliance to think of a plan almost immediately when she tries to twist her way out of my hands._

…

My stomach felt a bit queasy after eating the broken custard after a few days when Kinomoto confirmed that she didn't give a damn about the love letter she had written to Yukito Tsukishiro… something like that. She actually told me a bit more politely and without the 'damn' part.

I was apparently lying down on the whole 7th floor on the spiral staircase of Tomoeda High as if I owned it and Eriol suddenly plopped down in front of me on the 8th floor, "Syaoran? Are you sleeping or what?" He peered his whole shiny hair (which could blind your eyes if it reflected the right amount of light) at my face until I turned over and almost fell down the 7 steps because of the cleanness and shininess of it.

"I'm not dead." I could only say, before my hand found it's way to my stomach, "That Kinomoto's going to pay a hell of a price for giving me a nausea-attack with my stomach…."

"According to what I have remembered ever so clearly before," Clow snickered at the bottom of the stairs when he caught sight of us two chatting, "it was your fault for eating that broken custard in the first place. Has anyone seen Yamazaki? I haven't seen him after the whole 'dumping' incident between you and Sakura."

I wanted to kick his ass right there and then … but we were at the middle of a _staircase_ so I gave up on that idea.

"I was reading up on some facts about the insignificant ceremonies when a girlfriend would break up with her mate between iguanas online, I wonder if you and Sakura is supposed to have the same kind of ritual too." The very same boy Clow mentioned about popped above the staircase, I was getting a bit dizzy when I had to concentrate with Clow below me, Eriol beside me, and Yamazaki above me while I have to face all of them at one time when I'm speaking.

"Very funny _Zachary_." I snarled, "but a Prince of China like _me_ can't go date with a low commoner like her." _But my mother _is_ working with… never mind_. I thought, quickly retracing back to how pissed I was towards Yamazaki about the whole iguana thing, "and did I mention I'm not an iguana? Unlike that stupid Kinomoto."

Just when I called Sakura a stupid iguana, I caught sight of her turning red with anger as she passed by me with a whole group of students that came stampeding down the stairs.

Whatever.

"Next class starts- P.E." Clow expertly recited, as the bell rang and we stalked towards the locker room, knowing very well that we wouldn't be called in as late or absent because no other teacher would dare to contradict a future king of almost half of Asia.

"When's the next university basketball game?" I enquired to Eriol, who stopped by when Yamazaki and Clow left first.

"Err… I think right after Physical Education." Eriol answered, before looking at me with an amused face and still shiny and clean hair, "What? You thinking about watching the hotshot Yukito Tsukishiro (a.k.a. your older clone)'s game?"

I smirked mischievously and responded, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

---

"Let's go shopping Sakura," Tomoyo suggested, seeing my face practically a Sakura blossom pink after I had overheard the newest insult Li had just said to me, "We can do something with your hair and face at the Beauty Salon and Spa, but there's nothing exactly wrong with it…" Tomoyo chimed in, which made me even more ticked off. How would you feel if your best friend decides to cheer up by bring you into a comfortable place AND THEN INSULT YOU?!

I wouldn't feel really happy.

"It's okay Tomoyo." I insisted, eager to get home to take a hot bath. It's been days Syaoran has talked to me, so it's a wonder why he would talk about me all of a sudden at the hall.

… Not that I care …

Okay, maybe, I really DO care.

"Are you sure Sakura? Because I can pay for all the clothes that you want!" My cousin sang, and suddenly scrunched her nose pompously in a manner that I would tease about, "but then again, why should I buy you clothes when I can design clothes for you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Tomoyo Daidouji rolled her eyes and ruffled her blueprinted _Daidouji Designs_ beige trapeze dress especially made to suit her. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you Sakura!" She persisted, "Where's the little menace that changed my sweet Sakura? I'm going to give it a piece of my mind!"

Sometimes, when my friends are determined, it scares me.

"Err… somewhere chatting with your future boyfriend." I waggled my eyebrows, and giggled when I saw Tomoyo twisted around classily and stared at me bewilderedly.

"Since when did I have a boyfriend?" She demanded, before waving to a fellow choir member who just passed by and acknowledged Tomoyo.

I hid a laugh under my hand, "Well, I think I'll go find Yukito- he's probably at a basketball game or soccer practice right now, and then a basketball game right after class- I don't want to go miss any of his sports game. You coming?" I gestured at Tomoyo, who was still looking bemused at everything I had just said because she was still thinking about the remark I had answered to her while she steamed on and off about my mood changer. I stalked on anyway, without her reply.

"A _boyfriend_?" Tomoyo pounded to herself, before shrugging and followed Sakura, "Come back my model!"

-

"He is _so_ dreamy…" I sighed, pulling my hands to the either side of my face and staring at Yukito in his uniform- red printed shorts and sleeveless shirt with his last name, number, and school imprinted on the tee. His hair was gorgeous in the shaft of sunlight – his eyelashes so long– his strong arms bouncing the disgusting grimy and sweaty basketball – his face was milky and was embroidered with mirth…

Ew, what am I? A poet?

_Slap._

"Owwwwww---" I cried, when I realized and felt that someone had slapped the hands on my face and looked up to see this intruder of my beautiful orally created poem (I AM NEVER EVER GOING TO BECOME A POET!!) and noticed it was actually Naoko Yanagisawa (Nikki) with Chiharu Mihara (Chelsea) and Rika Sasaki (Rita) smiling cheerfully right after practice ended.

"Hi!" Naoko greeted, "I was wondering where the aliens had taken you!"

"Aliens? What aliens?!" Jumping up with an obvious non-enthusiastic emotion, which was quickly overcome with pathetic anger as Nikki chortled her way through my drastic dramatic reaction. "I mean, aliens are filthy green creatures that I will never ever _let _them touch me in their lives!"

The whistle suddenly blew shrilly and everyone looked at the referee anxiously at the sudden shock from the peaceful state (if you had ignored my latest drama a few seconds ago), "May I have the two teams on either side of the court please?"

We watched Yukito positioned himself as the Center point guard (that was the best and quirkiest job at the spot in basketball) and looked gleefully at his opponent who shrivelled intimidated at the awkward approach of this happy monster. "Wish you the best of luck." I could read-lip Yukito saying as the opponent backed away and grunted in response.

The whistle blew, and the game was on.

The doors flew open at the group (Chelsea, Nikki, Rita, me, and newcomer Tomoyo) saw the worse group I had just infuriated at- Li Syaoran and his gang..

"Ugh, the big bad wolf is coming their way." I groaned, as I pushed my way to the other side of the team- the farthest position away from the smirking group as possible. The group ignored us or didn't see us and stopped at the entrance to watch the game.

I sighed with relief, I hope they didn't see me.

---

After the game was over (120 to 70 with Tomoeda University's win), I headed my way over to the sweating Yukito who was panting and grinned at Kinomoto who came over with a bottle of spring water in hand. "You." Sakura narrowed her eyes at me.

"Me." I smiled at her.

"Err… Yukito?" The rabbit boy laughed hesitantly, and nodded at me respectfully, "Hey Sakura's stepbrother."

"I was just wondering, with Sakura's benefit…" I began, looking at Sakura as I knew that she realized I was making my plan of destruction to the downfall of Yukito Tsukishiro- a.k.a., the Long Live Basketball Emperor, who will live no longer with me on the way.

---

**A/N: **Gee! This is a June 30 (a Canada Day present to everyone before July the 1st) and I hoped you enjoy the chapter! This is a sort of cliff hanger by the way, so I hope you keep on reading the next chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **The first review I received was from an anonymous by the name of _babyblossom_, saying that I was a thief about 'stealing' the plotline of Devil Beside You. Thank you for reviewing –first of all-, and I did not 'steal' the plotline, I have written down in the summary of the first chapter and the chapters after that… that the story is based on Devil Beside You, and if you're still not pleased- I even added a DISCLAIMER in the chapters. The reason why I did not added (Based on Devil Beside You) is because a _lot_ of people reading this fiction and its summary have no clue what _Devil Beside You_ is, so I still added _inside _the chapters. And I don't like using a lot of space too. ')

_Anyways_, back to a happier note from the author of the fiction.

Thank you reviewers… _tears-of-redemption_, _sailor alpha tomboy_, _Luvia_, _Sakura Panda63_, _Singing Fool_, _TheHeart14_, _tinkerbell795_, _Sourer Kisses_, and _DMPMG_! I'm sorry for making last chapter's paragraph a bit confusing but that was because I was in a bit of a rush. I haven't updated for the past month is because I was apparently on vacation in Hong Kong! Did I not tell you I was born there? ) Hope you enjoy and understand this chapter!

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Disclaimer: **Courtesy of anonymous reviewer: _babyblossom_, READ THE FOLLOWING SUMMARY FIRST FEW LINES IN THE CHAPTERS. IT IS BASED ON DEVIL BESIDE YOU. I DID NOT 'STEAL' IT. And to prove it, I added a disclaimer. ) Oh yeah, I don't own Devil Beside You or Card Captor Sakura.

**Summary:** (Based on Devil Beside You) Manipulated by one of Tomoeda High's secret royalty (a.k.a. Prince of China) hotshot, Sakura Kinomoto is stuck with the world's most ignorant and obnoxious boy who has more of a soft side than you would think…

**Chapter 8: **Mr. Brightside

_It started out with a kiss,  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._

_- The Killers_

-

… _I was making my plan of destruction to the downfall of Yukito Tsukishiro- a.k.a., the Long Live Basketball Emperor, who will live no longer with me on the way._

"…If you would like to play a game of basketball one day?" I asked finally, making the whole gymnasium suddenly quiet. The whole rush of silence swept the crowd as all the cheerers stopped to see me who dares to challenge the Long Lived Basketball Emperor into a basketball match. "Let's say… the day after tomorrow right here at 4:00 PM, okay?"

Blinking without emotion but shock in his eyes, Yukito gave a relaxed, "Sure thing Syaoran, any rules?"

Sakura gapped as I gave the older boy a gorgeous signature smirk that made all the girls swoon and responded for the annoying manipulative snake, "Don't listen to him! He's probably going to use this to blackmail you somehow!"

Tsukishiro turned his attention to Sakura, "Blackmail?"

"My dear stepsister says how responsible and good university student, I don't think I'll have anything to blackmail you with- besides, this is a friendly game, am I right? All right, on with the rules. The whole basketball team against Reed, Takaishi, Eriol, and me. No big deal with the numbering people thing." I waved the thing off, and gave an expectant grin at the rabbit boy, "You on?"

Smiling uncertainly at this boy's intentions, Yukito shook my hands. The game of indirect manipulation is on.

---

I tackled the bath instantly when I got back into the penthouse before Tomoyo Daidouji could trap me in the kitchen to help her swipe suds in the sink while she cook her dinner, and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. Sliding into my room to retrieve my ribbed tank top and shorts before letting my second cousin can catch me to force me to do chores, I gave an inward groan as Tomoyo's merry voice sang, "Oh Sakura, can you help me clean the sink?"

I closed my eyes and gave a hidden scowl before answering with another gleeful tone of mine's: "I'll be there in a second!"

I entered our green-apple coloured kitchen with a false smile and questioned the humming girl still clad in floral-printed skirt and ruffled empire shirt, "So what're you dishing up tonight?"

"New York City steak with side mash potato and chicken salad with ice wine." Tomoyo announced, before tying on a frilly apron and heading for our gigantic filled fridge Tomoyo had once bought from a shop bonus for the longest bill ever in the groceries store.

"What's the occasion?" Sakura joked, before filling the sink with numerous amounts of soap without hesitation- that was the only fun of washing the always-sparkling and stainless sink that was hardly ever junked with dirty dishes every before ever since Tomoyo practically lived 24/7 with it. "I mean I'm not complaining- you don't need to change tonight's menu with my remark."

Tomoyo's eyes shone so brightly it hurt Sakura's eyes, "I have a date with Eriol tonight!"

"Then what's with the big dinner without you attending the meal?"

The second cousin laughed that sounded identically like a cheerful tone from the grand piano that wasted not even an eighth of the vast living room in Tomoyo and Sakura's penthouse. "Didn't I mention? I'm treating him with dinner at our place at 7:00!"

"Huh? Wouldn't I just ruin your date?" The auburn-haired girl asked bemusedly, as she turned to face her cousin, "I mean- wouldn't the date between you and Eriol supposedly alone and romantic with candles and stuff? I mean, those _are_ the kind of stuff you guys enjoys right? Romance?"

Batting her eyelashes as normally as Meilin had done towards Syaoran, Tomoyo answered, "Yes it is, I invited him right before the basketball game between Tomoeda University and the other school, so that was why I wasn't available with you, you see. I got the courage! And Eriol went all pink and stuff and his glasses kept sliding off when he got embarrassed and answered me with a stutter of 'yes'! Sigh…"

"…So what's this got to do with me?"

"_Well_, Eriol is bringing in Li too."

…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Calm _down_ Sakura," Tomoyo giggled as she took out 4 steak-packs from the freezer and left them on the counter to thaw while she glanced at me, "he insisted to bring along Syaoran since Syaoran normally doesn't cook food. Plus he's real hectic in a kitchen, so Eriol does all the cooking. Li would die without food for dinner, so I allowed his best friend to join in the dinner."

"I'M NOT LETTING THAT PRAT STEPPING ON ANYWHERE IN THIS PENTHOUSE!"

The infuriating and joyful cousin continued to smile as she pulled out a pan and began adding steaks and virgin oil with a mixture of a wonderful smelling sauce into it, "Too late, we have exactly 2 and a half hours to cook up the steak, salad, and mash potatoes, would you also help me back a chocolate cake for desert? I'm rather on tight schedule."

Sakura moaned as she pouted, realizing that she must cook something for the pompous git who would be stepping into her home within 3 hours, "Oh alright, just for your sake Tomoyo- and for the steak's too."

"Wonderful, I've already designed and tailored our outfits tonight… hmm…. What's the sound?" Tomoyo paused to listen to the sound of rushing water.

"Oh, that's just the tub, I'm filling it up for my ba- oh my God! The tub!" Sakura darted out of the kitchen at once to rescue the bathroom before it flooded with the water and bubbles.

-

The chocolate cake was fun to make, I ended up skipping the bath for the time _after_ the stressful dinner that was coming up. Now, instead of my hands in bubbles, they are now clutching a wooden spoon, mixing the dark batter together. Then I pushed the pan into the oven. I didn't put much effort into it at all, considering the fact that I didn't like cooking for my rival.

The steaks were perfect and still on the pan, so they would still be warm when our guest and enemy arrives. Tomoyo was still clattering around utensils while she mixed up a well-known and healthy chicken salad. I busied myself with the satisfaction of mashing the potatoes with a masher, and laughed while I watched Tomoyo freaking out every time when a single noise sounded, making her think it was the doorbell and she wasn't finished making the course yet.

It was finally over when I had added whip cream and chocolate pieces on top and around the cake, and sighed in relief when I had realized that the dinner was finished. Tomoyo rushed me into my room and handed me a pink ribbed yoke sweater dress (**A/N: **Visit: h t t p / w w w . g a p . c o m / b r o w s e / p r o d u c t . d o ? c I d 1 3 6 5 8 & p i d 4 8 0 2 8 6 for the dress! Just imagine it pink, and without spaces in the URL.)

"Aww… can't I just stick with my pyjamas?" I complained, taking the dress pleadingly.

"Nope, if I have to wear my long paisley-printed dress, then you have to wear a dress too."

_Ding-dong_.

"Oh crap! That's them!"

---

The door opened and I saw a familiar face- Tomoyo Daidouji smiling pleasantly, "Good evening." She beamed as she Eriol dressed in black pants, a collared shirt and casual blazer gave her a bunch of tulips that he picked out at the last minute- almost making us late to his date.

"Li," another recognizable woman greeted me quite icily as I smirked, "hello Kinomoto."

---

I groaned, why did Li had to look so damn gorgeous in those dark washed trouser jeans and a thermal shirt? Damn, even if he wears a clown suit he'll _still _look hot! Wait, what am I saying Sakura Kinomoto?! Get the hang of yourself!

---

"I hope Eriol didn't make you wait," I teased indirectly of Eriol towards Daidouji, "You have a nice home."

"Thank you," Tomoyo agreed, and pulled Eriol into the kitchen for whatever they do, leaving Sakura and I alone with an awkward silence in the living room, waiting for dinner to arrive.

I paused to look at Sakura's attire. She was blushing when she noticed I was looking at her, and I turn away as quickly as possible. This girl's looking finer everyday…

"You _do_ realize you're not welcome at _my_ home, Li." Sakura finally spoke up, dropping onto one of their fine Corinthian leather sofas, "and I would absolutely make you feel that way too. By the end of this dinner, you would realize that you're nothing more but a scum, a low levelled scum! That's what you are!" She passionately cried out at me.

"You're right, I'll finally realize that I am a low levelled but gorgeous looking scum." I joked, as I stepped closer to Sakura and looked down until I faced her- only a few millimetres away from her face.

"Stay the hell away from me."

"Nah, I need your support when I kick your crush's ass in basketball." I said, before brushing his lips on Sakura's and stood up instantly, looking Sakura's concentrate off quite unexpectedly, then I winked with my signature smile and headed towards the kitchen to break up the most likely smooching couple in the kitchen to knock them back to reality with two other hungry people in the living room.

-

I watched Sakura fighting her inner demons during dinner… I knew she was thinking about that light kiss I gave her just before dinner…

---

**A/N:** Yes! Finally done a chapter! Sorry if it doesn't make sense but I can't concentrate enough with my jetlag, I hope you understood it and ignore the fact that this is a short chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **Please visit my newly edited website- **www.initialjs.tk**! I will add new pictures of Stereotypical into it and will also add different number of pictures of the fictions. I am very glad that the reviewers are pleased that Li Syaoran has FINALLY kissed Sakura in the frigging 8TH CHAPTER OF THE STORY! That makes me feel so much better after I have given Li the blessing to give Sakura a kiss- even if it was a light brush on the lips. Sigh…

Okay, back to the reviewers… sorry there, I kind of fell back and dazed about my triumphs and not your dedications to the fiction. )

Thank to: _tears-of-redemption_, _DMPMG_, _Singing Fool_, and _TheHeart14_. Not as much as reviews this chapter but I don't blame you because it is summer vacation- I haven't updated for a long time either because I was enjoying the reading instead of the writing.

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Disclaimer: **Bah, not mine…. I will _not_ continue with this nonsense! I don't need a damned disclaimer! I know very well it's not mine!!! I got to calm down, D. I cannot let the fact that Card Captor Sakura or Devil Beside You is mine. )

**Summary:** (Based on Devil Beside You) Manipulated by one of Tomoeda High's secret royalty (a.k.a. Prince of China) hotshot, Sakura Kinomoto is stuck with the world's most ignorant and obnoxious boy who has more of a soft side than you would think…

**Chapter 9: **Stronger

N- n- now th- that don't kill me-  
Can only make me stronger,  
I need you to hurry up now-  
Cause I can't wait much longer.

- Kayne West

---

…_I knew she was thinking about that light kiss I gave her just before dinner…_

I knew Sakura Kinomoto couldn't resist my charms.

---

Throughout dinner, some sort of weird déjà vu of Li's light kiss replayed itself over and over again. His lips were soft and I felt this small spark of passion that flamed when his lips made the slightest contact with mine- wait, what kind of _shit_ am I saying?! I mean, Li Syaoran- infamous school varsity _womanizer_ was haunting my brain? The total _ass_ that dared to challenge my _crush_ to a basketball match the day after tomorrow?!! But you got to admit, he did look like _hunk_…

I watched Eriol and Tomoyo flirt aimlessly and watching my best friend giggle. I had to resist the action to looking underneath the table just to see if Eriol was playing footsie with Tomoyo.

"Excuse me." I quickly said, standing up and accidentally knocked my spoon over. I just couldn't stand the giddiness between the two lovebirds and the smirking hunk of haughtiness in front of me. Pushing into our penthouse's washroom, I sat down on the overturned toilet seat and moaned with a frustrated sigh. "Damn Li for his soft and warm lips!"

"So that was what you were thinking during the whole dinner time?" A deep growl spoke, and I turned my attention to a certain brunette boy glancing at me.

---

Watching Kinomoto dizzily stood up and knocking over her cutlery utensil, I excused myself not long after the auburn-haired girl had done so. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't even question me, I had enough of Eriol's bad aim- he had rubbed his foot against my leg instead of his precious amethyst-eyed girlfriend. Gritting my teeth, I heard the door on the left closed.

I paused and leant in.

"_Damn Li for his soft and warm lips_!"

I decided to make an appearance right after her sentence. "So that was what you were thinking during the whole dinner time?" I asked, not even bothering to knock. I smirked my signature smile as I watched Sakura turned to me quickly.

The auburn-haired beauty flushed a brilliant shade of red and said hotly, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock before you come in?" She stood up.

"Didn't your mother teach you to _lock__after_ you come in?"

"Well for your information, my mother _died_- so what gives you the damned right to talk about my mother like that? Maybe you haven't learned any manners from Mrs. Li- haven't you? What kind of mother wouldn't teach you any behaviour?" Sakura shouted in my face, her fists clutched up as if it could lose a nerve any moment, her face was turning into a dark shade of pink.

"Hypocrite." I noted amusedly, _my mother's the one that's the Dowager Queen of China- the one that you're insulting right now_.

Sakura huffed and turned on the tap, "I might as well get out since you have to –use- it, nice talking to you." She turned and slammed the door.

I leant back, knowing she would come back in any moment.

…

Moments later, the fiery spitball reopened the door and walked in, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Thought you didn't want to be in here with me Kinomoto." I said, making Sakura turn redder.

"Eriol and Tomoyo's heavily making out at the dining/living room, and she locked all the rooms except the washroom before you came so I couldn't escape from her clutches- and she doesn't let me go into the kitchen without her supervision. She's scared I might get burned. Who does she think I am? Some sort of feisty child?" Sakura demanded, her arms crossed to make her look exactly like one.

I grinned, "Actually, I like feisty people- makes the chasing game a lot harder." I breathed my face once again looming closer to hers, "And people say the longer you wait, the better the reward becomes."

My victim was clutching onto the sides of the counter sharply, noticing that I was inches away from her lips, before she came back to her senses and she kneed my groin.

I groaned and stumbled back, "What was that for?"

"For you and your intoxicating little mouth!" The girl shouted, before pushing me out the door- slamming it in my face, making the figurines in the room of the busy couple rattle. I twisted behind to see that Eli and Madison were still active.

I punched the washroom door loudly, "Open up! It's disgusting having the snogging couple on display in front of me! Open the damned door up Kinomoto!"

"NO!"

---

"So he _kissed_ you?" Tomoyo whispered with a hush tone, and giggled when I refused to answer her. I gave her a pointed look, something between a mixture of disappoint and disgust, and tried to hide the emotion of feeling dreamy.

Though the lips tasted good- I could feel the tang of a creamy and foamy coffee on his lips even if it was just a light brush. And although Syaoran was an ass, that memory of the kiss melted away that anger that he had given me about the 'chasing game' and 'the longer the wait the better it is'.

It was one more day until the Big Game. I was apparently dressed in Tomoyo's self-design boot cut jeans and a fuchsia coloured Raglan poet top. Tomoyo had dubbed me as The-One-Almost-With-A-Boyfriend girl, but I had dubbed myself as Love-Struck-'Cause-Of-The-Lips girl. You know I still regret even _talking_ to that womanizing jerk the second he stepped into our penthouse.

It took Tomoyo and I hours to agree on whether or not to clean the whole apartment.

I wanted to wash away and disinfect the germs Li had given my home, but Tomoyo had wanted to keep the familiar smell of Eriol in the living room- the smell of freshly brewed coffee, a hint of light, _light_, cigarettes, and a dash of apple from the shampoo he uses.

I wondered what Li smelled like?

The leathery smell from his rally car, a small spice of apple cider and nutmeg, and the fruity soap lingering in the washroom.

That night I had debated whether or not if I should spray the refresh liquid to kill the sweet smelling aroma in our beautiful classy washroom.

… Yeah, I refreshed the washroom.

Giving the washroom a much less humid smell of an inspiring crisp cold lemon zesty tang flying around. To say the truth, I kind of missed that humid scent Li had left of in that night.

But no way in hell would I let Li get to me!

Although his lips were fine, really fine.

"Sakura? Are you still there? It's time for class." Tomoyo caught my attention by waving her purse in the air in front of my face.

"Huh?" I bemusedly followed my best friend into a nearby classroom for class to start, waiting for the sensei to walk into the classroom and begin the same old boring subject about math.

I had not noticed a pair of eyes following me.

---

**A/N: **I am so,_ so_ sorry for confused readers! When the scene changing lines (- and ---) pops out, they have a different meaning. One line (-) means the same point of view of the character, and three lines (---) means different point of view. I'm sorry if I suddenly wrote 3rd character, that's because I am quite confused myself. I am also sorry if this chapter's a tad bit short, but I am busy and I am also rushing this. The next chapter is the BIG GAME between Li and Yukito! Who will win??


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **My story's heading out to soon to be 100 reviews in 10 chapters—big news record for me! Thank you to all the reviewers and all the supporters following Li and Yukito's fan club and campaign-to-win at the basketball competition this chapter. Since I have apparently nothing to do except for a pounding headache, I'll answer all your reviews in gratitude and please keep on reviewing until I hit my 100's mark. D

_Sailor alpha tomboy_: I'm going on and I think I'll end this story on December- I hope I really finish out the plotline that I'm working on. I have this story loosely based on Devil Beside You (change reference below) and I'll be making a different ending. So please keep on reading and reviewing!

_Cherry Akira Li_: Yes, I know, I get a lot out of my reviewers. )

_Tears-of-redemption_: Eh? Really? I have my mind already stuck to the winner and there's no way am I going to change my mind now. You are also lucky I'm only _loosely_ based on Devil Beside You, or else you'll already know who wins or not.

_Xyriile_: Thank you! I'm sure you were planning to type more since you said 'Nice one' but it's okay. Please enjoy this chapter!

_-Kori Kage Tenshi-_: Does this chapter updated today known as 'ASAP'? I hope it is, hope you enjoy it! .

_WhenItAllFallsApart93_: Did you get that penname from The Veronica's _When It All Falls Apart _song? If you did- cool! I like that song also, and thanks for your compliment about the story

_Singing Fool_: I love all the reviews you give me! Please keep on encouraging me to continue my story! P

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my sneakers. My _Nike_ sneakers.

**Summary:** (Loosely based on Devil Beside You) Manipulated by one of Tomoeda High's secret royalty (a.k.a. Prince of China) hotshot, Sakura Kinomoto is stuck with the world's most ignorant and obnoxious boy who has more of a soft side than you would think…

**Chapter** **10: **Walk Away

_  
I'm looking for attention-  
Not another question,  
Should you stay or should you go?_

_- Kelly Clarkson_

**---**

_I had not noticed a pair of eyes following me._

Today was the day! Saturday! No school! Basketball game!!

I grinned when I kneeled over on my bed gleefully in pink pyjama shorts and tank and fell back. Today was the day where my crush can prove his greatness against my nemesis whom I had received a disgusting, horrible, nauseating, appalling, appealing, delicious, luscious kiss from! – Wait; did I just said that the smooch given from Li was bad to good again? I'm horrible!

… I feel like I had betrayed Yukito by kissing Li Syaoran …

I could smell waffle scent squeezing through the cracks underneath my door and into my bedroom and I heard a sizzle on the pan- Tomoyo wasn't microwaving and then toasting the waffles like how everyone always did… but it was a frozen waffle fried on the pan… I was dreaming about waffles and Tomoyo's cooking again.

I stretched and fell off my bed, making a loud –BAM!- sort of sound, Tomoyo slammed my door open with a cheerful smile on her face and greeted with her melodic voice, "Good morning Sakura! Had a nice sleep? I'm making waffles." Then she stepped out of my room and closed the door softly so I could change.

Grabbing another pink tee and grey exercise pants, I comfortably waltzed to the washroom and did all my necessary stuff there.

Right after I finished rubbing my face dry, I heard the phone rang and Tomoyo's voice singing: "Please get the phone Sakura, I'm a bit tied up in the kitchen!"

"Alright," then I marched towards the phone playfully, and picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi!"

A deep voice greeted me, it sounded familiar and warm- a voice I haven't heard from for a very long time, "_Good morning Sakura, I see you're up and ready this Saturday- what I surprise_."

"Dad!"

"_How's it going with Tomoyo? Are you girls doing okay? I can drop by once in a while to check on you and help you do the laundry and cooking and everything-_"

"I don't think that's necessary dad, I mean- Tomoyo has a whole dozen or two women working with her commands. We could have 5 people working on cooking just to make a hamburger for Tomoyo and I!" I laughed, "besides, you're busy at the university. How's your archaeology digs going by the way?"

"_It's wonderful! We found an Egyptian tomb_!"

"That's great dad." I suddenly stopped laughing when I remembered what Li had said before, "Dad… are you dating anyone right now? Fiancée? Wife?" I rambled on hurriedly, trying to not sound embarrassed or angry with him.

There was a silence, and just when I feared he was about to answer me with a positive response, I heard a laugh- a warm passionate rugged laugh that my dad always made when he was genuinely surprised or just simply gleeful (when is he always _not_ gleeful?) "_What makes you say that, Sakura_?" My dad questioned me.

_Oh I don't know, some boy at school who's apparently my nemesis and extremely hot who's not a virgin and has been manipulating me since his first day at school that claimed to be my stepbrother? _I sarcastically thought, then I nicked back into my senses, "Err… nothing, I'm just wondering if you're actually _going out_ because sometimes when I wanted to call you, you're not always there."

"_You know I'm either at Egypt or Hong Kong which has a strong background- besides, didn't I tell you I have a business partner that lives in Hong Kong? She gives an extremely good pay and I heard that her son is reading at your school. I've seen him before, such a nice young man. He claims he's been rather close to you lately- like a siblinghood is bubbling up._"

I froze, please don't tell me that it's Li Syaoran.

… But inside I was extremely happy that Li isn't my stepbrother- and my dad's not marrying or dating!

"_You might know him, Li Xiao Lang? His mother's name is Li Yelan. Such a nice family_."

My mind felt better, I mean- Li Xiao Lang? I don't know any Li Xiao Langs. But just when I sat down on the Corinthian leather couches Tomoyo had once dragged me to buy at Ikea, I had a sudden flashback.

**"**_Good," Terada Sensei nodded in approval, "because we have a new student with us. His name is Li Xiao Lang from Hong Kong; you may call him Syaoran Li. Mr. Li, you can sit-… behind Miss Kinomoto please. Miss Kinomoto, please raise your hand. You can also write your name on the chalkboard if you'd like."_

I stopped and dropped the phone in shock.

"_Sakura? Hello? Are you still there?_"

I hastily picked up the phone and stuttered, "N-nothing, yeah, I think I know h-him. Ordinary kid." _Ordinary kid that makes your life worse than hell but as lips of an angel_.

"_I'm glad you're making friends with him. By the way, I heard that Yukito's having another basketball match today, Touya said he'll stop by and witness it. Who's Yukito up against today?_"

Smirking, I replied, "Li Xiao Lang."

There was a pause on the phone, until my father remembered that he had a voice and daughter was when he began speaking in authentic surprise, "_Really? My, Li Xiao Lang is a really daring kid! Now I'm not exactly a judging man, but who'd you think is going to be winning that game tonight?"_

"I absolutely support Yukito!" The words came out faster than I could swallow.

My dad chortled again, "_I respect your choice. I'm sorry that I can't make it to the game, I have to go to Egypt to continue research about the tomb we had just found. I hope you enjoy the game and say 'Hi' to Li Xiao Lang and Yukito again! Good bye!_" Then with the phone put down, I heard the static and I put down my phone as well.

Say 'Hi' to Li? Yeah… right.

---

I checked my the watch, 2:58 P.M. and 32 seconds. It was exactly 15 minutes ago when my group was back at our shotgun house and met for another game of rallying before our daring match against the Basketball Emperor. It was fun living a life full of risk.

Dressed in a jeans and shirt with a leather jacket, I checked the watch once more and turned to look at the rear view mirror to look at my friends to see if they were ready. Eriol was in his old VW Bug car- which wasn't exactly a sports car, but he enjoyed riding in his swift cruise and watching Reed's usual calm face turning green and wanting to vomit at the fast moving car.

It seemed like Yamazaki and caught his crush Chiharu Mihara into his black sleek BMW but had also gotten his throat caught by Chiharu after telling her a lie about how tires were once made out paper which was why people always have finger cuts when they detached and attached the tire to the car.

I was also in my metallic dark green Cadillac Escalade with one of the school's most annoying bimbo- Meilin Li. I only agreed to let her in since we couldn't find anyone to help us wave the checked flag, all of them freaked by the fact that you might get raced over by 3 cars. Except all of Meilin's friends were different, they were practically strangling each other just to get a whiff of our tires.

The boy in front of us waved the flag and we were off!

Pulling at the 4-wheeled-drive handle, I did a sharp turn inwards and almost had my head bitten off as Meilin freaked out when she almost polished her shirt instead of her fingernails with the colour Cha Cha Diva Red she had bullied me to buy at her favourite makeup store that morning. I kind of miss Kinomoto now. Due to my cousin.

Stepping on the pedal I made a perfect drift of a mountain cliff right in front of Eriol and Yamazaki, creating dust for them to eat. It felt good to be number one.

And according to my royal position in the monarchy and government over China and influencing the Japanese emperor, I had the main road cut off with the help of police reinforcements as we race half of Tomoeda in 45 minutes. "You know, you don't really have to drive _that_ fast." Mei Ling rolled her eyes at me, as she blew on her fingernails and then buffing it on her shirt.

It was time for me to roll _my_ eyes as I grunted in response.

"And I prefer a man who would actually _talk_ to me while he's driving! Look at Zachary- he's entertaining Chelsea every second!" My cousin continued to complain, using nicknames instead of their real names since she had forgotten them.

"Then why don't _you_ go sit with Zachary?" I snapped, pushing at the brakes and then did a U-turn when I realize I had forgotten to make a right turn that moment, making me 3rd- last. I hate being number three.

With a snap of the American bought _Vogue _magazine Meilin had brought with her along in the bumpy ride, she hurled a glare at me. If looks could kill, I would probably be squished and squashed by Meilin's limousine right now. "Well _I_ want to spend time with my fiancée!"

"_How_ many times do I have to scream at you that you're not _my fiancée!_ Damn! I'd rather have Sakura than have of you!" I shouted, gaining at Eriol's bumper.

Meilin wrinkled her nose and then yelled at me, "AND NOW YOU'RE CALLING THAT DAMNED KINOMOTO HER FIRST NAME! LI---!" Meilin protested and mourned, as she continuing slamming her magazine at the front of the car. "JUST DUMP THAT CHIC AND GO WITH ME---!"

"So you admit she's a chic too?" I smirked, turning to her with one of my impressive smiles that made Meilin melt, "I'll have her as my girlfriend by tonight as I whip her boyfriend's ass in basketball."

"Her boyfriend's too happy-go-lucky, he wouldn't even notice if he win or lose." Meilin scoffed, trying to not give in to my smile, "and you're a jerk."

Pulling handle, a pressed the Power Up button next to it and I heard the car grumbling in the gas tank, whereas I felt the speed pick up from 190 to 200. I passed Eriol's tail, as my 'dear ancestor' was distracted trying to get Clow to puke _outside_ of his precious vintage automobile. Yamazaki was trying to block me off with Chiharu strangling his neck again.

Today's rallying race was inconsiderably funny- we were all distracted somehow with our partners next to us.

Zachary almost did a dangerous turn as he accidentally twisted left on his car as I cruised past him and I was in the lead again. Looking at my watch, it read: 3:40.23, I have about 5 minutes to end this race to Tomoeda University. With once sharp turn, I rolled right as Meilin fell on the side of the car again, her face red with anger as she claimed that I was 'doing that on purpose'.

Waving it off, my car drifted exactly right in front of Tomoeda University- our destination.

Smirking as I saw Eriol and Yamazaki parking their cars right after mine, we gathered out with the other three people.

"It's not fair," Eli complained, pointing to Clow Reed angrily, "Why do _I_ have to have the puking maniac who's not afraid of hurling in your precious antique automobiles!" He glared at me.

"It's fair for everyone- you have Clow, 'the puking maniac' to deal with, Yamazaki's choking under Chiharu's clutches, and I'm trying to not get pissed off by Meilin's annoying words." I explained, ignoring the look Eriol was giving me, and turned in front of the school, "C'mon- we have a game to win." My group tailed me, all of them looking sulky.

We stripped off our jackets on our way to the gymnasium of the university and saw numerous of fans and crowds on the top breeches, and the university's basketball team (about 12 to 8 people) already dressed in their uniforms (white and blue) and already doing warm-ups. They looked challenging- but nothing my gang can't defeat. Throwing our belongings at the side of the wall, I gestured at Yukito.

It was easy for me to see Yukito- since he was tall and pale with silvery hair. It was easy for Yukito to see me- since everyone had gone silent when they saw us strolling inside the gym.

"Hi- do you want to warm-up first? My team's already done it." The rabbit boy suggested helpfully.

"It's okay," I responded, smirking, and making the girls in the crowd fill with students swoon- at the corner of my eyes I saw a newcomer with her best friend and an older looking boy walking in the doors, "We've already done our warm-ups." Meaning the rally race we just had.

"Oi Yuki," the older boy acknowledged rabbit boy, shaking hands and giving each a friendly pat. He looked like another Kinomoto except way taller and broader than the fragile and petite girl herself, and without the bottle green eyes, "You think you're going to win?"

"I won't put a bet against it," Yukito retorted, smiling as gleeful as he always did, "If this group is brave enough to challenge us- and only with 4 people, that mean's that they'll be real good- as in _really_ good."

At least he didn't look down upon us.

Hearing a team-mate on Yukito's team murmur, "It'll be easy on these dweebs", Yamazaki grinned that whacky smile of his and sauntered over to the taller boy, saying, "Did you know that the ancient Egyptians created the word 'dweeb' in honour of the pharaoh back in those days of the Nile? Yeah, and back then it was like an honourable thing to call people, so you must be really praising us."

The boy who had insulted us looked blankly at Zachary's lie, and backed away slowly with a basketball in hand.

Gazing at the bottle level of the breeches, I caught sight of a certain auburn-haired girl. The trio was standing at the place where we had our belongings (bottles of water, jacket, etc.) thrown on the benches. Winking at Sakura, she blushed and turned away hurriedly before I could make her do anymore-embarrassing stuff in front of the people.

_TWEET_!

The whistle of the referee tweeted and 8 of the players on rabbit boy's team and my group faced each other. We all looked determined.

"Have a nice fair game. Possession ball." The referee placed the ball between Yukito and I. Throwing it up- the game was on!

---

I watched Li snatched the ball in mid air as he jumped extremely high, then he dodged a couple of Centers crowding forward, then he passed it to Eriol in one swift motion, than the boy in glasses passed it to Takaishi (Yamazaki) – Li – Clow- then Reed scored, making the game tumbling to a 0 – 2 Li Gang.

I swore I was blushing as soon as Syaoran winked at me, and I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Feeling a foot lightly tapping on mine, I heard my older brother speak, "Oi kaiju, you paying attention to the game?"

It was now or never.

"T-Touya, is Y-"

"Wait, is this about you crushing on Yukito?" Touya asked, his eyes still staring at the game below, the Tomoeda University team had balanced the game 2 – 2.

"How'd you kno-"

Sighing, the older Kinomoto turned to me and sympathetically said, "Sakura, first of all- Yuki's way too old for you. He's… a lot of years older than you. You just got to let him go, I mean- he's not _that_ good looking is he?" He joked, turning his head back to the game, just enough to see a Power Forward on Yukito's team foul against Reed- who fell on the floor as soon as the bulky arms pushed him down.

I looked at Yukito's shinning hair and his round glasses, he was tall and gangly- always cheerful and optimistic no matter what happens, but I had to agree. I just actually _saw_ how Yukito looked like. I always said he was tall and gentle and beautiful but I never actually said he's drop-dead gorgeous. Not like Li anyway. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So you were thinking about hooking up with anyone _besides_ Yuki?" Touya pressed on, forgetting that Tomoyo was right beside us and listening each word we're saying.

"Oh _please_, it's hard to stop crushing upon someone since you've had that crush for like… 5 years or more." I rolled my eyes, punching him lightly on his arms.

Little did I know, things were just changing from my words-…

I watched Tomoyo videotaping everything on tape- the scoreboard read HOME: 16, VISITORS: 20. I groaned, "YOU'VE GOT TO WIN YUKITO!" I couldn't hear whether or not the other fans were cheering for the home or for the visitors. "COME ON TOMOEDA UNIVERSITY!"

"Why?" Tomoyo sang; her eyes fixed upon the game in front.

"Huh?"

"Why do you want Tomoeda University to win? I've just heard that you have finally given up on Yukito but you're still cheering for him." My best friend reminded me, and then she pulled out another video taper, pressed on RECORD. She was always good at multitasking. One video taper videotaping the game, one video taper videotaping the interview of the embarrassed and anxious Sakura Kinomoto.

"Put that away Tomoyo, it's making me nervous."

She ignored me and continued to pressure me about the question, "Just answer the question Sakura!" her musical and silky voice continued, and "it's just a simple one-minute interview, its not like it's an hour or anything."

"But Li-"

"Li?" Tomoyo looked up at me, "I don't know any Li."

I knew she was making me say Li's first name.

"Oh _fine_, Li Syaoran has been a real ass to me." I admitted, looking at Yamazaki pushed past Yukito and doing a perfect lay-up, scoring VISITORS: 26 with HOME: 28. "This game's just one hour, right?"

"Yes." Tomoyo nodded, "but shouldn't you forgive and forget? I mean- Syaoran's extremely good looking."

What is this? Is Eriol egging Tomoyo to have me pair up with Syaoran just so they could have double dates and everything? "I won't tell Eriol that you said that." I teased, and the crowd jumped up in uproar as Syaoran did a slam-dunk for a tie on 30 – 30.

"Nice shot," my cousin commented, she ignored my sentence.

"Tomoyo" I whined, tugging onto her sleeve, "Hoe- I think Eriol's making you ask me all this blunt questions about L- _sorry_, _Syaoran_- didn't he?"

The girl turned to me and gave me a smile of hers, "Watch the game, Sakura! I bet Syaoran's challenging Yukito just for you!"

"Oh, Eriol _did_ egg you to pair us up. Ooh… I hate you Eriol."

Sighing, Tomoyo turned to me, "Sakura- do you ever notice the fact that _why_ he's challenging Yukito?"

"What-?"

"He's challenging Yukito for _you_! It's _obvious_ that he got ticked off and jealous after he saw how compassionate and cute you were and so he's challenging Yukito so he humiliate him in front of you as soon as his 4-men team defeats the 8 university men team! And don't you ever wonder why 1000 a copy of your love letter hasn't flown across the school yet? I heard he told everyone that a girl liked a geeky boy in her class because she rejected him as a boss in his old school- he would've done that to you if he hasn't respected you!" Tomoyo explained passionately.

Boy, now I _know _Eriol hasn't egged Tomoyo into saying this. God, this sounds like a hundred percent what Tomoyo would say when she's headstrong about what she thinks and wants.

"He's gentle at heart, I swear." Eriol panted, walking towards us and grabbing his bottled water exhaustingly. "He's changed after you came Sakura- he stands up for what he think is right. I saw him help a girl that fell in front of a car that was about to race past the traffic lights as soon as it turned back to green- he's more than it's to it. It's just that he's been through something more than anyone else has been in, and so he picks up a barrier to protect himself."

"OI, HIIRAGIZAWA!" Li shouted over at the glasses boy in front of us, gulping down tons of water, "WE NEED YOU IN THE GAME, 5 MINUTES LEFT AND WE'RE ONLY AHEAD BY 1 POINT!"

Indeed it was, Syaoran and his team was winning with VISITORS: 38 and HOME: 36.

It seemed like Yukito was still pumped to tie the game with one more goal.

"See you!" Eriol saluted, gave a farewell kiss to the damsel with the video taper, and continued to the end-approaching game. He dribbled the ball professionally when Clow passed to him while I watched Tomoyo swoon about how handsome and professional he looked.

Oh please, he's not half as good-looking as Syaoran.

Wait- did I just said that?! HOE!!

The game was beeping at its last 10 seconds of the game.

10 – Reed tried a shot, but got rejected – 9 – the rejecter threw the ball towards Yukito – 8 – Yukito caught it – 7 – Li stole the ball as he threw it to a passing member – 6 – he passed it to Yamazaki – 5 Yamazaki passed it to Eriol – 4 – Eriol dribbled – 3 – another boy stole it – 2 – he passed it to Yukito – 1 – and Yukito-!

SCORED! It was a tie between the two teams, both sweating. 30 – 30.

Syaoran looked disgruntled as shook hands with Yukito. Yukito smiled sprightly at the boy in front of him, "How about we settle this on a game of rock paper scissors?" He suggested gleefully, making Li looked even more pissed off.

"Alright." He said determinedly.

The whole cheering crowds instantly calmed down when they saw the two captains rock paper scissoring for the winner of the game.

It was tie for about 5 times until Syaoran hit a jackpot. Scissors beat paper!

Everyone in the crowd stood up and cheered and screamed for their favourite gang of Tomoeda High. I was astonished as I saw Yukito didn't even look a tad bit crestfallen as he patted Li's back. Reed and Takaishi were jumping up and down happily as they realized all their hard work was meant for something. I couldn't help grin myself as Li caught my eyes and gave me a smirk.

I think that smirk's getting way into me.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for your support, although the reviews have decreased at the time it started out as a fiction. _ANYWAYS_, Sakura is getting a bit softer for Li and who knows what chapter they would fall for each other and become a couple? And yes I know, LI LIED ABOUT BEING STEPBROTHER TO SAKURA! We all hate him for that, LOL. Chapter 10, a multiple of 5, so I'll be listing more information about the other characters of _Stereotypical._ Next time I'll update? Not this week, that's for sure. Continue to read it please- and thanks for reviewing!

---

**Name: **Yamazaki Takashi

**Origin: **Tomoeda, Japan

**Birthday:** July 1

**Age: **16

**Blood Type: **AB

**Nickname: **Zachary

**Favourite colour: **Auburn

**Favourite subject: **History

**Least favourite subject: **

**Crush: **Chiharu Mihara

**Famous line: **Did you know…?

---

**Name: **Clow Reed

**Origin: **Reedington, Asia

**Birthday: **March 23

**Age: **17

**Blood Type: **AB

**Nickname: **Reedington

**Favourite colour: **Midnight blue

**Favourite subject: **All

**Least favourite subject: **None

**Crush: **No.

**Famous line: **I suppose…

---

**Name: **Toya Kinomoto

**Origin: **Tomoeda, Japan

**Birthday:** February 29

**Age:** 23

**Blood Type: **O

**Nickname: **Peach

**Favourite colour: **Grey

**Favourite subject: **Physical Education, Math

**Least favourite subject: **Home Education

**Crush: **Kaho Mizuki

**Famous line: **Kaiju…

---

**Name: **Li Mei Ling

**Origin: **Hong Kong, China

**Birthday: **August 23

**Age: **16

**Blood Type: **A

**Nickname: **Meilin

**Favourite colour: **Red

**Favourite subject:** Home Education

**Least favourite subject: **Japanese

**Crush: **LI SYAORAN!

---

**Name: **Fujitaka Kinomoto

**Origin: **Tomoeda, Japan

**Birthday: **Unknown.

**Age: **Double digits.

**Blood Type: **AB

**Nickname: **Fuji, dad

**Favourite colour: **White

**Favourite subject: **History

**Least favourite subject: **None.

**Crush: **Nadeshiko Kinomoto. (My wife.)

---


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **You guys loved the fact that _finally_ Sakura's feeling a little bit of something for Syaoran- I feel grateful for that. You reviewers have supported me for 10 chapters- and what does 10 x 10 equal to?? 100 REVIEWS. Thank you readers! Thank you reviewers! Thank you _supporters_! Only like one or two flames for grammar mistakes (I'm sorry, most of the time I get excited of what I type up and I'm so eager for you guys to read it, _so_ I pop the chapter out before I can reread it and then edit it. I hope you would ignore those because I'm way to enthusiastic with this story when I get a lot of reviews. However, the number of reviews has decreased by a _lot_ (boo hoo for me) but I hope that the more readers that read, the more reviews that I will receive. (I accept _anonymous _reviews, so please feel free to review even if you don't have an account).

(I remembered I had reviewers and so I must say thanks to them.)

_Well_, thank you's to:_ tears-of-redemption_, _Singing Fool_, _-Kori Kage Tenshi-_, _sailor alpha tomboy_, and _hungryxbaby_. Wow, reviews have _definitely_ decreased, from 20 to… like 5 per chapter. Is it that my chapters are getting worse? I don't care if you flame me, I just need an opinion! Plus, can people who read me continuously _please_ review? Because what's the point without reviewing if you keep on reading the writer's story enthusiastically and determinedly?

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Disclaimer: **I have added a new item on my collection of things I own- the 100 reviews that you guys have given me in only 10 chapters! We hit record!! Thanks readers _and_ reviewers- mostly reviewers though, because they have supported me this whole way on my first CCS fan fiction. I also only on the words that I type out on Microsoft. D

**Summary:** (Loosely based on Devil Beside You) Manipulated by one of Tomoeda High's secret royalty (a.k.a. Prince of China) hotshot, Sakura Kinomoto is stuck with the world's most ignorant and obnoxious boy who has more of a soft side than you would think…

**Chapter** **11: **The Way I Are

_I love you just the way you are,_

_The way you are._

_- Timbaland, feat. Keri Hilson and D.O.E._

**---**

_I think that smirk's getting way into me._

…

The subway windows rattled as I sighed dully during the ride back home. I have insisted on using the underground train only once instead of using Tomoyo's usual sleek black limo towards the way home. Although subway wasn't Tomoyo's style, she cheerfully agreed and either concealed it well or she didn't cared about ditching her mom's strict rule for using the professional limousine just once.

Li Syaoran was in front of me, dozing off into slumber as Eriol and Tomoyo flirted innocently at each other. Rolling my eyes, I finally spoke up to the naïve couple, "So what's for dinner, Madison?"

My best friend looked up, and nervously giggled, "Eriol's taking me out on a date to an Italian restaurant for a victory celebration between us… you know. We were wondering if you and Li should go together and eat dinner back at our penthouse just this once so Eli and I could have just _one_ teensy weensy outing together by ourselves. Are you okay with that?"

I was speechless. She was ditching _me_ with that foul-breath but drop-dead gorgeous (did I just say that?!) Prince of Pettiness by_ ourselves_? But, Tomoyo _was_ a good friend … and I really _did_ want her to be happy … and Eriol _did_ seem to be like a good boy and deserves Tomoyo Daidouji … oh _alright_. "Fine." I said lamely, but I'm not buying my dinner's ingredients tonight."

"That's quite alright!" Eriol said roughly in Japanese with a hint of a gruff English growl, making Tomoyo sigh in adoration, "I'll force Syaoran to come over with ingredients."

I had a hard time to _not_ shudder, gag, or flinch at the disgusting obvious affectionate display that Tomoyo and Eriol was showing _in front of me_ and _on a public vehicle_ where everyone was trying hard not to look with an occasional fidget and gag and pointing from an immature little boy running across the moving subway.

Finally our stop had come, and I was glad to stop by at the local mall to pick up a few packs of gum to keep the growing urge of vomiting from my cousin and her boyfriend. Li Syaoran was close behind me and gave me an frequent smirk whenever I looked his way.

I had to admit, after what Eriol had said to me during and after the basketball game; I didn't really _hate_ him as much as I did before.

(_Flashback_)

"_Are you serious?" I choked out, as I stared at Eriol just to make sure he wasn't teasing me so he could laugh at my stupidity as soon as I believe him. "I absolutely _do not_ believe that Li is actually a troubled boy, hell- I think he's a little devil inside of him!" I declared ruthlessly._

_Eriol didn't flinch as I continued to insult Li as if there were no tomorrow, he finally calmly chimed after I was done with my 'Li Syaoran is the evilest boy in the planet' speech, saying: "This is serious, Sakura," he said firmly, "I _meant_ it when I said Syaoran isn't a ruthless ass as he acts to be. He just tends to have a bad boy side in which every single girl had fell for except for you."_

"_So what am I, a hard to get woman?" I shouted, sounding enraged._

_The blue-haired boy with round glasses shook his head quickly, "No offence meant Sakura, but you're missing the point. Examples? During middle school, Syaoran stopped a couple of bullying gang who was ganging up on Yamazaki. Yamazaki Takaishi was known as the weird freak and no one liked him- before he met Syaoran, he was dumpy and hardly exercised or did any sports at all. Li changed him, he really did."_

_**I was quiet.**_

**_Eriol continued, pausing to take a breath_**_, "He had 4 sisters- all of them who were beautiful, absolute attractive ladies (don't tell Tomoyo I said that) and a lot of men hits on them a lot. You can just say Xiao Lang is an overprotective boy against his sisters. And the reason why Meilin is obsessed with him? She was the girl who almost got ran over a car back when she was in middle school too. The fact is, Syaoran is _crazy_ about you, he has a weird way of showing it."_

"_Did Li put you up to say this?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow._

"_Nope." Tomoyo's boyfriend responded fairly quickly and truthfully._

"_And you're not saying this just so I can confess and yell out 'I LOVE YOU TOO LI' to the whole school and get humiliated by your gang of devils?"_

"_Trust me, sister- you're practically my cousin-in-law since I'm closer to Tomoyo than summer's closer to spring. I'll _know_ if I lie to you, I'll get a bruise, bloody lip, half broken body, and a dented head from you, a dumping and another sue for a million Yen from Tomoyo, and probably get murdered by your older brother."_

_I didn't laugh._

"_God woman, you have no sense of humour." Eriol muttered, "Think about it." Then he ran to catch up with Tomoyo._

"Syaoran is crazy about you, he has a weird way of showing it."

_Should I believe him?_

(_End of Flashback_)

Syaoran had somehow fallen back and bumped into me accidentally as he continued to stare down at his sneakers, "Sorry," he muttered, before picking his pace and passing me without another word. I stared at him, as he seemed to disappear from a corner, realizing I was way behind the others- I sprinted towards them.

_Syaoran is crazy about you; he has a weird way of showing it_.

---

What was so different with Sakura Kinomoto with every other girl? She's beautiful- so is Meilin, and other high scholars. Scratch that, Kinomoto is an overly attractive woman. She's intelligent and an anti-negative cute klutz that can make a guy turn their head any day- however, not a lot of the boys in Tomoeda High actually _did_ pay any attention to this invisible girl.

I'm falling for her badly.

---

**A/N:** Sorry if it's too short, but I have to cut short since I have school tomorrow (again) and I have to get ready for it since it takes quite a long time to get from here to there and you know… I'm a girl and a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. Well… hope you enjoy this chapter and (gasp!) yes! They're totally falling in love! This doesn't end here yet folks, remember that I had once say this story is also twisted with _The Prince & Me_? Yeah, well- there is a reason why Syaoran's concealing his royal identity. Keep on reading! D


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Title:** 高貴な秘密: Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **I admit- you guys act fast. One chapter I saw you only give me 4 reviews, and the next- it jumps up to 13! You reviewers ROCK! Note to everyone who continues to read my story- alert it, favourite, whatever to it- _please review_. What's the point of you're favouring _Stereotypical_ if you don't even tell me that you enjoyed the chapter or you hate it so much that you're flaming it? That's the work of _reviews_- I read, I get encouraged, I read- I improve.

Well, back to the thank you to the sudden jump of reviews after I had Syaoran and Sakura realize each other's feelings… (Is that why you guys reviewed?! I should bribe you more often.)

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Disclaimer: **I own my dignity and inspiration from the songs that I listen to.

**Summary:** (Loosely based on Devil Beside You) Manipulated by one of Tomoeda High's secret royalty (a.k.a. Prince of China) hotshot, Sakura Kinomoto is stuck with the world's most ignorant and obnoxious boy who has more of a soft side than you would think…

**Chapter** **12: **First Time

_Looking at you, holding my breath,  
for once in my life I'm scared to death-  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside._

_- Lifehouse_

**---**

_I'm falling for her badly._

---

Ayumi's JEWEL song replaced the original 'dinging donging' that Tomoyo and my old doorbell had once ringed. Tomoyo had decided to spice it up with another funky idea of hers, and had ordered the change installed that following afternoon before Eriol sent Li raging in with a handful of groceries and him waiting downstairs with a sleek limo that he owned. (Ha, ha, rich plus rich equals extreme billionaires- yippee for them!)

I slammed open the door dressed in a simple denim miniskirt and a white tank top, not bothering to dress appropriately to Li since I had no respect for him at all and obviously showed him that I don't give a damn to his needs.

"Hi." The brunette greeted quite nervously (Li- nervous? LET ME LAUGH) and looked behind me as I opened the door a little wider when Tomoyo skipped in with a sceptical look. (Obviously wondering why I wasn't letting her beloved 'boyfriend' in, but guess what Tomoyo- it's not Eriol waiting outside your door!)

"It's Li." I noted to my cousin's bewildered face, which doesn't suit her by the way, and I watched her nodded knowingly and continued to prance around dressed in one of her fashionably designed dress and accessories.

"Is Eriol at the lobby?" Tomoyo questioned Syaoran doubtfully, pulling at her overly perfect off-the-shoulder amethyst-coloured glittering cocktail dress, "I don't really want to embarrass myself walking across the street and stopping road cars with this dress."

"Madison," I couldn't help but comment, "you'll be stopping _more_ than road cars with that dress of yours- and that's a compliment!"

My cousin beamed tensely and picked up a matching purse, "Well don't wait up for me Sakura!" She chirped, and slid into a silver pair of clogs- before strutting down the aisle and into the awaiting elevator outside of our penthouse. She giggled girlishly, before pressing the G button and the doors closed mechanically, shutting the communication between Tomoyo and I for… probably 6 hours.

I awkwardly looked at Li, and analyzed his clothing.

Syaoran's hair was tousled as if Eriol had poked him awake and forced him to dress up before coming to my penthouse. He was in a pair of tinted trouser jeans, and a vintage looking hoodie over a tee he had randomly thrown on. Good, his appearance seemed like he didn't give a damn about me as well. I knew Eriol was a lying ego-enormous jerk!

"Hi." I said once again coolly.

"Err… hey." He didn't sound as nervous as he did before, I wonder why.

"Well, are you going to come in or not?" I couldn't help but snap at him bristly, I looked pointedly at the bags he was holding in one hand, "I guess those are the groceries?"

"…Yeah."

I was getting extremely bored with the one word statements Li was making, and the fact that he was still standing outside of our home seemed like I was a monster threatening him to stay out of my home, I grimaced as I imagined what Tomoyo would do if she sees me being rude to our 'guests'. Pulling him swiftly on his wrist and into our home, I slammed the door shut, making the china on the furniture rattle as it did a few days before.

"Wha--?" Li gawked, as I unexpectedly threw him into the room.

"Look," I said as steadily and coldly as I could, "Let's just be civil in sake for Eriol and Tomoyo, okay? Just for tonight."

"I'm not making any negative comments yet." Li finally retorted, walking past him and dumping the contents in the bag on the counter of my apple-green coloured kitchen I simply adored when Tomoyo graces it's space. (Meaning her cooking delicious meals for me, or even better, desserts!)

I mentally screamed inside, stupid raging demons and stupid ego-processed Li.

I stiffly walked into the kitchen and checked the food Eriol and Li had bought from the supermarket- I fear microwave packages that boys seem to tend to buy every single second they spend in the grocery store. Unpredictably, I found a large range of food I thought no man would even waste time to buy like what we women would do.

"Hamburger buns – cheese – lettuce – a bottle of ketchup – mustard – pickles – hamburger meat… do you realize we'll have to grill the meat?" I demanded to Li, pulling out the frozen packaged meat.

"Yeah- I was wondering if you could grill that." Syaoran noted without giving me a glance.

Narrowing my eyes, I huffed and continued looking at the food, "Marshmallows? What are you expecting us to do? _Roast_ them?" I sarcastically gave a barking laugh, and remembered my civil truce that I was supposed to keep a few minutes ago, "Sorry…" I apologized, not looking at Li at all.

"It's okay. I was rotten to you true, so I guess we're even."

WHAT? Is this Li Syaoran I'm talking to?! "Okay, who are you and what have you done to the Li Syaoran I know?" I said, turning my face at him finally. I realized that he was holding a smirk on his face all this time we were talking. "You seem so different now- and it's scaring me."

"What? You'd rather cold and icy Li talking to you right now?" The boy teased, giving me a heartfelt wink.

I would shudder at the sudden warming mental embrace Li was giving me, I finally retorted, "No, you were always a rude and obnoxious and arrogant boy who made crude and ignorant insults about me. So what happened to that old Li I'm used to?"

"Let's just say he was boorishly awaken by an overly-in-love lovesick puppy boy with 360 degrees glasses and forced him into a couple of athlete clothes he keeps in the stucco box house he sometimes stay over in when his exaggeratedly hyper sisters come back from a frequent vacation and into the real house he lives in. Good enough of an explanation? When I'm in a crappy mood, I tend to become… the opposite of my crappiness."

I gazed at the blabbering boy for a second and jerked back into trance when he caught me staring at him, "Err… uh, I- um, yeah… yeah."

"You didn't hear a _thing_ was saying, weren't you?"

"No- no, I heard the part when you said… something about boogers and crap and stuff…"

"_Boogers_? Don't you mean _boorish_? And not _crap_ as in dung, I meant 'crap' as in a piece of shit." Li laughed at my naive ness. Well _pardon me_ if I space out looking at your wonderful face- oh jeez… did I just say that?!

Well… he is drop-dead gorgeous. Any girl would _die_ just to take a whiff of the smell of him. Speaking about smell of him- he smells like a wonderful hot chocolate on a rainy day fragrance on him. Eww… I _can't _believe I'm _smelling_ him!

"Sakura?"

Oh God, did he just say my FIRST name? What is turning the world around? Damnit, Eriol was RIGHT!

"Let's start cooking."

---

I watched Sakura turning on the oven and hearing the crackling of the thawed meat as it slid on the oily pan the auburn-haired girl was holding. She was obviously thinking of something rather deeply.

It's so plain damn obvious that I was _flirting_ with her. I mean- when was the first time I said her first name? When did I ever _wink_ at her with a hearty way? When did I ever talked _civilly_ to her?! I can't even _date_ her for heaven's sakes! That would disrupt my hiding presence in Tomoeda away from the paparazzi and media press- and also her life as well. Any girl would kill to be my girlfriend!

(Of course, being the Prince of China has it's advantages as well, other than hooking up with not only Asian supermodels, but with Western girls as well.) But Sakura was different. (**A/N: **Sorry for the damned crappy sap, I'm horrible at it, and I just _have_ to for this chapter. You'll know why if you continue reading it-.)

She showed a lot of skin when I saw her open the door, I was looking at her- astounded. But as soon as I remembered what position Eriol was at (at the lobby below) and my past horrors when girls I used to date go ballistic because I didn't go up to her door face – to – face and instead got a butler to do it, I nervously smiled at Tomoyo who looked absolutely blissful. I wondered how she would react.

Back to how gorgeous and unique Kinomoto looks, I cleared my throat and took out the buns and prepared the other ingredients for our 'dinner' Eriol had dumped into my hands soon after I entered his limo his rich father owns (ha! My father's richer- though he's dead… making me richer than your dad!)

"What is it, Li-?" Sakura questioned, looking pissed off.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out modestly.

The girl looked taken back.

"I meant- I know I've been obnoxious before, acting as if I owned the school (I actually could if I purchased it from the school board of Tomoeda right then and now) and I'm sorry for the off-putting remarks I've said before… and how I've acted to you. I feel guilty now." I ended off lamely, looking sidetracked as I noticed Eriol bought my favourite cheese- Swiss.

"Well you don't sound you mean it." Sakura remarked as soon as I finished my lame ending.

"What do you want me to do, Kinomoto?" I smirked at her, "give you a kiss and say it again with more emotion in it? Or just a simple shag right here and now?" I couldn't resist by saying those words.

Rolling her eyes, the girl responded calmly, "I'm a virgin and damn proud with it."

"A virgin? I thought the world didn't produce any of _them_ anymore."

My sarcastic statement earned a rich, warm laugh from Sakura that was so different from any other girls I have dated or had flings with- they were hollow, high-pitched, and squeaked at the end. But Sakura's was passionate and carefree. Ew, I'm even analyzing her _laugh_ with other flings. Okay, so what? When I fall in love, I fall _hard_. I'm a hopeless sap. Go tell the media about it- so what?

"Well, do you accept my apology? Or do you want a remake and a smooch at the end?" I had a heart that leant for the decision of giving her a smooch at the end.

"It's okay." Sakura shrugged it off, "Friendship for the sake of friendship for friends (meaning Eriol and Tomoyo) shouldn't be _that_ bad."

Not if you're falling for the 'supposedly' friend you've manipulated for numerous times in the past.

I looked at the delicious-smelling cooked meat Sakura had finished grilling and sliding it on the open buns I've laid on the two plates I found neatly organized in a cupboard. Typical Tomoyo Daidouji. No wonder Eriol dates her- she's a neat freak, just like him. A match made from heaven.

Dropping the lettuce, cheese, pickles, and ketchup and mustard on the hamburger, I watched Sakura dig into the fridge next to the oven. I saw a glance of the departments neatly labelled and arranged into its food category, "What did you guys do- buy the whole market?" I asked, smiling a bit as Sakura snorted, before watching her pull the fridge door open a little wider.

"No, I think at least a quarter of it though- all of Tomoyo's doings."

I saw not only the usual 2 percent milk stashed away at the front where obviously the healthy Madison would drink every morning, I saw chocolate milk (probably Sakura's), ginger ale, a small still waxed and corked glass bottle of whiskey, cans of Coke and Pepsi, a rather bubbly looking sparkling soda water, a large range of juices, and also a weird mucky looking drink that was bogey coloured.

Noticing my visage of disgust as soon as I saw that yucky fluid, Sakura tittered amusedly, "One of Tomoyo's worker's drink. She believes vegetable juice with different healthy food (like broccoli, tea bag, and a banana mixed together) is important- so we agreed to let her keep it in our fridge. So far, none of us would try to sneak a sip of it- except for that worker who created it."

I laughed. "And I thought it was a mixed mould."

"What do you want?" Sakura pulled the door even wider to show me the different varieties I have already sneaked a peek at, "We have-"

"Coke with whiskey." I ordered, pulling the can of coke and bottle of sealed whisky out swiftly, "Thank you very much."

The girl responded with a roll of her eyes, which I bet that she was thinking I was acting like an egomaniac freak, "I'll take ginger ale and whiskey then." She pulled out the ginger ale bottle. Popping the cork of the glass bottle, she poured the bubbly liquid into a glass cup she got out from the cupboard next to the plates and handed another one to me to pour in my martini in it too.

"Thanks."

We ended up sitting at the living room, watching the flat plasma television Sakura turned on, flicking through channels every now and then. We stopped at channel 404, and I realized what show it was apparently broadcasting.

Channel 404 was a television network with gossip and entertainment news about the hottest people in Asia. Take BoA for instance- the Korean babe I met a few years back, she was releasing an album call Twenty [20 soon (**A/N:** I know it already came out soon, but whatever!) and also a few Western side gossip- like how Lindsay Lohan ends up in rehab.

Chewing on the delicious hamburger we made, the news suddenly flicked to a familiar person.

"Talking about Prince William of England- we have news about the Prince of China. Undercover and dodging paparazzi supposedly somewhere in Japan, the media is still on the look out for him." The anchorwoman announced, with a picture of me popping up beside her. I was looking the other way in the picture, so I was glad that Sakura couldn't see the face of the Prince of China. I instantly changed the channel before she recognized that I was the person on the photo.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Sakura cried, snatching the remote control away from me.

As soon as she got channel 404 once again, it was already tuning into commercials about the gift shop/food store near Tomoeda High. I gave a breath of relief and gave a quick smile at Sakura, "What? Gossip is stupid." I admitted truthfully.

Giving a grim smile, Sakura agreed.

She wrinkled her nose, and rubbed it- not realizing that she had smudged ketchup on her nose- making it look like she popped a pimple or something. I hid a laughter but was caught as soon as she turned to me and demanded, "What?"

"Your nose- you have ketchup on it!" I doubled over, laughing hysterically.

Now Sakura Kinomoto wasn't normally an acne-problem girl, in fact, she seemed clean. But with smudged ketchup making her face looking like a pimple-popped face, I couldn't help but think how weird she looks.

Frowning, the girl tackled the washroom and almost died of shock when she saw her pimple-like face.

---

I came back after washing my face from the washroom. I looked so frigging bizarre with ketchup smeared on my face! Strolling back into the living room, I saw Li opening the marshmallow package. "Let's make smores." I decided, walking into the fridge.

"So the pimple face has gone." Syaoran smirked at me, and dropped it as soon as I gave him a nasty look, "Sorry." He hastily said, turning off the television and leaning his body on the frame of the door of the kitchen. "I can't help but make side-remarks some of the time." He commented lamely, "nasty habit." He shrugged the conversation off and dug into the grocery bags for a box of cinnamon graham crackers and Easy-2-Melt chocolate. "I guess Eli's already thought of this."

Eriol and Tomoyo- me and Syaoran's personal organizing agenda, which makes them a match made from Heaven.

We melted the chocolate and began scooping it up with the marshmallows on the crackers as soon as we reached the living room with a glass bowl filled with chocolate, a funky coloured plastic bowl covered with gigantic marshmallows, and a plate with crackers and crumbs.

"Tomoyo and Eriol are probably having a much better time than we are right now." Sakura muttered, chewing on the marshmallow thoughtfully and looking quite unhappy being stuck with the most wanted guy in Tomoeda High who just so happened to show a caring side. He was facing me on the other side of the couch, looking comfortable as he continued eating his food.

"That's cause they're madly in love with each other." Syaoran pointed out, dipping his marshmallow directly into chocolate and popping it in his mouth clean.

_Syaoran is crazy about you; he has a weird way of showing it_.

"…I bet they're shagging right now."

_No, _the _Li Xiao Lang can't love. He doesn't _know_ how to love._

"…Sakura?"

_If he's crazy for you- why hasn't he done any affections for you yet besides calling a truce?_

My eyes snapped back from reverie as I noticed that Syaoran was breathing on me, realizing that his face was just an inch from mine, I bolted off the couch.

"Relax, I wasn't going to take advantage of you when you're daydreaming." Li joked. He teasingly wiped chocolate on my nose as I rubbed it the instant his hand left my face, stupid Li- now I have to take more than a face wash.

For revenge, I wiped my chocolatish fingers clean on his face, making him look at me in horror and gag. "Kinomoto! What kind of attack is that?" He tried to clean the chocolate off his face but exceeded by smearing it across his cheeks and onto his sweater cuff, "UGH." He playfully pushed me lightly.

I shoved him back.

Only to be toppling over him and we landed on the couch with him on top of me.

Noses were touching.

I had an urge to knee him in the groin right then, but something pulled me away from that eagerness. His breathing was hot against my lips now.

And that was when fireworks and energy sparked. His lips placed on mine- it felt good. Closing my eyes, Syaoran let his dangling arms encircle around me and pulled me closer to him protectively as he begged for entrance. He tasted like- chocolate and marshmallows with a hint of cinnamon and coke, which was rather a weird combination but I didn't care. I thought his lips would be chapped (I wished, actually) but his lips were just as warm and gentle as his last time's brush against mine. Finally pulling away from each other's arms for a while, we stopped for breath.

"I have a confession to make." Syaoran said, looking a bit disturbed, "I bet Eriol told you before I did. He usually catches things easily before you even notice."

"Yeah." My cheeks were flushing as he gave me a boyish grin- so different from his usual cool signature smirk.

"You would think that I thought you're my slave or something, but… I like you. Really- if I didn't, I wouldn't even waste my time talking to you. But seeing you wrench away from my grasp every time to go see that rabbit boy- that hurt."

Gapping, I couldn't believe my ears.

Li Syaoran- apologizing? Admitting that he was a jealous prat and liked me all along? Angered because I was still crushing on my older brother's best friend?

"And you're probably going to laugh and say how stupid this is and to tell me to back to my fiancée Mei Ling- and by the way, _she's not my fiancée or my girlfriend_."

"No." I said softly.

"What?" The male brunette was sulkily looking down and suddenly looked up with a spark of interest in his eyes, "Really?"

"I'll give you a chance, but I don't exactly want the whole school to know- so a secret relationship first?" I felt my cheeks burn.

The boy in front of me gave a bright smile and leant in for a kiss once more.

Giving in, I gave him a beam and closed my eyes- awaiting for a simple kiss from my new secret boyfriend…

Which never came. Turns out, Syaoran had tricked me! He saw my face ready to be smooched, and patted my head- before disappearing into the washroom to wash off the chocolate. I scowled as I glared at his back, but he suddenly raised an arm, "Soon."

----

Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa entered the penthouse quietly as they shyly smooched each other for a last good bye until they meet again at school, Tomoyo giggled as she turned on the darkened lights- hand in hand with Eriol until she saw two motionless figures on the sofa.

A coffee table between the two sofas had two drinks, two bowls, and a plate of crumbs. On either side of the sofa had Sakura and Syaoran, both sleeping- both arms reached out and fingers intertwined as the lightning and thunder flashed and boomed outside of the condo again. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled.

---

**A/N:** Done? Not yet! Keep on reading until I'm done- presumably at December. So readers and reviewers… happy with my longest chapter so far? I know, I know- Syaoran and Sakura has finally gotten together! I don't know how to write _too_ romantic things and I'm not that into sap, so please bear with me if it's romantic _and_ sappy. Please review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Title:** 高貴な秘: Stereotypical

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **New story on the post of Digimon and wishing it to receive many reviews. Care to read if you want! I have to say- 3 days and I've already received a great number of reviews, so thank you! Another more alerts? Yes-! Newly established pictures beginning to slowly update into **www.initialjs.tk** after a _long_ awaited wait for the pictures of _Stereotypical _and _Exodus_. I also apologize for not naming the reviewers- so as my regret and apology gift, I will respond in this chapter!

_Singing Fool_: First review of the chapter- I guess you really _do_ enjoy my story. Thank you for your review- and hope this wouldn't wreck your enthusiasm for my story, _Stereotypical_ would most likely end in 2007 December, if not early January in 2008, I don't know… but please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on posting! )

_Tenkouken_: Madison? Different character? Nah- I think you're missing something, sorry to break it to you. LOL (joking with you). Maybe I have put Tomoyo (a.k.a. Madison) at a weird time, I'll try to improve that. Thank you for that inspiration and encouragement in your review-! Watching Taiwanese dramas gives me motivation and the will to start a story for a category in so perhaps it'll might help your novel writing skills. Best luck to that!

_Hungryxbaby:_ Your review's a 'wow' too! Thank you! D

_Shiningstar95_: Determination- for me or for Sakura and Syaoran? LOL. I think both, yes- I'll be having them together in perfect in no time. Read my answer to '_Singing Fool_' above and you'll know when I'm planning to end this story.

_TheHeart14_: Wow! Haven't read your review for quite sometime (or is it another reviewer?)! _Anyways_, thank you for you remark about that was the best review you have ever read in this story, too bad I can't keep on pairing Syaoran and Sakura up every chapter- or else each would be the best chapter in the whole story. ( (Sarcastic remark.) Thanks for reviewing!

-_Kori Kage Tenshi_-: Oh yeah? Two can play the face picture and one word with exclamation marks game! Wait… D! REVIEW!!

_Cherry Akira Li_: Who, me? (Joking.) Yeah, I was brainstorming ways on how to tie the not for those two, and finally settled with food playing and then falling asleep with the thunder and lightning and holding each other's hands…

_WhenItAllFallsApart93_: Thanks for the encouragement! I'll be trying to write more 'sweeter' chapters now. D

_Faerie.sakura_: Woah, are you and _WhenItAllFallsApart93_ sisters or something? Both of you says, I quote: "AW! SO SWEET! UPDATE!" or something like that. But thanks anyway- I enjoy reviews saying that my chapters are sweet and telling me to update. )

_Teruna Hime_: Smooch, smooch, smooch… I think they should make up a new word for 'smooching' in the thesaurus. Sorry for overusing that word, I'll try to avoid that in the future chapters. I don't mind critiques- truth to say, I admitted I welcome encouragements and flamers- the more the reviews and perhaps criticizing, the better my chapters get- because I learn from my mistakes. Thanks anyway!

_Mysticalflame_: LOL! When I read the first sentence of your review, I almost fainted, but I then sweat-dropped anime style when I read the rest! Oh you sly person! ) I love your review- keep on reading and reviewing!

_KaYeYe_: Okay! )

_Chelsea34_: ) I hope I'll make them more 'kawiier' in the next chapter (I seriously doubt it), but thanks for your encouragement! )

- : Change scene, same point of view on character.

--- : Change point of view on character.

**Disclaimer: **Devil Beside You and Card Captor Sakura- mine? I wish! As soon as I get myself a handful of filthy blackmail…

**Summary: **(Loosely based on Devil Beside You.) (New update on the summary synopsis.) With the Game of Manipulation over, the Prince of Pettiness (a.k.a. Li Syaoran) is headed with a rocky relationship with Sakura Kinomoto as fate decides to send some obstacles along their way…

**Chapter** **13: **Grow Up

_  
Until the day I die I promise I won't change-  
so you better give up!  
I don't want to be told to grow up,  
and I don't want to change -  
I just want to have fun._

_- Simple Plan_

**---**

…_both arms reached out and fingers intertwined … _

…

I woke up and apprehended I wasn't at Tomoyo and Sakura's penthouse anymore- instead, I was comfortably tucked into my gigantic green-coloured king sized bed. When did I get back? Looking at the clock, I remembered that Eriol had rudely and violently awoke me from my sleep last night and drove me here, and shoved me out the door of his limo towards my mansion so that _he_ could go back to his own house and go back to sleep. Oh, it's 10:03 A.M. _Anyways_, I also remembered I tackled my bed sheets after a hot shower and changed into my boxers.

HOLY CRAP! FORGEO THAT- I'M FRIGGING LATE!

Brushing my teeth, and changing into a pair of my usual black denim trousers, an olive coloured Henley, and a graphic red hoodie on top of my clothes, I ran out of my room and down the elevator of my 8 floored mansion with my weathered and grey newspaper bag on my side. Wei nodded politely at me as I grabbed my 4-star skater sneakers and my pageboy hat from his awaiting hands and yelled out a "THANK YOU" to him.

Rushing towards the garage, I picked up my motorcycle and sped down the street.

"XIAO LANG--- COME BACK!" I heard Meilin cry as she saw me speeding down the street past her house- I realized that she waited up for me _just so_ I could drive her to school. Pssht, tough luck Mei. Passing the green lights and dodging cars, I finally saw Tomoeda High at the open field.

Hopping off my bike, I panted as I ran up the stairs and slammed open the door. I can't believe I'm all tight about being _late_ to _school_. I had _never_ done that before- so what makes today so special?

Oh yeah, Sakura.

Her shocked face was absolutely beautiful than our ugly supply teacher's. Smirking at the teacher, I headed towards beside Sakura, and plopped down on the seat.

The teacher looked at me strangely, "Err… Mr. Li- I am your supply teacher, Mabuchi-sensei, and you are having a quiz today- the class just started." She silently handed me a piece of paper without a word. She must've remembered what the principal had told her.

Groaning, I began my work…

…Right after I look at Sakura's face first…

---

…I regret the fact that I took the chance to let TOMOYO DAIDOUJI dress me up that morning for no apparent reason at all. She had some sort of inspiration as soon as she opened her eyelids first thing this morning and prepared a scrumptious meal of light breakfast cakes filled with cream and strawberries- and a cool glass of orange juice that beckoned me to come into her clawing fingers of egging me into letting her pick my outfit to school that day.

I am apparently clad into a pair of boot cut jeans, a stretchy fuchsia coloured trapeze top, and a simple jacket- that seemed to tighten onto me as clingy as rain would do to you when you get wet.

Syaoran quickly pulled me away as soon as class was over and he instantly hugged me- then wrapped an arm around me. "God, that Ma-bitch teacher is really obnoxious."

"Grow up." I rolled my eyes.

"But love you me the way I am." Li teased, giving me a kiss in a deserted hallway we turned to and where my locker was located.

Pulling out my books, we continued our way towards the next classroom where Chiharu Mihara and Yamazaki Takaishi was flirting with each other- spotting Li's arm around my waist, Yamazaki's eyes opened (wow! I've never seen _that_ before!) And grinned (closing his eyes again), "You guys are together?"

"Yup." Syaoran answered before I could make a comment, "but Sakura here still hates the fact that I'm acting childish around our repulsive and irritating teacher who gave me a quiz on her first day."

"She gave _everyone_ a quiz, Syaoran." Eriol said, walking in with Tomoyo, hand-in-hand, "You better keep your arms to yourself or else people would think you guys like each other-" (Yamazaki and Chiharu blushed and immediately stopped flirting) "-Syaoran." He was talking to Li and I. I hid a giggle to realize that Zachary and Chelsea had the hots for each other.

Our teacher walked in, armed with chatting and giggling students flooding in, and we began our next class.

-

After last period to lunch, I strolled towards my locker and reopened it to get my lunch, but found a bunch of enveloped papers to Li. I jumped when Tomoyo popped up behind me to retrieve her books and tutted her tongue sympathetically, "I think a lot people already know you and Syaoran have a close relationship, Saku. They're probably expecting you to give those to them."

Sighing, I tucked them into her pocket along with a wrapped lunchbox.

"You're not helping them to get your boyfriend- are you?" Tomoyo cried.

"What-? NO." I shouted, looking insulted, "I'll give it to him just so they won't figure out anything. I mean… I'm sure Li's a stubborn and immature prat to let his one day achieved goal that he has accomplished fail the next day… right?

Then Tomoyo and I continued our way to the cafeteria.

-

"Here." I bluntly said, handing the perfumed papers to Li.

My boyfriend raised an eyebrow, "What are these?"

"Girls already have a hunch that we have some sort of relationship together so they're stuffing enveloped papers into my locker expecting me to give them to you." I replied, and at the side of my head I saw a few of beautiful senior girls crowding together and looking at me expectantly.

"Why the hell would you want to do that? Those are crap and you know it. I thought you were my-" He was about to stutter the word 'girlfriend' since he didn't see the girls, and I instantly slapped his face lightly to stop his sentence. He stopped to look at me with a shocked glance, "Sakura- what the hell was that for?!"

Smiling innocently, I tried to do my angry voice, "Just read it Li Xiao Lang! The girls poured out their hearts to you! … Please?" I finally finished with a puppy face look.

"Oh alright." Li muttered, grabbing the letters from my hands. Plunking himself on a nearby table, and feet propped up, he began reading them quickly.

After a moment, I peered over his shoulders, "Well…?"

…

"Oh come _on_, you've _got_ to think of something when you read those letters! I mean, these girls use all their hearts just to write 'I like you' on a piece of paper and give it to the person they like!" I exaggerated the idea by using my fists.

Li looked up with a blank face, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I'm jealous."

His response stumped me, I dumbfounded, as I looked at THE supposedly heartless, icy, cold, arrogant, drop-dead gorgeous Li Syaoran. HE- was jealous after reading a bunch of letters that were written TO him?!

"Huh?"

"I'm jealous by the fact that you wrote with all your heart to that stupid Yukito bunny ears if you could've written one of these to me." I heard him say, smirking.

I was astonished.

"Catch you later, Kinomoto." He said, noticing that there were the girls who had written the notes to him was about 3 metres away from him and Sakura, he backed off and walked away.

---

Sakura's secret relationship with me went well that school year, until final examination rolled up. That was when the real problem came in.

---

**A/N:** Gasp! Yes- problems, problems! Intruding our beloved Sakura and Syaoran couple? Hell no way! Yes, keep on reading to find out what happens as the real crisis between their relationships begins! Cliffhanger? Maybe… Please review! (I know it's a tad bit too short, but please bear with me, I'm still tired after continuing my still hard-to-cope schedules at a new school…)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Title: Stereotypical**

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **No time no… update! Gomen! Why have I not been updating _Stereotypical_ for a long, long time? It's because I was busy working my ass off when I'm swamped with tests, quizzes, pop quizzes, assignments, due dates, projects, homework- need I go on? Especially I'm in this art program that specifically receives more homework than usual classes, _ugh_, this is so frustrating… Oh yeah, I'm also working on a new story called _Heiress_ from Digimon cannoning the favourite item Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami- so please check that out and review it if you like it or not! Arigato!

None to say the least, after for about a month, I have still numerous of reviewers reviewing happily and praising and err… some, not praising (?) my work, and I'm going to reply you as a thanks to every one of those 16 reviews!

_Rosedreamer101_: Thank you for being enthusiastic about my crappy time-wasting heck of a story- it really gives me a shove of inspiration when my readers reviews and either criticizes or praises, so your review (which is my first review of the chapter) gives me a really good shove of a head start!

_Singing Fool_: Ha-ha, I just love adding in cliff hangers- but this chapter, just to kill some time space and to kill your excited nerves, I'm not going to tell you the problem. A lot of readers are astonished at how big of a time period I skipped, so I will be typing flashbacks in this chapter and all the good stuff Sakura and Syaoran has been through- please pardon my crappy love writing, I'm horrible at it. )

_Teruna Hime_: D This is exactly what I told _Singing Fool_- I'm sorry about the large time period, but I'm making it up for you guys this chapter. Yes, I don't mind having you as a critique- that means one more review per chapter and I have inspiration from you! Keep on reading and thanks a lot my Number 1 Critique!

_Hungryxbaby_: Your welcome! Wow, that's awkward… it's the first time I welcomed someone for reviewing me, I'm supposed to say 'thank you' but my answer is reversed… yeah, I hate cliff hangers too- I used to get them a lot when I read Harry Potter fan fictions, and I kind of died not reading the next chapter without knowing if Draco Malfoy survives from Lord Voldemort or something.

_Shiningstar95_: It's okay not having a boyfriend with problems like these, because I doubt you and I will even have one percent of even getting a _prince_ of a boyfriend when we actually grow older, and the problems Sakura would be getting is a lot complicated then normal original average kind of guy boyfriends, believe me. The 'more problems' thing is good if you call it creepy- I mean, I'm typing this chapter up on Halloween, so… sticks with the disgusting scary theme, right? (I personally hate Halloween because of my religion and it's history.)

_Mysticalflame_: Hey- I've never seen any of _your_ reviews before, nice to read you! I agree, that's why it's called fiction, note the reason why I didn't end the story with: "_And they all lived happily every after, the end_." Perfection always comes to an end.

_-Kori Kage Tenshi-_: LOL, don't worry, I'm mourning with you. But I've mentioned that this plot is also loosely twisted with a hint of the Prince & Me, so… I just have to make it a little complicated then just end the story right now. Thanks for reviewing by the way. )

_Furubarulz1996-darkangelz_: Anonymous reader and reviewer… how do you do? LOL, thank you for your anger released at the cliffhanger I had ever so evilly updated.

_Ares_: Nice name, and by trying to communicate with you properly, ahem: YES MA'AM I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND I WILL START BY UPDATING TODAY WITH THIS CHAPTER ABOUT THE MEMORIES OF LI SYAORAN AND SAKURA KINOMOTO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE AND THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. D

_Chelsea34_: I'm touched, thanks for loving this story and calling it brilliant. I just love it when my reviewers say that.

_TheHeart14_: It's okay about the not reviewing frequently part, I mean, sometimes I do that when I'm busy to my other favourite fan fictions. I'm also sorry for not updating that quick, as I said- I'm swamped with crappy work and ugly tests and other wasteless stuff- you made me laugh so loud when you said: 'I said the same thing Sakura said when Syaoran said he was jealous!', uh, since I'm typing this at like 11:46 PM, I kind of pissed of my mom whose sleeping for laughing so loudly. Thanks for reviewing!

_Faerie.sakura_: LOL, thanks for telling me- now I wouldn't get confused with both of your nice and brilliant minds.

_Star02_: Don't worry, I'm not going to make them misunderstand or make Sakura crying baby- I hate those kinds of stories too anyways. Breaking them up? Hmm….

_Hikari-Kawaii_: Just started? It's okay! Thanks for reviewing at least! More to come. )

_Sa-chann_: Thanks for your support! I'm sorry for the confusing part; I usually develop my ideas and organize them better when I continue on with my story, so thank you for reviewing anyway!

_Cheerstar95_: I love your review! Please continue reviewing.

**Synopsis: **Everything was fine with Sakura Kinomoto until _he_ came along- _he_ as in _the_ Li Syaoran, and _the_ Li Syaoran as in the hottest heartbreaker in Tomoeda High who was also a paparazzi dodging in-disguised Prince of China stepped into her high school. Manipulated by this hot new student, it doesn't take long when they fall for each other- but worse yet, more problems decides to occur right at the heat of the moment- _literally_…

**Chapter 14: **Get High

… _Yin wei wo you ni de ai. (Because I have your love)._

_- F.I.R._

**---**

Sakura Kinomoto sat on the edge of her bed right after she took a hot bath and changed into a clean cherry blossom pyjama, her face was red and a tad bit blotchy as a few more droplets of tears slowly continued to stream down. She had locked the door as Tomoyo Daidouji was trying to knock it over with her security guards behind her- unfortunately, she couldn't get it to over for Sakura had used the overly-protective lock Tomoyo had given Sakura one Christmas to look the door.

-

"_So I guess you're a cheerful happy couple, eh Kinomoto?" Meilin spat venomously at the pretty auburn-haired girl as the Chinese dropped her heavy textbooks in the library group table next to her and ignored the dirty look the librarian gave her, "You and Li Syaoran, as in Li Syaoran the Meilin Li's fiancée." She emphasized clearly, before taking out a sushi lunch box out of her bag._

_Sakura twitched her eyebrows as Meilin disrespectfully opened the plastic lid (with a loud crunching noise that distracted the librarian who couldn't do a thing about the girl for eating in the library because of being related to the Imperial Family) and accidentally squirted the soy sauce in the package out across the table and dirtying the face of an occupied reader with glasses._

"_I prefer you don't _eat_ at the library." Sakura gritted her teeth but managed to say it calmly._

_Meilin furrowed her eyebrows, she had thought that this would annoy her rival greatly; however, Sakura kept her temper in the library. She tried again one more. "You know what?" Meilin furtively whispered to Sakura who coughed, "There are these rumours circuiting around the school saying that that you were a high school whore in Grade 8- is it true or false?" She secretly grinned._

_The auburn haired girl blinked and flipped the page of her large textbook._

_Frowning, Meilin plunked into the seat next to her and lied, "You know, I just saw Syaoran making out with some other girl somewhere else… I hope you don't mind that he's smooching with Rika."_

"_Rika's engaged to Sensei," Sakura snorted, "Nice try, though."_

"_It's not my fault you're a smart dumb ass!" Mei Ling growled, and picked up her books and her lunch box, then strutted out the door receiving ugly and non believing looks from the librarian, "You're lucky my sweet Xiao Lang is here to protect you- because if he wasn't, then you would be drowning in the ocean praying you'll be burned in raw sulphur than being slowly chomped on by trained sharks!"_

"_Nasty tongue," Sakura muttered, before engrossing herself into the textbook once more._

_-_

_Sakura was bunking over at her father's one day as Tomoyo was gone with Eriol to Wonderland during Winter Break._

"_Who are you?" Touya bluntly asked in a rude tone as he stared at the kid in front of him at about 4 PM. The 'kid' had dark brown hair and was slightly toned- otherwise known as a Greek looking god for girls, "The pizza delivery guy?"_

"_I'm your… daughter's girlfriend." The boy snorted at his immaturity- he knew for the fact that this guy was actually Touya as in Sakura's older brother, but he had wanted him to make Touya sounded _old_. "Nice to meet you, I'm Li Syaoran."_

_The taller Kinomoto growled at Li, "I am Sakura's _brother_ smart one," he mocked sarcastically, "And who the hell do you think you are? I _never_ let my little sister have a boyfriend before- not until she turns 50 years old! So you better get out of the house before I kick your as-" _

"_Oh hello Syaoran!" A warmer and compassionate voice greeted inside the kitchen with a familiar looking man peeking out, it was Fujitaka Kinomoto- Touya and Sakura's father, "You're quite early. Come in- I don't think Sakura's going to come down in about more than 15 minutes."_

_Syaoran smirked at Touya as he stepped into the house, "Hi Mr. Kinomoto- don't worry, I think I have the patience to wait."_

"_You can go upstairs to wait for her if you want- the living room is unfortunately packed with my clothes and luggage for my next expedition tonight to Vienna and the kitchen is filled with groceries I had bought for about a month's supply while I'm gone for Tori and Sakura to eat." The older man explained as he saw Syaoran looking around at the living room bewildered and saw all the items._

"_He can most certainly _not_!" Touya roared, blocking the staircase so Syaoran couldn't pass through, "How can you trust this stranger?"_

"_Oh please," Fujitaka teased warmly, "It's not like you have one of your girlfriends over today- right?"_

_Touya bit back, "_That's not the point_."_

_Since the taller Kinomoto was distracted, Syaoran ducked underneath his arms and entered without thinking into a pink coloured door. In the room was also pink, with pink sheets, a pink bed, pink closet, and Syaoran had to blink a couple of times as the radiance hit him- "Girl, cut the pink and try out for some _green_ for once, man." He chuckled and turned as he heard a doorknob on another door turned._

_Out came a beautiful though naked girl protectively wrapped with a purple towel. She dropped it as soon as she saw Syaoran and screamed._

_There was a loud _thump! Thump!_ Beneath the levels and Syaoran knew that Touya was going to storm up in a matter of seconds. He pulled up the towel back onto the girl and clamped her mouth shut, "Shut up Sakura!"_

_The footsteps were coming closer and Li dodged passed Sakura and into the bathroom she had come out from and slammed the door closed as soon as Touya came in and saw Sakura in her towel. Once again, Sakura did the most commonest thing any girl would do the moment _anyone_ sees them naked. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Daddy- Touya barged onto me naked!"_

_That was when a few more thumps below the level rattled and out popped Mr. Kinomoto slamming Sakura's door closed with Touya's ear pinched in his fingers, dragging the older boy down the hallway and downstairs, "I'm _sorry_ dad- I didn't _mean_ to, I heard a scream- _you_ heard it too dad … oh come on dad, it's hurts like hell- let go _please_…"_

_Sakura quickly changed into her carefully chosen clothes and opened her bathroom door, and Li Syaoran fell onto the floor. "Li Xiao Lang- don't you _ever_ walk on my naked _again_! You nasty boy- I can't believe I actually, oh my God, I just want to puke…"_

_The Prince of China smirked and grabbed her hand, "Aw… I'll make it up to you- I promise." He lightly brushed his lips with hers, "First, we go rallying without Eriol the traitor." He picked up Sakura bridal style and grinned as Sakura giggled, instantly cheered up again._

_-_

"_Wooh! That was fun!" Yamazaki cheered as he slung his arm around Chiharu and was totally oblivious by the fact that Clow Reed was teetering out of his race car and looking like he was about to puke, "We almost beat out Syaoran but he just _had_ jerk out of his trance at the last moment."_

"_It's not _my_ fault my gorgeous girlfriend was distracting me with her face of hers." Syaoran smirked in response as he helped out Sakura and straightened Reed's back, "Hold strong Reedington- I still have no idea why you insist on sitting with us if you can't stand fast and dangerous and drifting cars."_

"_I forgot Eriol wasn't here." Clow replied, holding his face._

_Yamazaki chortled, "The oh so might Clow finally forgotten something! Tell me, Reed, why would you care if Eriol was here or not?" He questioned._

"_Eriol drives more gentlemanly than any of you guys do, Syaoran drives smoothly at least, but you- you're like some sort of maniac driver who failed many licenses! I don't understand how Chiharu could stand you driving like a clown!" Clow snapped enraged, which was totally unlike a Clow Reed that Syaoran and Zachary was used to._

_Blinking, Syaoran interrupted the conversation, "Now for a surprise for _you_ Sakura- who do you miss most in the world right now? Think realistic- not like someone deceased." He led the small group towards a pillared building._

"_My dad at home." Sakura finally noted after a pregnant pause._

"_Such a shame Tomoyo, Sakura doesn't misses her own _cousin_ of hers." A familiar masculine voice said sympathetically behind a pillar._

"_Eriol!" Tomoyo scolded, whacking Eriol on the head lightly, the two stepped out behind the pillar, "We brought many souvenirs from Wonderland with us. As soon as Eriol mentioned that you and Li was finally going to have an official date, I just _had_ to come over and cut away all our trips to tape this kawaii moment! It's Christmas Eve anyway, right? It's the most perfect timing for a first everything for the cutest couple at school!"_

_Sakura gasped and laughed as she hugged Tomoyo tightly, "I can't believe this!"_

"_You actually _think _I'm going to break our Christmas-spending tradition together this year? Absolutely not!"_

"_Even if it means cutting away a five star cruise ship ride for a week complete with Jacuzzi tubs and famous designer label CEO on board." Eriol glumly commented, sniffing immaturely and gazed longingly somewhere away from the others._

"_Shut _up_ Eriol, we also brought Rita, Nikki, and Meilin with us." Tomoyo cheerfully chimed in, and the other girls stepped away behind the pillar and greeted the enthusiastic group of friends upon them. Meilin tackled Syaoran, "I'm _so_ sorry not being able to make it sitting beside your rally race today- but Eriol wanted this be a 'surprise' and all the blah and, I'm _so_ sorry Li Xiao Lang- can you ever forgive me?"_

"_It's okay," Li gave a strangled smile at his cousin, "I had Sakura with me today."_

"_That's bad for me though-------!_"

"_Meilin-"_

"_I'm your _fiancée_!"_

"_Ex-fiancée." Naoko, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Eriol interrupted, and instantly all four of them closed their mouth after their outburst of annoyance._

_Mei Ling sniffed, "After all these years…"_

_Sakura and Syaoran spoke at the same time: "What? No outburst of anger?" and "Who are you and what have you done to the Meilin I know?"_

"_Well it's not like I have a _choice_," Meilin snapped at Sakura, glaring at the people behind her. "Your _friends_ and cousin" (she glowered at Eriol) "decided to play 'clone' and forgot to finish their science project about lighters and came to asked me about the subject."_

"_What are we standing here anyways?" Tomoyo quickly intercepted the beginning of Mei Ling's complaint Syaoran, "whose up for a game of hide and seek in the dark?"_

_-_

**A/N:** I know it's short- but it's getting late, and I really want to update this. The happy moments aren't over, so grip on readers. I know I'm evil. ) Remember to read _Heiress_ too! Please review _Heiress_, and I don't care about flames too- if you flame me, I'll use it to burn all my trashy shoes.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Title: Stereotypical**

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **Yes readers, it _is_ based on Devil Beside You- but like what I said in the past chapters, it only very loosely based on it and is also based on Prince and Me too- so no more questions about is it based on this or that, alright? Thank you reviewers for your fabulous and numerous amounts of reviews- I appreciate each and every of these reviews. I honestly have no clue of an idea how many chapters I'll type out- probably until I reach over 200 reviews because we're so close to that amount of reviews. Sorry about confusing you about why Sakura was crying in the beginning, but you'll find out soon enough. )

**Synopsis: **Everything was fine with Sakura Kinomoto until _he_ came along- _he_ as in _the_ Li Syaoran, and _the_ Li Syaoran as in the hottest heartbreaker in Tomoeda High who was also a paparazzi dodging in-disguised Prince of China stepped into her high school. Manipulated by this hot new student, it doesn't take long when they fall for each other- but worse yet, more problems decides to occur right at the heat of the moment- _literally_…

**Disclaimer: **Devil Beside You isn't mine … nor is Prince and Me … nor is Card Captor Sakura … OMG I HATE REPEATING MYSELF!

**Chapter 15: **Memory

_This may never start,_

_Tearing us apart-_

_Can I be your memory?_

_- Sugarcult_

**---**

"_This is … wonderful."_

"_You're just saying that 'cause although you don't look like it- you're a total _geek_." Sakura teased Li as she watched her boyfriend flipped through the many pages in her Literacy textbook and reading each and every line of Shakespeare's quotes and other famous losers in Sakura's opinion. They were currently at a nearby corner café and drinking chilli with rolls during the still chilly frost of late February._

"_Seriously- how can you hate Literature?"_

"_Well I don't know- maybe it's because I'm practically flunking it?" Sakura sarcastically remarked, then grinning and giving Syaoran a kiss on the cheek, "That's why I have a super smart nerdy but handsome boyfriend."_

"_So you're dating me for my smartness and high I.Q.?" Syaoran joked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Mostly likely."_

_The older and taller brunette turned down at the smaller auburn haired woman, "You're so full of yourself."_

"_Thank you- I got that from a person called Li Syaoran."_

"_Damn right- so what's in the chapter right now?"_

"'Ay me! For aught that I could ever read,  
Could ever hear by tale or history,  
The course of true love never did run smooth_' _

_Every time I read this I'm like… what the hell?_"

"_Let me guess… A Midsummer Night's Dream, William Shakespeare- quote by a guy called Lysander, right?"_

"_You overly obsessed Billy S. fanatic."_

_Li laughed heartedly, "Nah… it's just that my parents makes me do it. My other sisters don't need to do anything about it since they're not gon-."_ _Syaoran caught himself from rambling on after realizing what he had just said and what he had almost said to Sakura. _Oh shit- if I finished my sentence, my cover would be blown_. Syaoran inwardly groaned and gave a beaming smile, "Never mind, I forgot what I said."_

"_Li, you're twitching. Every single time you lie, you twitch."_

"_What- me?"_

"_Yes you."_

"_No, I'm not twitching." _Please let me not twitch- please

"_Whatever," Sakura rolled her eyes, "Continue oh god of Literature and Translations."_

"_Save me the flattery." Syaoran flung an arm out around Sakura's neck, pulled her closer towards him in the booth, and gave a kiss on her lips. "I'll start."_

_Sakura was secretly pleased._

"_Okay… so this thing's just saying… whatever Lysander is reading or heard, true love is never smooth." Syaoran simply stated, closing the textbook with a snap and gave a sip in his chilli. Sakura stared him in disbelief._

"_That's _it_?"_

"_Yeah- what did you expect? A thousand word essay from just three simple old English sentences?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Who's the one exaggerating now?"_

"_SYAORAN!" Sakura playfully shoved Syaoran off the booth as he chortled hysterically- deeply disturbing the other customers in the café_.

-

It was nearing to final examinations, and Syaoran and Sakura was apparently occupied in the library. Drawing circles in the palm of each other hands during studying, they just couldn't… study at all. 

"Honestly_," Sakura groaned, "I can _never_ study if we're playing footsies!" The auburn haired girl angrily kicked Li underneath the table as her boyfriend took no heed and continued playing, and right after she kicked, the boy retraced his leg and grunted as his found out that there was a bruise growing on the spot she has kicked._

"_That hurt like hell Sakura!" Syaoran grumbled, gasping in pain._

_The couple didn't realize a certain Chinese girl a few meters away from them and was clutching her cell._

"_Well I'm sorry." Sakura ironically muttered._

"_You better be!" Syaoran snapped, and then pulled her into a kiss, making Sakura giggle._

_A flash of light interrupted them. Syaoran rebounded off his girlfriend and fell of his chair when he felt that unfamiliar flash on his face and scrambled up, just to realize that the flash was from a group of paparazzi holding cameras, notepads, pens, and with a shocked face. "The Prince of China has a _girlfriend_!" The y gasped, "We'll make millions of bucks from heavy-hearted teenage girls all around the world!"_

_Sakura turned to Syaoran, "The Prince of China? Syaoran- what are they talking about?"_

_The other news reporter understood the situation already, "Prince Xiao Lang has not told his girlfriend his real identity yet!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL?" Syaoran roared, pulling Sakura's arm away from the crowds._

"_What do you mean what the hell? I think _I _have the right to say it, not _you_." Sakura angrily pushed the newly found prince away from her wrist._

Damn_, Li thought_, Thing's just getting worse.

-

**A/N: **Here you get a little idea of what's happening and why Sakura's crying her eyes out, just keep on reading and reviewing! (Sorry if it's a bit short.)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Title: Stereotypical**

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**A/N: **Wonderful! Absolutely superb! I smell utterly great after I showered! Err… sorry 'bout that, just came back from my shower. ) ANYWAYS, I actually wanted to say "wonderful" and "absolutely superb" not because I finished taking a shower, _but_ because I've received 18 reviews in my latest chapter! Too bad it'll probably won't go high up by 6 more cause that means it'll reach up to 200 reviews. _Sigh_… well, I also want to say, readers and reviewers of _Stereotypical_- why don't you read _Chocolique_? It's on of my Digimon fan fiction of a romance story between Takeru (T.K.) Takaishi and Hikari (Kari) Yagami. Read below for more info and summary or just press 'initialjs' above the fiction! )

_Title:_ Chocolique

_Authoress: _initialjs

_Genre:_ Romance

_Summary:_ Meet Takeru Takaishi, a poor underclass society heartthrob attending Odaiba's richest and famed high class high school. He could juggle 6 girlfriends at once, drop them as if they were lint on his shirt, and still don't give a damn about love. When Fate decides to bring a rich famous chocolate industry heiress newcomer into town; she tries to break his icy demeanour. But there's more then him who's crushing the gorgeous newcomer- but also another rival that's just as good looking as he is…

**Synopsis: **Everything was fine with Sakura Kinomoto until _he_ came along- _he_ as in _the_ Li Syaoran, and _the_ Li Syaoran as in the hottest heartbreaker in Tomoeda High who was also a paparazzi dodging in-disguised Prince of China stepped into her high school. Manipulated by this hot new student, it doesn't take long when they fall for each other- but worse yet, more problems decides to occur right at the heat of the moment- _literally_…

**Disclaimer: **I only own the reviews sent to me, the flamers (if there are any) sent to me, the chapters and stories I sent out, my new _Champion_ sneakers (I GOT NEW PAIRS OF SHOES BY THE WAY- YIPPEE!), my dignity, and just about anything in my room except Digimon, Devil Beside You, and Prince & Me. Sigh, life sucks…

**Chapter 16: **It Ends Tonight

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_- The All-American Rejects_

**---**

I lifted my comforters over my head and wiped a teardrop away, _Stupid Li and his stupid acts of "thoughtful" its kindness… when would heroes ever realize that keeping a secret _never_ works?_ I sniffed and threw away a scrunched up napkin ball onto the floor towards the garbage can- but I missed.

-

_Li Syaoran finally realized the continuous snapping and flashing of the camera and carried Sakura bridal style out of the library and held on tightly to her as she struggled and yelled at him to let go, he kicked open the glass doors of the library with his feet (since his hands were occupied) and disregarded the looks of displeasure of the librarian behind him. It was raining hard. He rushed out and turned into numerous of corners until he stopped under a tunnel and almost slipped on a wet teenage magazine on the floor, "Damn it…"_

"_DROP ME DOWN THIS INSTANT LI SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed, trying to push out of his grasp._

_The royal prince put her down slowly and took a step back as the girl wrenched her away from him, "What's wrong with you?! After almost a year you've kept your whole 'royalty' thing a secret?! Or is this some sort of sick joke- go ahead Li, I'm giving you the permission to laugh at me, go on- laugh!" Rain was now seemingly pouring down like a bucket filled with water as it continued to shower down._

_By this time, Sakura and Syaoran were really wet. The sun was getting clouded behind clouds and was going down since it was already 7:00 PM._

_Sakura expected a cruel laugh, or a smart note or probably even a mean insult- but Syaoran never said it._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, wiping his eyes as the water from his hair dripped down to his eyes, "I just- I just wanted to escape my life of royalty in China and abandon my duties for once, I never meant to fall in l-"_

"_Save me the sappy crap." Sakura snapped, she felt a tinge of guilt for speaking ever so rudely, but she was angry for a reason- and it was a good reason, "if you loved me, you would've at least _told_ me you were the frigging prince of China!"_

"_I didn't felt the need to- you'll probably find out before the paparazzi found me. But… you never found out."_

"_None of the media ever said anything about a missing damned prince Syaoran!"_

"_The magazine on the floor says so!" Syaoran argued, his voice overpowering Sakura, and his arms whipped out as he pointed to the wet magazine he almost tripped on. It was on the front cover, big bold words read: MISSING PRINCE OF CHINA: LI XIAO LANG, ESCAPING DUTIES OR EAGER TO LIVE THE NORMAL LIFE? "All the media- every single _frigging_ media reported that Li Xiao Lang was missing! But I was never missing! I was with you- right beside you damn it!"_

_The auburn haired girl laughed cruelly, "Oh- so I'm being insulted for disregarding the magazines when I was hopelessly in love with my boyfriend?"_

"_Sakura-"_

"_No! Stay the hell away from me!" Sakura cried, and suddenly a flash of blinding white light flashed again._

"_Shit." Syaoran swore as the paparazzi found them once more, "Let's go to another place Sakura-"_

"_I said 'NO'!" His girlfriend refused angrily, "You know what you frigging paparazzi? You stay here with oh so holy Prince Li Xiao Lang of China who's a lying bastard and wouldn't say a thing about his secret life as the Prince of China to his lowly humble peasant of a girlfriend- I think I'll just leave! We're over!" She pushed through the crowds of the paparazzi and ran out of the tunnel._

"_Sakura- wait!"_

-

I love rain walking through the rain- because no one could see whether or not I'm crying.

---

**A/N: **Short, short, short! _But_ this is the part where they break up so there's no reason to type up something long for any dramatic effects- right? Besides, I want to publish this thing before I go to sleep. Ciao and review!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Title: Stereotypical**

**Authoress:**initialjs

**-**

**A/N:**I'm_so_ sorry! I haven't updated for a whole month! _SORRY_, December has been very hectic for me so I couldn't think straight with all the tests and the projects due and the eagerness to end school for vacationing to start. And once again, as soon as I came back from a very happy and friendly winter break I've had with my family, I'm back sitting in front of _two laptops_, that's right, _two_, trying to type this story out _and_ working on a film project given the week right after winter break ended. I mean, how ruthless can teachers _be_? Since I haven't updated for quite a while, I'll answer any of your reviews as a sort of a thank you note for your understanding and anticipation.

_Sakurawolfblossom_: (Laughing), yes, I'm going to finish this story, which will probably be at April since I started this story at April 2007. Thanks for liking my little story that I'm starting to think is very bad, but that's the problem if you're reading a story you wrote after its published- you realized all your mistakes and grammatical corrections and all the other foolishness you have done. But that's life. Thanks for reading and continue reviewing!

_Singing Fool_: I know! Me too! Well, I wasn't crying because I was typing this story out, I was crying because I was listening to the theme song for Chapter 16 and thinking about their break up. I agree, it's too sad for me to handle it. Thanks for reading _Stereotypical_, something unexpected will happen in this chapter- I promise!

_Teruna Hime_: Everyone's crying and pissed at me since I created Chapter 16 so sappy and sad and short, I'm sorry- I really am! I promise something unexpected and quite understandable is going to happen in this chapter- that's what I told the reviewer _Singing Fool_ above. Thanks and continue reviewing please!

_Froggy Coffee Bean_: Are you killing Meilin because you think she's behind all this are because you hate her? Remember this very important note: This plot is actually based on _Devil Beside You_ with the end as a twist of _The Prince & Me _since I don't like the fact that Syaoran and Sakura would still have a relationship if they're siblings.

_-Kori Kage Tenshi-_: I agree! So not cool! And I'm updating right now, thanks for the support.

_Sa-chann_: Thanks and keep reviewing!

_Pipi-chan_: Throw your tissues away because you're sure not going to need tissues anymore!

_Hiei lovers_: I'm running out things to say about "I'm sorry" and "I know it's sad" and "Thanks for reviewing" and "Continue reading and reviewing", I don't know how else to say it. But thanks anyway, ignore my non-creativity.

_AngelEmCuti_: Thank you! Keep on reading!

_Purplesky828_: Yeah, the story is loosely based on _The Prince & Me_ as well as _Devil Beside You_. Hey- you're right, the Shakespeare quote _does_ kind of alert you about something bad is going to happen in the future. I never thought of that- I only chose that quote because it's easier to translate. Huh. Thanks for pointing that out and reviewing!

_Emblitz_: I know- Sakura! Don't run! Laughing, thanks for the support.

_Aegyo_: Thanks and keep on reviewing for the _Stereotypical_ campaign!

_Rosedreamer101_: Yeah, the story is loosely tied with _The Prince & Me_- hopes you enjoyed it and please review!

_TheHeart14_: I have to agree! Look at poor Britney Spears and her endless paparazzi chase, for celebrities and paparazzi to get tied together is like an Anakin Skywalker to my Princess Leah or something…

_LadyMidnightGuardian_: Damn boys! They think it's for the best of anything! Haha. I'm glad to know that someone understands my fury.

_Witch Cheri_: Oh gosh, how I really much adore and love long reviews… Yes! Sakura Kinomoto has a right to walk out of the paparazzi mess with her head held high! I'm sad to say I can't answer the rest of your review since I have the story to go to see why Sakura walked out on her ex-boyfriend in front of the media. You'll see…

_Cherry Akira Li_: Laughing on the floor, I really love your review. Come to think about it, I have to not lie to my mum again or else something bad might happen! Thanks for the reminder and review!

_Tennislover431_: I know, I know. Hope you review again!

_Otaku Nayami_: I'm sorry, but when you're sitting at a high priority level in status, when you fall- you fall _hard_. So I made this break up thing really harsh for oh-so-good Prince Syaoran whose heart was broken by a commoner after not telling her about his secret identity in fear of her fascination of his wealth and power and looks instead of his inner side and personality.

_Nadja100_: Wow- I hope I won't dream tonight. Hey- did you ever-watched Nightmare on Elm Street? Because you sound quite freaky- that's why I'm typing like mad here ever since I read your review a few days ago. Please forgive- please!!

_Tears-of-redemption_: I'm mean! MWAHAHAHAHA, thanks for reviewing!

_Starangel02_: You'll know what'll happen next as soon as you read something unexpected right afterwards.

_KanaShinichiro_: A cliffhanger… is it? Huh, I've been listening to this song for quite a while and suddenly thought it was a really good song. 'It ends tonight…' shows Li and Kinomoto's relationship ending that very night. I'm so evil…

_SakuraKxSyaoranL_: Scream, finally! Someone who adores the true meaning shoes like how I do. You're 11 eh? I'll tell you a secret- I'm actually extremely young too! And I am very agreeing to your bribery when you through me endless amounts of compliments about my story that I began gushing over, laughing my head off. Guess what? Speak of the devil- I got a pair of Converse sneakers during my trip to United States during the winter. And you're born in England? I always wanted to live there! Still do bye way. Oh right- can you be my twin sister?

_Hungryxbaby_: I will! I'll call the British Navy and President Bush with his military force and enforce myself with hundreds of brave Canadians, millions of endless and still counting Chinese warriors, Japanese ninjas and samurais, and my knife to make the two just to embrace each other passionately!

Oh yeah... this chapter's title and song would be a song I picked up after listening to online radio by Miley Cyrus a.k.a. Hannah Montana. I'm not a fan, but I found this song matches very well with this chapter's position in Sakura's life. Hope you understand!

**Synopsis:**Everything was fine with Sakura Kinomoto until _he_ came along- _he_ as in _the_ Li Syaoran, and _the_ Li Syaoran as in the hottest heartbreaker in Tomoeda High who was also a paparazzi dodging in-disguised Prince of China stepped into her high school. Manipulated by this hot new student, it doesn't take long when they fall for each other- but worse yet, more problems decides to occur right at the heat of the moment- _literally_…

**Disclaimer:**Hmm… after shopping during the holidays I am quite proud to say that although I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Prince & Me, or Devil Beside You, I am proud to say I own my Levi's outfit, Arepostale jeans, my Champion and my Converse sneakers. Yeah!

**Chapter 17: **See You Again

_ The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest 'till then.._

_- Miley Cyrus _

**---**

"_It's been _weeks_ since Prince Li Xiao Lang, the hottest heartbreaker in the history of the whole imperial in Asia, has broken up with a small town local Japanese girl in Tomoeda by the name of Sakura Kinomoto. According to source, Prince Li Xiao Lang has never attempted to tell his high school sweetheart about his secret identity until that very nigh_-"

The television was quickly turned off.

I found it easy to stay home during the rest of the weeks and eating chocolate to drown out my sadness. Tomoyo was still trying to knock down the door with her security doors each morning just for me to come out to eat a meal- which I would do, eat a couple of sushi pieces and stalk back to my room and start studying on my Literature class (which I _still_ didn't get, much to my dismay).

Eriol, Yamazaki, Clow, Chiharu, and Tomoyo tried bothering me for the first few weeks- probably trying to tell me that what Syaoran did was a noble deed.

Finally, I heard a sharp knock at the side of my door, and I yelled out: "I'm not coming out Tomoyo – I don't care that Li's a good future King of China Eli, it only makes me feel worse! – Clow, leave me the hell alone with your meditations – Zachary, I'm not going to be fooled with your stories – and Chelsea! Stop trying to get me to listen to whatever foolishness your boyfriend's saying!" I was quite satisfied when I yelled out everyone's names in each possibility ever imagined.

Suddenly, my door was slammed open with a hard blow as all my metal locks fell off with a blast and dust flew from the original place of the doorway. Behind the door was someone I never knew would ever step in my presence- _Li Mei Ling_.

Her hair was down today, and she dressed in an unusual attire of jeans and a sweater (she would usually dressed in designers, since she's the oh-so-great and godly cousin of the Prince of China), she held a cellphone tightly clutched and closely pushed up against her ears as she screamed in frustration in Cantonese at the person on the other side of the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly, putting away my Literacy books.

"I see you're the same nerd you are, skipping school from broken romance yet still studying." Meilin started off with a usual nasty remark, but I suppose that's her way of saying: "Hi Sakura! How're you doing? Oh." She turned back to her cellphone and continued yelling.

Pounding my head in my pillow at her loudness in her tone of voice, I moaned, "Meilin- I don't have the time nor energy to waste to even argue with you. I get it, I'm a dimwit- Li's probably still a lousy moron acing all his subjects at school, and we're still enemies- just _get out_…"

"Oh_God_," Meilin muttered, rolling her eyes as she gave one last shout at her phone before snapping it closed, and looked through my drawers in search for something. She then pulled out a pair of khakis and a tee shirt and pulled the covers off of me, "when Madison said you were a mess I never knew that she actually _meant_it. Gross Sakura," she scrunched her nose as she saw my pyjamas, which I haven't changed for the past week or so, stuck in bed, "Let's go."

"Go_where_ fiancée of the Prince of Pettiness?" I couldn't help but sneer, "aren't you supposed to be happy that we've broken up so you could have your precious Li Xiao Lang forever and ever again?"

"Ah-_no_." The Chinese girl shook her head, and she gave an irritated sigh when she saw me making an effortless decision to not move, "_Sakura Kinomoto_, get your ass out of this bed before I kick it off like what I did to your bedroom door! Stop being such a pig and crying your eyes out just because of some lame paparazzi business! I mean, that stupid, get your ass out of this bed before I kick it off like what I did to your bedroom door! Stop being such a pig and crying your eyes out just because of some lame paparazzi business! I mean, that stupid Cerberus and Spinel Sun paparazzi duo pair has been tailing me too ever since I stupidly announced that Xiao Lang was my fiancé."

"_What_?"

"You mean you don't _know_ that the most awesome masters of disguise duo paparazzi pair _Cerberus_and_Spinel Sun_ has been trailing over you ever since Xiao Lang stepped foot into Tomoeda? You're so moronic! I _always_ know when they're around."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Meilin, you're born to royalty, you're supposed to be used to the media affair business."

"Whatever," Meilin shrugged.

"Then whom were you yelling at in the phone?"

Li Syaoran's cousin snorted, "That? That was the stupid duo pair's attorney. I've been following you around as well ever since Madison and all your other friends did inhumanely threats at me, and I've been trying to cover you up by sticking with Li as much as I could so the news that they receive with Xiao Lang and I would be the same. I've been telling them to lay off with the media business so you guys could have some privacy."

Now that was another story.

"Then why are you trying to get me out of bed if you want me to stay as low as possible? Don't tell me Li told you to make me go to school to see him again." I absolutely refuse to be in the same school as that brat of a prince that lied to me for some stupid noble cause.

"_School_? Girl, you're so last-news. Of _course_ he wouldn't be back in Tomoeda High after _this_mess. I'm taking you to the airport to get the first class ticket to Hong Kong- that's what Xiao Lang told me to do. And I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer- you know its better to come willingly then unwillingly with a high chance that my feet would find its way to your head!"

---

**A/N:** Hope you review please! I'm so tired- its like 11:31 PM in Canada and I have school tomorrow!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Title: Stereotypical**

**Authoress: **initialjs

**A/N: **Once again, I'm seriously sorry about not updating for like about two months or so… sigh, I haven't 'abandoned '_Stereotypical_' but being in a special arts program that requires extremely attentive skills and marks higher than 75 percentages isn't easy. And because of it, I will sincerely apologize to my anticipating readers (who very so kindly even personally emailed me to remind me to update) and dedicate this to _Yingfa07_ especially . So, where was I in the story?

**Chapter 18: **Now You Know

_There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know.  
_

_- Hilary Duff_

* * *

"_School? Girl, you're so last-news. Of course he wouldn't be back in Tomoeda High after this mess. I'm taking you to the airport to get the first class ticket to Hong Kong- that's what Xiao Lang told me to do. And I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer- you know its better to come willingly then unwillingly with a high chance that my feet would find its way to your head!"_

"Look, I don't have _time _for you." Meilin scoffed, and rolled her eyes. She pulled out a small package from her large jeans pocket, and threw it at Sakura. "I'm not wasting my time here. Stop wallowing and get your sorry ass of that bed. I'm leaving today at 7 PM sharp." She left the room without a look behind.

"How are so sure I'll even come Meilin! You're wasting your blasted time!" Sakura shouted.

No answer replied.

Sakura angrily picked up the package and threw it across the room. It hit two side-by-side pictures on top of the headdress. Unable withstand her temper anymore, Sakura ended up tearing up her bedroom. She continued kicking and throwing the pillows, comforter, accessories, and even a lamp in her room. Finally, she slumped at the side of the wall and began crying.

She had accidentally cut her finger as she picked up a nearby broken picture; its glass was shattered after throwing stuff at it. She had accidentally broken a picture with her mother modelling in her sundress.

Sakura almost swore colourfully when she saw the package she had angrily threw away lying a few centimetres away from the picture. Her mother's picture must've been the two pictures she had threw the package at.

Carefully ripping the package open without dirtying her bleeding finger, she tore open the numerous bubble sheets and stopped when saw a pair of red mittens. A card lay beside it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm an asshole. Err… I tried knitting you mittens, but I messed up._

Choking in a soft laughter, Sakura pushed her hand in the gloves and got stuck before she could fully pull the gloves on. Syaoran had accidentally knit the middle part of the gloves together. Inside the gloves, her hands could feel a small folded up piece of paper. She pulled it out and her hands dropped it quickly as soon as she realized a small portion of her blood dotted the paper.

The paper fell open and read:

_Ay me! For aught that I could ever read,__  
__Could ever hear by tale or history,__  
__the course of true love never did run smooth_.

True love never did run smooth.

Another small paper fell out of the opened paper. It was a first class ticket to Hong Kong first thing at 7 PM sharp.

She stared at the two pieces of paper and the pair of mittens.

Her phone rang and Sakura picked it up, her hands were shaken. "Y-yes?"

"Let's go, it's almost 6 PM now."

"M-Meilin?"

"No shit Sakura, its Eriol. _Of course its Meilin_!"

Before Sakura could yell back, Meilin closed her cell.

Sakura stumbled out of her room as soon as the door bell, and sniffed as she opened the door. She froze when she saw who appeared at the front of the doorstep. "Tomoyo? Eriol?"

"We're here to bring you to the airport!" Tomoyo cheered. "So you finally left your room instead of wallowing and mourning, Saku? Did Syaoran's package help you to get out of your room?"

Sakura felt guilty while Tomoyo kept on saying 'room', because she had totally messed it up as if a hurricane went through it. She nodded silently, "Where's Meilin?"

"At the airport." Eriol cut in.

"Let's go." Tomoyo interrupted, her face grinning and dragged Sakura out of the penthouse without locking it.

* * *

"Sakura Kinomoto." Eriol said to the stewardess, as he shoved Sakura towards the main entrance towards the plane. The stewardess accepted the ticket with the usual smile, and politely let Sakura go through, "Your seat is at 3B."

The auburn haired girl gasped, as Tomoyo and Eriol waved good-bye to her, "Aren't you coming with me?"

"Nah. Someone would take care of you."

_Oh yeah, Meilin_. Sakura sighed a breath of relief and was about to enter the main entrance, until a familiar face appeared beside Eriol and Tomoyo's brightly smiling faces.

"MEILIN?!"

"Bye!" Meilin grinned.

The stewardess guided (or pushed) Sakura into the plane without letting Sakura run back towards the others.

Sakura almost had an asthma attack as she realized she was stuck in the plane, and she realized that she'd be sitting next to a stranger on the plane, since she had the ticket and the seat as 3B.

Taking deep breaths and slumping down in her airplane seat, she froze as soon as a voice interrupted her clouded thoughts.

"I believe that's my seat there, love?"

Sakura's face shot up to the person beside her who wanted to cut beside her to sit in 3A. "Syaoran?!"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Initialjs has heard people's complaints and she's trying to update more despite having to put up with a big art history project, Science Fair project, and Geographic uranium mining project (which is all due by the end of the month, beginning of next month, and during this month by the way) and she will try to keep up with everything! (And she'll also try to do her dishes on time, mom and dad. -.-) Find it a bit awkward with initialjs typing in third person? Well- it's her challenge to herself and possibly to the readers out there. Just a fun thing to do to loosen up her nerve system before she breaks down. Wait, there's also something new and different in the layout format here! Find the difference readers? Well, initialjs has taken up the layout format from her other story called _Prerogative_ (in Digimon) and seems to like it better to announce everything first and then continue on with the story… it makes her sounds a lot more cooler then she really is. XD Let's continue on _Stereotypical_! What happens to Sakura after getting forced onto an airplane besides _Li Syaoran_? Still the same hot but manipulative bastard he is… but that's the reason why Sakura fell for him in the first place. Enjoy!

**Title: Stereotypical**

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**Chapter 19: Whatever It Takes**

_I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes._

_- Lifehouse_

**--**

"_I believe that's my seat there, love?"_

"_Syaoran?!"_

…

"God, I missed your loud voice," whispered the taller brunette as he ducked from the cargo-carrier above him and moved into the window spot, "hey- that's quite a nice change title from 'Li' to 'Syaoran' in just a few weeks."

"But I thought Meilin said you were gone to Hong Kong!" Sakura shouted in a demanding tone.

"Well she lied." Syaoran held a laugh back when he saw the auburn haired girl turning in a tomato red, "No point of getting off now. The jet doors are already closed so there's nothing you can do to escape the airplane unless you jump off. But don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall down." Syaoran teased, pointing out at the window as soon as he saw Sakura unbuckling her strap and was about to make a run out the airplane so she wouldn't be stuck with the pompous ex-boyfriend for the next 4 hours.

"I hate you."

"Hate's a passionate feeling." Syaoran grinned.

"Yeah," Sakura scoffed, "it's so passionate that I want to dangle you off the airplane and then drop you in the oceans so sharks can chomp you up."

Syaoran smiled, and looked out the window as they lifted off, "Well I guess it's not passionate enough… the sea between Japan and Hong Kong has no sharks." The two were so absorbed in their conversation that they totally ignored the captain's beginning introduction.

"Excuse me sir, do you need any services?" A pretty stewardess questioned Li, as she gave him a mesmerizing smile and bending down to show some of her cleavage from her uniform. It was clearly making Sakura uncomfortable, since Sakura understood the fact that if a woman flashed some cleavage and flirted a little bit, it could get a boy raging on hormones. For Li… well, let's just say he won't think twice.

"What kind of services do you do?" Syaoran flirted back, clearly understanding the fact that Sakura was jealous.

"If you really want to have it, why don't you do in the washroom where I wouldn't be able to see it!" Sakura snapped.

The air stewardess looked at the prissy girl in shock.

"Sorry love." Syaoran kissed Sakura's palm and turned his attention back to the stewardess, "She's my fiancée. And about those services, I want to know if you can serve some alcohol here."

Blushing madly because she had been tricked into a fool, both the stewardess and Sakura looked away from each other. Well…Sakura looked away shyly, but the stewardess looked away with an angry look on her face. She forced a smile back on and presented Syaoran with a menu, "Our airline serves anything from rum to vodka for free in first class. We also provide any snacks you may want to eat."

Syaoran shook his head, "I'll take ice wine, anything you want Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura cleared her throat, "I'll just take milk, thanks."

When the stewardess left, the first reaction Sakura had was kicking Syaoran into the shin. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"What the fuck?" Syaoran shouted in rage but his voice kept low.

"YOU FRIGGING TOLD HER THAT I'M YOUR FIANCEE. I AM NOT YOUR FIANCEE."

"Oh yeah?" Syaoran's angry voice went down into his normal teasingly calm tone, "well… in Hong Kong, you're technically my fiancée. Ever since the rumours sparked like wildfire, apparently every thinks that you're my fiancée. So does the Elders of our Li clan too… and they think that you're actually suitable and well bred, which is quite scary. OW!"

Sakura had kicked Syaoran in anger again. She was clearly offended when Syaoran had said: '…you're actually suitable and well-bred, which is quite scary.'

"IT WAS COMPLIMENT!" Syaoran said in a frustrated whisper, "None of the Elders ever thought that anyone I had chosen was suitable for me… or for them, at least. I don't understand why they won't go look for a girl already. I think they should only have rights to say if my girlfriend's alright or not if they themselves have a wife."

The auburn haired girl gave no sympathy, "I DON'T CARE!" She shouted, alarming some of the passengers behind and beside her, and she coughed before returning her voice into monotone, "That's not the point! I want to get off the plane right now- I thought I made it clear when I said I didn't want to be with you ever again!"

"You did? Since when?"

"Since the last time I saw you!"

"I quote, you said: '_Stay the hell away from me!_' the last time we met. I did my part- you haven't seen me for weeks. This is what I call 'coincidence'. We haven't anticipated in meeting each other, right?" Syaoran smirked, sinking deeper into his seat quite comfortably. He accepted the ice wine and milk in which the stewardess had given them, and took a sip of the wine himself before giving the milk to Sakura.

Grabbing the milk, Sakura hissed, "I bet you _knew_ that this was going to happen."

"Actually I didn't." Syaoran noted in-a-matter-of-fact, "I thought I was going to be sitting in 6B behind you so I could bother you by kicking under your chair… apparently Meilin booked my ticket as 3A instead of 6B. I'm just as innocent as you are."

"You wanted to sit in seat 6B _behind_ me?" Cried Sakura.

"Well, yes."

"You're such a jerk!"

"Yes, but-" Syaoran's face went directly in front of Sakura as she struggled inaudibly, she could feel his breath of her face as his lips were barely touching hers, "I'm a cute jerk… and you know it." He pulled back with an amused smile and sighed, looking out at the window, "I believe that I was dubbed as the Prince of Seduction back at school when I stayed bachelor until I met my beautiful stepsister."

"First of all- you're not cute." The girl snapped, "second of all, I believe the correct term was the 'Prince of Pettiness', and third of all- I'm not your stepsister, nor will I ever be. The whole sibling thing together- that's just disgusting!"

"That gives me more of a reason to date you." Syaoran chuckled.

"Do you like custard tarts?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Excuse me, miss, a custard tart please." Sakura politely asked a passing air stewardess who nodded and smiled.

"My gorgeous ex-girlfriend is learning to forgive."

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura muttered, she turned directly to Syaoran, "I don't think the only reason why you're coming to Hong Kong is because of me, is there something more?"

The brunette boy stayed wordless with a faint smile on his lips.

"I'm guessing there's more."

"You're right, there is. I'm taking over the Li Corp since I am Prince Li Xiao Lang after all."

Scoffing, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Since I'm guessing you're doing business to take over the financial stuff with ease in Li Corp… why are you going back to Hong Kong then? Aren't you supposed to go to some business famed Ivy League school in the international states?"

"I'm dating a smart girl!"

"Correction: you _dated_ a smart girl."

"Not what the elders think."

"I don't give a crap what your elders think."

"You will as soon as you meet them."

"Hell, I met you for how many months and yet I _still_ don't give a crap what you think!"

"I'm different."

"Thank you." Sakura nodded at the air stewardess who suddenly appeared beside her and handed her custard tart in a napkin. She turned with the food in hand and smiled genuinely to Syaoran, "Remember the broken custard tart situation a few months before?"

"No."

"Here's something to freshen your mind a bit."

Sakura's fury reflected back to Syaoran's manipulation back in the beginning years of high school and crushed the custard tart in her hands like how she accidentally crushed the custard tarts in the package when she was forced to buy food for Syaoran's delight. She grinned when she saw Syaoran's shocked face.

"I need to wash my hands now." Sakura stood up and walked into the vacant washroom.

The air stewardesses saw the situation and looked at the passenger bewilderedly.

"Leave it." Syaoran said quietly, and his shaking hands reached over to a piece of the broken custard tart. He lifted it and began to eat it off the out stretched plastic table in which Sakura had crushed the tart on. "I deserved it."

-


	20. Chapter Twenty

Gah… uranium mining thing down, and the art project and Science Fair bull is almost completely finished. chocolique is quite proud of the progress she has been making for the past few weeks. Ah… I quit this challenge, its hard on me to type in third person- hell, I even TALK in third person to my friends! (creeps them out a bit.) So the story continued on with Sakura leaving Syaoran with a broken custard tart that reflected on their past, but hey- can't you see the spark? If Sakura's redoing the past… :O, maybe the situation isn't so bad after all… OMG! I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO FLUFFY! :O so weird!!

**Title: Stereotypical**

**Authoress: **chocolique

**-**

**Chapter 20: **Love Song

I learned the hard way,

That they all say things you want to hear.

My heavy heart sinks deep down under you,

- Sara Bareilles

**--**

"Holy shit."

"I told you that you didn't need to help me."

"I swear, this can break my arm."

"Then pull it even harder, I want to see your arm break."

"Cruel ruthless yet beautiful woman."

"Wannabe selfish yet ugly prat."

"Ouch."

The airplane landed not so long ago, and Sakura and Syaoran were left on the plane arguing about the luggage load in which Tomoyo had sneaked on the plane for Sakura just before the couple left. Sakura only realized until the stewardess asked about the cherry blossom suitcase left on the shelves. The flight attendants stared at the situation obliviously, unsure what they should do to help resolve the problem between the (what they thought so) 'engaged couple'.

"Seriously, _darling_, if you really wanted to help me- you'd get out of my life." Sakura snarled, pushing Syaoran aside and pulling her luggage load down. Of course, this was just an attempt, because Sakura couldn't even move it.

"Well I tried, but it seems so that you've been stalking me ever since our relationship fell apart- 'cause I keep seeing you in my mind all day."

Sakura stared at the handsome boy beside her in disbelief, and slapped his fingers away from her suitcase, "Corniness."

"Yet you still love me."

"_Loved _you!" Sakura reminded for the last time, frustrated.

"So you did love me. That gives me a glimmer of hope." Syaoran said seriously.

"Stop the chatting, I need my crap out of this plane." The auburn haired girl reminded him, and sighed, "fine, just use all your might to get this suitcase off of the shelf right now."

Syaoran paused, "Would that persuade you to forgive me about the past situation?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I think I'll get it down myself." Sakura grunted, and heaved the luggage down-, which became a failure. _This boy asks too much from me_, "And if you don't mind, I'll go the nearest hotel in Hong Kong. After a week or so avoiding you and endless shopping, I will return to Tomoeda once again."

"You won't be able to survive a day at Hong Kong without speaking Cantonese. Oh yeah- you _can't_ speak Cantonese." Syaoran reminded teasingly.

Sakura gave him the glare.

"Unless…" Syaoran looked around the airplane aimlessly and let his arm trail around Sakura's shoulders lazily, then he roughly jerked his arm closer to his body where Sakura's whole body followed, and her face almost touched Syaoran's as soon as he turned his face towards Sakura, "…you come live at my place."

"NO!"

"But my mother loves you! Our parents worked together and the last time I spoke with your dad was during his work trip at our place- and my mother was saying all these crap about how she wants to meet you and all that shit!"

"Is that supposed to be an encouraging compliment?" Sakura muttered, turning around.

Syaoran stared at his 'fiancée', and shrugged. He turned around, and effortlessly pulled down Sakura's luggage off the shelf. Laughing when he saw Sakura's shocked face, he said, "I was just trying to get us some alone time when all the passengers were off- I was faking the whole 'it's so heavy' thing. Oh yeah, now you owe me a 'I forgive you' because I helped you bring down your suitcase."

"But I didn't agree to it!"

"I did."

Sakura punched Syaoran on the shoulders.

-

Whistling, Li began looking around pointlessly again in the limo and stretched his arms- in which of his arms falling into place on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura pushed it off.

"Aw, c'mon Kinomoto. This alone time between us in Hong Kong is supposed to be 'making up time'."

"Are you sure you didn't mean 'making out time'?" Sakura growled, knowing his true intentions.

Smirking, Syaoran glanced at Sakura; "I didn't know you wanted it _that_ bad!"

"Whatever!"

There was a strange silence between them, until Syaoran softly said, "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"…That you're a hotshot Prince undercover and wouldn't tell your small town girlfriend the truth?" Sakura snapped.

"I thought you were rid of that after getting that package from me!"

"You mean the screwed up so called mittens?"

"Guys aren't meant for knitting you know."

"Then you should've at least hired a Royal Knitter for the Royal Highness!"

"You still love me though."

Sakura stopped, and she wiped away threatening tears.

"_Loved_ you."

"No." Syaoran said hastily, suddenly pulling Sakura's turned away head towards his, "_love_. If you haven't forgiven me you wouldn't even have come to the airport even with Mei Ling."

"And if I did, what were you going to do about it?" Sakura said angrily, trying to escape from his arms, "Stop the car!"

The limo halted immediately, and Sakura unlocked the door and was about to push it open to escape from the limo until Syaoran's hands shot out from his sides and grabbed her back in, slammed the door shut, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm letting you leave me now."

Once again, in his arms. And he smelled exactly the same when she was stuck with him in the washroom at her house when Tomoyo and Eriol was flirting shamelessly.

"_I_ love you."

Sakura suddenly froze. It was the first time Syaoran had finally said he loved her.

"What-?"

Syaoran's lips founds her.

Of course, with Syaoran's sexiness, kissing skills, and sincerity- why wouldn't Sakura give up and kiss him back?

-


	21. Chapter Twenty One

I'm getting the hang of updating faster than usual (8D) since I'm over my lousy weeks! YES! _Stereotypical_ will be ending soon due to my attention to promote _Chocolique_ more… so what you read is what you get in the near ending of _Stereotypical_. Please continue to finish reading the chapters and thank you for the reviews that are close to 300 when its only 20 chapters! It's a miracle! : D

**Title: Stereotypical**

**Authoress: **initialjs

**-**

**Chapter 21: No song. Apparently.**

**--**

"Don't think we've kissed for the past car ride to your home means that I've forgiven you." Sakura said furiously, trying to forget the hot kissing session between her and Syaoran at the back of the limo.

Syaoran smirked, and placed a hand on her hand as he looked lazily out the window, "I don't think Saku, I _know_ you've forgiven me."

"Snobby bastard." Sakura hid a smile but didn't attempt to pull away her hands.

The brunette yawned, "As soon as we've reached my flat-"

"I'm getting the bed, and you're getting the floor." Sakura interrupted immediately.

"Aw, sweetie, as an engaged couple- I thought we could've shared that comfy twin size bed together."

"TWIN SIZE?" _And you say you're 'rich'?_ Thought Sakura with a cough disguised laugh.

"Yes, I especially threw away my king sized bed in exchange for a twin size one just so we could have more space to be stuck with each other throughout the night." Syaoran nodded, squeezing her hand lightly.

Kicking him in the shin with a struggle, Sakura snorted and looked out.

"Ow! I was kidding Sakura, joking." Whined Syaoran as he massaged his bruising shin in which Sakura ignored and showed no sympathy. "I didn't throw away my king sized bed and I have a guest room in my penthouse. You can have the king size bed if you want and I'll sleep all alone by myself in the guest book, okay?" Syaoran said, wincing as he felt the kick not only bruised him, but also his ego he had before.

"Serves your king sized ass right." Sakura snarled.

"The king sized ass you want so badly." Syaoran shot back, earning a punch, "What the fuck?!"

"For your horny jokes."

"I thought they were corny."

"Horny."

"I know you are."

"Pshh." The auburn haired girl said, and turned to look at Syaoran at the exact moment her so called 'fiancé' turned to look back at her.

"You're beautiful." Syaoran uttered quietly, before turning back to face the back of the chauffeur's seat.

Hiding a blush, Sakura ignored his comment.

There was a moment of comfortable yet a bit awkward silence, until Syaoran spoke up again.

"Thanks."

That surprised Sakura for a while, until she shook her head and asked, "For what?"

"For forgiving me."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Your welcome."

-

"We're going to meet my mother in an hour or so." Syaoran suddenly said to Sakura, as soon as they got up the top floor of the tall buildings at the solitary and peaceful setting in Hong Kong, "so get showered and dressed. She expects us there for dinner, apparently, she has some important news to say."

"That fast?!" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah…" The brunette nodded, opening the door with a free hand and kicking it open, "…I meant to tell you back in the limo, but after that hot making out session- I've completely forgotten about it. Want to have another go at it?"

"NO."

"You'll agree later on." Syaoran shrugged, watching Sakura enter in his apartment and gaze in awe at his marvel. "Wonderful, isn't it? This'll be your place as soon as we marry."

"You were serious about it?"

"No. Not if _you're_ serious."

"Then you can forget it." Sakura agreed.

Laughing, Syaoran shrugged.

Sakura entered automatically to a large green shaded bedroom which a huge bed and a marble bathroom. "I'm guessing this is my room…" she immediately said, pushing Syaoran's interested head out of the way, "not yours anymore. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to prepare our meeting with your mother." She said, and locked the door immediately.

_She's serious about marrying me_. Was the first things in Syaoran's mind.

Shrugging, Li smirked and went on his way to prepare himself for the meeting.

Sakura was stuck in the bedroom for what seemed like hours, but was actually for just a few minutes. Just thinking about something to wear. Randomly picking up a champagne coloured dress that was sleeveless and curved at every curve she has, Sakura decided make the best of it.

-

**Chocolique:** I'm SO sorry about the short chapter, but I want to update but I'm so tired… I hope you still enjoyed it though! For curiousity for the next chapter, here's the next chapter I'll be looking forward in working on:

"_You can't marry her."_

"_What? Why?!"_

"_Although the Elders are okay with her, and I'm quite affectionate for her too, I have scheduled a two year business development studies overseas in Europe with Eriol."_

"_WHAT?"_

Hope you're interested!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

You guys are so supportive! I'm so happy!! : D Apparently so, you can tell I'm updating as fast as I can. The reason being is because I'm trying to finish up _Stereotypical_ to the reader's satisfactions and I'm guessing it will finish off in two or three more chapters soon. Can any reader tell the big step from Chapter One of _Stereotypical_ of Sakura's undying hate to Syaoran, and then after twenty chapters they're making out? : O Young love… I'm also promoting my new account, Chocolique, and I'm updating about my daily info almost every day and I hope you readers will check my site listed at my profile. ; ) Leave comments, and if you have an account at too, add me as a friend! Oh right… for now on, I will posting spoilers in my LiveJournal too! So check out my homepage in my Profile if you want sneak previews…

**Title: Stereotypical**

**Authoress: **chocolique

**-**

**Chapter 22: Better In Time**

See somehow I can't forget you,

After all that we've been through.

- Leona Lewis

**--**

"You look beautiful." Syaoran said softly in Sakura's ears, as he lazily draped his arm around her bare shoulders as they walked towards the gigantic palace in front of them. Property of the Queen of China, Li Yelan, and the future succeeder of the throne, Prince Li Syaoran. The guards bowed respectively to the rarely passing highness and quickly straightened up as soon as they saw an unfamiliar face.

Rolling her eyes, the auburn haired girl hid a smile and tried shrugging off his arm, which ended up sneaking up onto her shoulders again.

Sakura Kinomoto had run a field day within an hour, fixing up her champagne coloured dress, taking a bath, drying her hair, and doing whatever she can to look presentable in front of the Queen of China and the Elders.

While Sakura nearly had a heart attack, Li Syaoran was lounging at his living room, watching soccer on the television and watching his reconciled girlfriend in amusement. He could get used to this sort of humour from Sakura everyday. Except, he began going as nearly crazy as Sakura as soon as she threw a pillow at him and yelled for him to dress up properly. "Jeez, you act like mum." He said jokingly, earning an evil eye.

"We're here." Li said patiently, yet regretfully as he stood in front of the enormous oak doors of the palace, "Open them."

"No." Sakura snapped, "I'm totally new here, I don't want to open the doors."

"Well I won't do it, I'm totally scared off the Elders and I don't want to see my mum."

"You think _I'm_ not scared of the Elders?!"

"You're the brave Sakura Kinomoto soon to be Li who defied the great Li Syaoran, the great manipulator of Tomoeda High who make girls swoon at the first smile."

"Now I'm the chicken Saku, the girl who was tricked by Li to _become_ a Li." Sakura said, then shook her head, "Whatever, this is stupid. Xiao Lang, be a man and open the doors."

"Like hell I will."

"Okay then, let's go." Sakura quickly said, lifting her purse and was about to go back into the car until Syaoran grabbed onto her arm.

"We can't! The Elders want to see you."

"Well _we_ don't want to see _them_."

Pausing, Li had to agree.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Sakura said, until she was pulled back by Li again.

"C'mon Saku. This is very important to me. I want to be with you but it'll only happen if the dumbasses Elders would agree to it."

"Then open the frigging doors!"

"But I'm scared!"

"I'll kiss you if you do it." Was Sakura's last option.

Not to her surprise, Syaoran immediately kicked open the doors as soon as Sakura suggested the 'Open and kiss' idea to him, and shouted out enthusiastically, "Mother, I'm home!" He unceremoniously swept Sakura bridal style and swung her across the red carpet and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Pushing him off of her, Sakura giggled. "That was so disgustingly sappy."

"How else did you think I was able t o win you?" Syaoran laughed, "If you left me, I'll be asking: 'To be or not to be: that is the question!"

"Doesn't that mean 'to commit suicide or not to commit suicide' by Shakespeare?" Sakura questioned.

"Ah, you're getting better at Language Arts lass." The brunette nodded, holding her hand and began running hysterically, "C'mon! I want to show you the rest of the palace!" He began laughing and jumping as Sakura was dragged alongside.

Unbeknownst to them, a camera swung to the right, its eye following the couple.

"Is that her?" A woman dressed smartly in a Chinese outfit questioned to the old man sitting in front of a large set of plasma televisions.

"I think so, yes." The man replied.

"Ah, my future daughter in law is Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto's daughter. How quaint."

"Do you like her?" The man asked curiously.

There was a pause.

"I think I will, yes." She stood up from her seat and walked towards the metal doors that led to the Great Hall, "Good bye, Wei."

"Good bye, Your Majesty, Mrs. Li Yelan."

-

"Li Xiao Lang!"

A loud voice sharply greeted to the boy on Sakura's right, and instantly in front of them was a very elegant woman dressed in simple traditional Chinese clothes, staring loftily at the both of them. She turned to face Syaoran and began speaking in rapid Cantonese.

Unable to understand, Sakura was taken back when Li rolled his eyes and replied with a restrained voice, "Fuck off."

The woman frowned but didn't seem shocked at his choice of words; she swept her attention to Sakura and nodded respectfully.

"Is that your mother?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran carefully, trying to not make any noise before that barking mad woman in front of them (who was leading the way to the dining room of the gigantic mansion).

Laughing softly, Syaoran replied, "Thank God, no. If I swore at my mother she'll have my head for the dinner table right now. She's just my old governess who was yelling at me for being late and all that crap. She probably doesn't even realize that I'm 18 now. He made a face, "That hag."

Suddenly, the old woman turned around as soon as Li insulted her from the back and barked some more Chinese at him before gesturing them to sit down in a big room with a numerous amount of matched up traditional Chinese antique sofas placed professionally around the room.

"She said to sit down when my mother comes."

Sakura agreed and sat down with Syaoran, trying to ignore the fact that Syaoran was idly playing with her hair, until he suddenly straightened up with an emotionless face as soon as footsteps could be heard echoing in the long corridors.

A woman finally came past the doors, dressed in a formal set of Chinese robes and paused when she saw Sakura. "Nadeshiko." She muttered quietly, before pausing to give a smile.

"You know my mother?"

Sakura heard what the woman said.

"She was a colleague." The woman replied, and turned to look fully at Sakura, "Welcome, Sakura Kinomoto. My name is Li Yelan. Li Xiao Lang's mother."

Almost swearing for stupidly speaking impolitely at the Queen of China, Sakura smiled hesitantly and greeted her courteously. She cautiously looked at a quite nervous Li Syaoran on her right on the sofa, "Syaoran." She nudged Syaoran's ribs.

Clearing his throat, Li only said, "Hello, mother."

"Li Xiao Lang, I must speak to you privately before we eat dinner with the Elders."

Looking at Sakura regretfully, Syaoran followed his mother like a child.

As soon as they reached out the doors, Yelan looked searchingly at Syaoran's eyes, "So I heard you intend to marry her."

"Yes, I do."

"She's not some girl you're manipulating like your usual self, are you, Xiao Lang?"

"I've never been more sure in my whole life."

"Did she agree to marry you?"

"About that…"

"…So I'm guessing you made the whole situation up about the engagement thing, right?"

"No, I'm not, she's okay with it."

Silence.

Yelan inhaled and exhaled slowly before she looked at Syaoran squarely in the eyes, "You'll be the King of China as soon as you reach 20, and you aren't as prepared as the elders and I want you to be. What are you going to do?"

"Laugh it off?"

"That was not funny, Li Xiao Lang."

"Then what am I'm supposed do? What do you _want_ me to do? I had not intentions to be the King anyways…"

"I'm growing old, I must step down from my place."

"You have Mei Ling."

"Your father entrusted his place with you."

"Screw father."

"LI XIAO LANG!"

Wincing, Sakura heard the loud and sharp scream his mother had made outside in the lit halls.

"Sorry… sorry."

Yelan calmly looked away towards a jar with flowers, and made her ways to touch the petals delicately. "You can't marry her."

"What? Why?!"

"Although the Elders are okay with her, and I'm quite affectionate for her too, I have scheduled a two year business development studies overseas in Europe with Eriol."

"WHAT?"

"Your marriage that you planned out before our notice has to be estranged for now."

"I'm not agreeing with whatever load of shit you and the Elders has planned out."

"Let's continue this discussion after dinner." Yelan said softly, before sweeping her robes around and entering the room where Sakura was confused and anxious, leaving Syaoran left outside to glare at his mother's retreating back.

-

_I'M SORRY TO SAY FANS. THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS A 90 PERCENT CHANCE THAT IT'LL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF STEREOTYPICAL. I am promoting my Chocolique account in LiveJournal the spoilers there, so please check my homepage out to read the spoilers for next chapter! Also, check out my profile of FanFiction for a super duper kewl contest! I need an outfit for a casual grad by this Friday- you can make it with other websites or make it on Polyvore and then send me the link to it. The best outfit that I like will have their own character with their name or a name of their choice and their own background and attributes to whichever story they like best in which I am authoring. HOPE YOU JOIN THIS CONTEST.  
_


End file.
